Love at First Sight
by expert-spoon-bender
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but what if the person is blind? A little love story for Kyoya and how he realizes his caring feelings for a girl could be something more. Kyoya x OC
1. Well This is Awkward

**okay I just have to say I am SUPER SORRY for those who are starting to read this story!**

**See as I was adding a new chapter I accidentally deleted the first chapter so I'm going to rewrite it from memory best as I can!**

**So hopefully I remember everything and you don't get confused! SO SORRY!...on the up side people really like this story so the only problem really is this first chapter... ^_^'**

* * *

><p>Yuu slid her hand against the wall as she walked through the maze known as Ouran. She was trying to find her brother's club room, the Black Magic club, and currently she was lost. She kept walking and soon found her hand on a handle.<p>

"Well I guess I might as well give it a shot!"

Yuu opened the door and walked inside with a smile plastered onto her face, like usual. However, when she walked in she felt things fly into her hair and she started to freak out.

"ACK! What are these things? They're attacking me!"

Seven boys who were moments before having a meeting and quickly put together a greeting for the girl who just walked in, were now staring at said girl with confusion. The shortest one bounded over to the girl and gave her shirt a light tug and smiled up at her, now that she finally calmed down.

"Hi! My name is Honey and this is Usa-chan! Do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

"You sound adorable...and short."

Yuu moved her hand in front of her till she brushed against the top of Honey's head.

"Ha! You are short!"

A boy in glasses was writing in his book and looked up at the girl.

"Are you the sister of Ryuu Tsukino?"

"Twin sister to be exact!"

Just then a very tired Ryuu came through the doors, out of breath.

"Yuu, there you are! Mom and dad said you left the house without their permission again. We've got to go home now." He grabbed his sister hand and started to walk out the door. He waved his hand in the air in a form of apology. "Sorry if my sister caused any problems."

"Wait. Ryuu one of them sounded familiar."

Ryuu and a host connected eyes and both frowning slightly.

"Come on Yuu let's go home."

"Aw please Ryuu?" She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder and sounded like she was depressed. "I just wanted to meet new people since I'm kept locked up in the house all day but if you don't want me to I'll understand..."

Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Make it quick."

Yuu smiled and turned around and walked forward, slowly trying to find the host that sounded familiar to her when her brother came to her side and brought her closer to said host. Once Yuu was standing in front of the boy in glasses she smiled up at him.

"Hi my name is Yuu Tsukino and I would like to feel your face."

All the other hosts stood shocked at her words but the boy in glasses sighed.

"Very well."

Yuu started to trace his face when her hand bumped into his glasses.

"Oops! Well we don't want these to fall off!"

Yuu took off his glasses and put them on herself and continued tracing his face. After what seemed the hundredeth time she traced his mouth, Yuu frowned.

"Alright, why won't you smile Mr. Grumpy!"

"Maybe its because some random girl is feeling his face." Said a red headed boy.

"Oh just be quiet!"

Yuu pointed a finger at the boy who spoke and said boy sweat dropped as to how far her hand was away from its intended target. The girl turned back to the other boy and handed him back his glasses.

"Sorry I just can't remember you. I swear I have heard your voice before!"

Suddenly a blonde boy stood next to Yuu.

"My dear, Kyoya's looks are hard to forget but is nothing compared to your incredible beauty. You shouldn't wear your hair in such a fashion for it doesn't allow us to see the beauty that are your eyes!"

Ryuu felt sick watching his sister getting swooned by a host and glared at the boy as he tried to push Yuu's bangs back.

"Tamaki just leave her alone!"

"Ryuu its alright. I may as well show them so they can understand."

Yuu pushed back her bangs and when she heard the collective gasp throughout the room she let them fall back into place.

"As you can see I'm blind. Hence all the face touching but I could have sworn I've heard your voice somewhere before!"

"I believe you have. My family runs the hospital your family used."

"Oh yeah that's right!"

Tamaki was still looking at Yuu.

"Princess how did you lose your sight?"

"Well I was going into surgery for my brain when-"

Ryuu glared at Kyoya. "When your doctor made one wrong cut and your family is the reason she can't see!"

Yuu took one of her brother's hand.

"Ryuu calm down. It wasn't his fault."

"Come on Yuu. We're going home."

Right before Ryuu closed the door he sent one last glare towards Kyoya. Tamaki stared at his best friend for a while before finally speaking.

"Kyoya? Is that all true?"

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Unfortunately is it. The day of her operation we found out that the doctor who would be preforming the surgery had started a drug dealing business on the side. A few of the nurses had noticed he was acting strange when he walked in but by the time we realized he was high we were too late. He already made the cut and she lost her sight."

Kyoya continued staring at the door, thinking about Yuu's face and how he was amazed, even though he wouldn't show it, about how after all that she was still able to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I think I rewrote it pretty well...sorry about all that I feel horrible hopefully it won't be a problem!<strong>

**Thanks for reading though! :D :D**


	2. Its fun to trick people

**so far so good! people seem to like this story which is awesome :D**

**also-**

**DE-CHAN YOU ARE AWESOME WITH IDEAS! ^_^ THANKS!**

**onto the story...NOW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>at the Tsukino household/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu was sitting in the living room with her brother. She was furious that he acted the way he did earlier that day by yelling at Kyoya.<p>

_It wasn't Kyoya's fault! Argh! Are all teenage boys this dense! Just wait till I get the chance to really lay it on him..._

Ryuu sat next to his sister as he was reading a book about witch trials. He glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye and tried not to laugh. He feet were propped up on the couch with her and she crossed her arms and was pouting. He knows many people say they look so much alike that if he grew his hair out or if Yuu cut hers there would be no way to tell the difference.

Both had glowing white hair. Ryuu kept his cut short but long enough to reach his eyebrows and it was always sticking out in random directions. He had a habit of fiddling with his left earring when ever he felt truly bored by something. Yuu had more piercings in her ears that sometimes it hurt to look in her direction just because of the glare from the lights. Her hair was kept short as well but she let her bangs grow out till they reached right above of the tip of her nose, blocking any view of her eyes. Both had their father's deep, dark green eyes only now Yuu's color had dulled since the operation.

He sighed as he heard his sister mumble something under her breath.

"Honestly Yuu it isn't healthy to think like that much less talk to yourself."

Yuu put her hands on her ears and jumped out of her seat.

"Ah! Stop reading my mind!" She then proceeded to tilt her head to the side and bang on one ear. "Get out get out get out!"

Ryuu sweat-dropped at his sister's reaction and closed his book seeing as he wouldn't be getting the chance to finish it in peace. Then the living room door opened and Ryuu smiled as his boyfriend, Hayato, walked in.

"Hey Ryuu how you doing...uh Yuu what are doing?"

At hearing her name Yuu instantly ceased her actions and smiled and opened her arms.

"Hayato! Give me a hug! I'd come over there but Ryuu was mean and moved some furniture and I don't like bruises."

Ryuu glared off into space and Hayato bounded over to hug Yuu.

"Hayato can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing Yuu! What is it?"

She crossed her arms and, hopefully, glared at her brother.

"Will you tell Ryuu to take that stick out of his ass and lighten up a bit?"

Hayato rubbed the back of his neck feeling the tension of the room. "Heh uh, say Yuu-Yuu be nice to him. He is your brother!"

"Not only did he move stuff around but he left me halfway down the stairs on the side with NO railing and I had to slide down on my butt! ...not that I didn't find that fun but still!"

Ryuu smirked at the memory and Hayato then proceeded to smack the two on the back of the head.

After a few yelps and curses directed towards him Hayato smiled at the twins in front of him.

"Wow you can just feel the love..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>next day/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu was sitting on her bedroom floor completely bored out of her mind. Ryuu was at school having fun. Talking to people while she was stuck at home with no one but servants to talk to. She made her way to the door.<p>

"Hey can someone give me a ride?"

An older man came up to the girl and helped her downstairs.

"I'm sorry miss but you parents strictly told us to keep you at home."

She pouted and clung to the man as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

"But I just wanted to visit my brother! He talks about this club he's in and I never get to go there! But I understand you don't want my parents to get upset. You're a good man I wouldn't want you to get into trouble, I'm just a lonely girl stuck at home who wanted to be with her brother, twin brother who is like her other half..."

The man sweat-dropped at the little speech before he chuckled.

"You know that little kicked-puppy routine of yours doesn't work on me but I'll take you to the school none the less."

Yuu smiled and hugged the man tightly.

"Aww you're so nice! ...what do you mean it doesn't work on you!"

The man just laughed some more as the two of them walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I can do this. I just need to take uh was it three left turns or right turns? Crap..."<p>

Yuu found herself yet again lost in the maze known as Ouran. She continued to roam the halls till she came in contact with a door and found the handle and gave the room a try hoping she was right this time and went inside.

"Ack! Again with these these...WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!"

"Those are called rose petals, Ms. Tsukino. May I ask why we have the pleasure of your presence?"

"Kyoya? Is that you? Wow you sound totally different from yesterday! ...wait am I in the host club again? Dammit why can't I find the stupid club room!"

"Ms. Tsukino-"

"Yuu. My name is Yuu and please call me that or I will run around in random directions destroying anything I come in contact with." She smiled a huge grin up at Kyoya who did he best not to sigh.

"Alright, Yuu. We are in the middle of hosting and I would like it if you kept your voice down and muted the more colorful words from your vocabulary."

"Ooo you guys are hosting? Cool! Can I listen?"

"I'll let your first session be free but if you ever come back you will have to pay like everyone else."

"Sounds fair enough! So how does this work?"

"Well you get to chose which type you like and can sit down and chat with said type."

"Hmm that sounds interesting enough. What are my options?"

"We have the princely type, the natural type, the wild and shōta type, the cool type, and the little devil type. Which do you prefer?"

"Little devil! Totally and completely that one!"

"Very well. Would you like me to guide you or would you rather follow me?"

Yuu started waving her hands in front of her till she found Kyoya. Then she grinned.

"Guide please!"

He nodded and then brought her over to the twins table. Currently they only had two other guests and were in the middle of one of their acts. He helped Yuu onto the couch with the other girls and left to attend to his own customers.

Yuu focused all her attention on listening to what the twins were saying which was quite a task on its own considering the twins were talking so quietly and the two other girls wouldn't stop squealing every five seconds.

"Oh Kaoru you look so sad just now. Please tell me what's wrong I don't think I can bear it."

"Hikaru don't worry I'm f-fine."

As Kaoru spoke a tear fell down his cheek.

"Kaoru! Why are you crying?" Then Hikaru leaned in close to his brother's face. "Perhaps I can kiss it and make it better."

At this the girls squealed even more and Yuu was becoming frustrated since she didn't see what was happening and didn't get what they were saying.

"Hikaru! Not in front of others. Things like that should be in private."

"But Kaoru you just look so cute right now and I-"

"What the heck is going on? Is someone dying?"

The twins froze in their act and turned to look at Yuu who was looking in a direction unsure of the situation before her. Suddenly Kyoya was at the table saying that the ladies time was up and that he couldn't wait to see them tomorrow. The girls said their goodbyes leaving the twins alone with a very confused Yuu.

"Really I don't get it."

Hikaru looked at his brother and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Why don't we show you then."

"What do you mea-"

Yuu felt the couch sink down on either side of her as the twins sat next to her. Once twirled a strand of her hair while the other whispered in her ear.

"You know you look almost as cute as my brother."

The whispering shocked Yuu so much she jumped into the lap of the other twin next to her making said twin blush.

"Eh don't do that! Now I have spit in my ear."

Kaoru looked down at Yuu on his lap then at his brother who was pouting. Soon he felt hands on his face and opened his mouth in surprise and felt a finger slip into his mouth.

"Oops sorry about that!" Kaoru looked down to see Yuu blushing as she quickly removed her finger from his mouth and continued to trace his features.

Hikaru looked over and tried not to laugh as a teenage girl was sitting in his brother's lap, feeling his face and Kaoru looked a mix between scared and unsure. He also noticed the blush returning to his cheeks.

"So you're a twin with..." Yuu kicked out her leg and smiled when she heard Hikaru yelp in pain. "this guy?"

Kaoru nodded his head.

"We're identical. Hardly anyone can tell us apart."

"I bet I can!"

Hikaru snorted. "Fat chance you can. You can't even see us."

Kaoru widened his eyes at his brother's words. "Hikaru! That wasn't nice!"

Said boy rolled his eyes and muttered an apology.

Yuu shrugged. "Eh its alright. He seems like he's impulsive and doesn't have a censor on his mouth. However you seem much more quiet and ...calmer?"

"Uh are you finished..feeling my face?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Hikaru can I feel yours as well? I want to see if I can find a difference!"

"Sure but you're going to have to get off Kaoru's lap."

Kaoru blushed as did Yuu before she scooted off his lap and reached out to touch Hikaru's face. After a few minutes she asked them both to switch themselves around then ask how she was doing. Both did as they were told.

Kaoru spoke first. "How are you doing today Yuu?"

Then Hikaru went. "How's it going today Yuu?"

Yuu stood up and put a finger to her chin as she thought. Then she put her hand out.

"Alright the one who spoke first put your hand on mine please."

Kaoru shared a confused looked with his brother and did so. He blushed as her hand rose up his arm then his neck to his face as she quickly felt around his nose and mouth. Then Yuu smirked.

"This is Kaoru!"

Both boys stared at the girl in amazement.

"But how did you know?"

She shrugged.

"Well one reason is, I think at least, that I'm a twin myself so I know they are differences one just has to find them. Like for instance Hikaru has this little bump on his nose that's probably a freckle or something and Kaoru's mouth is slightly rounder. Not to mention I knew Kaoru would blush more if I brushed up his arm like that which he did and that just made it so much easier to tell the difference."

Kaoru blushed again and looked off to the side feeling slightly embarrassed. Hikaru just laughed at her logic before ruffling her hair.

"You should come to host club more often! This is fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>okay whoever this 'a' person is you must know one thing right now...YOU MADE MY DAY! XD XD THANK YOU EVER SO MUCHLY! :D also i like that nickname! :D<strong>

**finished ^_^**

**also I'm unsure whether or not I want her to go with Kyoya or one of the twins...I like both so not sure yet**


	3. Blackmail Can't get any more obvious

**i think we all know who's going to get Yuu but who knows it could change...unpredictable things happen in stories :D**

**^_^ more story ^_^**

* * *

><p>Yuu smiled and opened her arms for a hug from Hikaru.<p>

"Aww that's sweet! Give me a hug!"

She was facing the opposite direction of Hikaru who hung his head instead of rolling his eyes and Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh Yuu we're over here."

She turned around.

"Oh! Hug please Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked at his brother and gave him a shove towards the girl who willingly embraced the twin without noticing the difference since the hug was so short.

"Now can one of you guys show me where the black magic club is? Cause I'm trying to find my brother!"

The boys wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We'd be happy to take you there!"

"Awesome cause I have to give him this."

Yuu proudly pulled out a sports magazine that had many pictures of guys shirtless playing difference sports on almost every page. When the twins saw the cover they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you realize what's on the magazine? And its for your brother?"

"Well duh! He needs to be tortured so I had a servant help me search his room and she found this under his bed and gave it to me. He should know better to leave his room unlocked with his sister wandering around."

"To the black magic club!"

The twins dragged Yuu away at an incredibly fast speed towards the club room.

* * *

><p>Ryuu at the time was unaware of his sister being back in the school and continued to focus on a spell he had been practicing for weeks. With the spell book next to him Ryuu hovered his hands over a pile of pins and started to say the spell. He needed all of his concentration on this and absolute silence.<p>

"Oh Ryuu! Your lovely sister has something for you!"

The twins grinned at the boy who, scared by the abrupt noise, knocked over the table holding the spell book and pins and grumbled something about certain someones burning in hell.

"What are you two doing in here!"

"Aw Ryuu be nice to us! We brought your sister!"

At that point the twins presented Yuu who smiled wickedly at her ever so annoyed brother.

"YUU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY HOME!"

"Dumbell its boring there! Now here you left this out and I thought it only proper of a sister to bring it to you."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow and looked at what his sister held in her hand before his face turned red and he raced forward to snatch the magazine from her hand.

But Hikaru was faster.

"Hmm lets see what we have here."

Ryuu started to grind his teeth.

"Give that back Hitachiin!"

Hikaru easily dodged Ryuu's grab for the magazine and started to flip through the pages. Kaoru leaned against the wall holding back his laughter as he watched Ryuu chase his brother around the small room. Yuu just stood in the same spot smiling obviously enjoying the sounds of anger her brother was making.

"Oh what's this here?"

Ryuu noticed what Hikaru was talking about and turned even redder and tried to take the magazine away again, but failed.

"Kaoru what do you make of this?"

Kaoru looked at the page and bit his lip to not laugh.

"Well Hikaru are you talking about the guy modeling those swimming trunks and how he's all wet from water or the small stain at the bottom of the page?"

At this point a new sound entered the room and Kaoru looked over to see Yuu had fallen down from not being able to stop laughing.

"That's priceless! Ryuu haha I'm NEVER going to forget that! Ha!"

Finally Ryuu snatched the magazine back and refused to look at any of them in the room.

"Yuu I'm telling mom and dad that you left the house without their permission again."

Yuu sat up and pouted while crossing her arms.

"Aww Ryuu you're no fun! Besides mom and dad both know I have a short attention span. They should let me out more often."

Kaoru looked at Yuu as she sat on the floor.

_She looks so cute when she's pouting. Did I really just think that?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and helped Yuu to stand. He blushed as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Aww ...whoever you are, you are much kinder than my brother who not only shows no compassion or feeling towards his poor defenseless sister but tells on her as well and is well just plain mean!"

Hikaru snorted as Ryuu was no longer red from embarrassment but from anger and annoyance.

"Yuu just shut up! You act so bipolar sometimes!"

Yuu reached up and felt Kaoru's face to know who he was.

"Kaoru can I come visit your home? I don't want to go home with _that_."

"Uh well I'm not sure-"

"Go ahead and take her home! Yuu you can be so god damn annoying sometimes!"

After that Ryuuu stalked out of the room clearly pissed off at his sister. Hikaru looked at his brother and both just shrugged. Then Hikaru got an idea.

"Hey Kaoru I bet our mother has some designs that would look great on Yuu!"

"You're right! Come on Yuu this will be fun!"

Still hugging Kaoru, Yuu left with the twins.

"If its supposed to be fun why do I get this feeling I should be worried?"

Hikaru showed an evil smile and was thankful Yuu couldn't see it.

"Trust us its better you won't be able to see what you will be wearing."

"Aww but what if I look really cute! Kaoru will you tell me if I look cute or not?"

Kaoru coughed a little. "Uh um sure?"

She squeezed him a little tighter. "THANKS!"

* * *

><p><strong>awww Ryuu's so cute when he's upset and angry and wanting to kill people ^_^'<strong>

**tis now a finished chapter my friends! :D**


	4. Our acting is better

**so I need some help from you people cause I'm getting pissed off. I've searched google hundreds of times and the like but can't find a site for an animecon and its rather annoying!**

**really some help or tips or something would be awesome so yeah thanks! :D**

**oh and I forget I own nothing but my bipolar characters ^_^**

**and here we go...**

* * *

><p>The three teens stood in front of Mrs. Hitachiin with Yuu in the middle.<p>

"Hello mom! This is Yuu she's a friend of ours and we were wondering if she could try on some of your designs?"

"Oh of course she can! She looks just perfect! Its nice to meet you dear."

Mrs. Hitachiin held out her hand for Yuu to shake but Yuu just stood there smiling and waved instead.

"Nice to meet you too!"

Mrs. Hitachiin stared at the girl slightly confused till the boys walked past her with Yuu in tow. Hikaru spoke over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah and Yuu's blind. Bye mom!"

* * *

><p>One of the maids were helping Yuu into the clothing that the twins picked out for her and Yuu wasn't sure of what to make of the outfit. She didn't know what the outfit looked like but she felt a lot of lace and was pretty sure the outfit was revealing considering she was getting goosebumps from the cool air of the room.<p>

"Okay I think its all on...I hope so anyways."

Yuu made her way out of the room and proudly stood in front of the twins waiting to hear their reactions.

"So? Kaoru do I look cute? Huh huh huh?"

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and snickered. His brother couldn't answer Yuu yet because he was busy blushing and gawking at the girl. She was wearing a dark purple tube top that had a black corset over the top with deep dark red strings. The shirt actually went to her mid thigh and had red lace on all the edges. This dress was low cut and short but amazingly enough it didn't look like something a prostitute would wear while trying to be a pirate.

Yuu tilted her head to the side.

"You don't think I look cute Kaoru?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yuu you look really-"

"Beautiful."

Hikaru looked back at Kaoru and noticed the seriousness on his face and in his voice. Then in the next instant Kaoru was on the ground.

"Aww Kaoru do you really think so! That's so sweet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukino household/ **

* * *

><p>"Yuu I can't believe you actually went to their house! ...AND WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!"<p>

Yuu was sitting on her bed feeling rather bored and slightly annoyed as Ryuu continued to shout at her.

"Eh will you shove crystal ball in your mouth and shut up already? Seriously I'm already blind don't make me deaf too."

"Argh! Do you know what those two, two.._things _are going to do to me now!"

"Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Really give people names, its not that hard ya' know."

"Are you even listening to me? They are going to make my life hell!"

Yuu smiled and laid back on her bed.

"Good."

She heard Ryuu growl then she felt him sitting on top of her like he did when they were younger and fighting. She was helpless, her brother was strong and she couldn't get him off and oxygen is important in life.

"Just stop giving them a reason to act like devils!"

"Get off...me."

"Not till you promise me no more secret missions to annoy me."

"Fine! AIR!"

Ryuu got off his sister as she took gulps of air. Then she sat up and looked in his general direction.

"Brother what I'm about to say is out of love and concern."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You nearly broke my rib. Have you gained weight?"

His eyebrow twitched.

"I'm leaving now."

"NIGHT BROTHER! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"

"I wish you could see the lovely hand gesture I'm giving you right now."

Yuu put a hand over her mouth and she stifled a giggle at her brother's words. The door closed and she got ready to sleep.

"He loves me. He just chooses not to say so cause he's a boy and won't admit his sister is awesome."

Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day After school and the Host Club BEGINS!/**_

* * *

><p>Tamaki was running around the club room acting like an escaped mental hospital patient. He dove at Kyoya and hugged the boys legs.<p>

"MOMMY! KAORU AND HIKARU HAVE VANISHED! THEY AREN'T BEING NICE MOMMY! WHERE DID THEY GO!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Why don't you ask them Tamaki?"

Just as Kyoya spoke the twins walked into the room with Yuu in the middle.

"Sorry we're late but we had to pick up Yuu."

"Yeah club's no fun unless we get to play with someone and Haruhi won't let us."

Yuu waved and smiled brightly.

"Hey there everyone!" Then she froze for a moment before having a complete Tamaki spaz moment. "OH MY GOD I WASN'T ATTACKED BY FLOWER PETALS THIS TIME!"

Everyone either shook their heads in amusement or gave a small laugh. The twins dragged her over to their table and making Yuu guess what different things were that they were holding out to her.

Then without warning the doors opened and instead of the squealing fangirls, there were only three girls. Three girls the host club knew all to well and wanted to be gone.

"My fair maiden we have come again to save you from the horrors of this club." Said the tallest girl who had short brown hair.

Said girl moved to go sit down across from the twins and Yuu since Haruhi was standing near their table. Yuu was growing curious and without warning stood up and somehow (this stunt even made Kyoya surprised) jumped over the table with ease and landed on the girl's lap, straddling her. Yuu didn't ask and just started to feel the girl's face. The other two girls that came in were making 'aww' sounds at the scene before them. The girl who's face was being probed smiled placed one of her hands over Yuu's.

"Oh my and who are you my delicate white flower?"

Yuu's hands froze and so did her thoughts for a moment.

"Wait...this is a girl?"

Yuu quickly jumped off the girl's lap and fell back against the table and started to topple to the floor when arms wrapped around her to stop her fall. With one touch to the face she knew exactly who it was.

"Thanks Kaoru."

"Just be careful okay?"

She nodded as he helped her into the seat next to him. The girl across from them frowned and spoke once more.

"Why of course I'm a maiden, my name is Benio Amakusa, just like you my dear white flower are a lovely maiden that should be treated with kindness and love!" She said and grasped Yuu's hand. Yuu sat their with her head cocked in confusion while Kaoru glared at Benio.

"Now, what is a fair maiden like yourself doing in a place like this? Did they trick you just liked that poor Maiden over there?" She pointed in the direction of Haruhi but Yuu just sat there.

"Over where?"

Benio pointed again and still Yuu just sat there so Benio took the white haired girl's face in her hands much to Kaoru's annoyance.

"My precious white flower did they blind you with their insensitive ways?"

Yuu hung her head, well as much as she could in Benio's grip, at hearing the word blind. She gave a response thinking the question meant something else.

"It wasn't his fault."

Benio was confused for a moment before she pushed Yuu's bangs back and she gasped.

"Precious maiden do not take the blame from others when they deserve it! You are coming with us at once! We shall save you from the horrors of this club!" Without a second thought Benio gracefully picked Yuu, who yelped in surprise, up bridal style and started leaving. She glanced at Haruhi over her shoulder. "Our offer still stands my fair maiden."

Then they were gone.

It was silent before Kyoya sighed and looked at all the angry expressions surrounding him.

"I'll call a car and we'll be over there shortly."

Then he pulled out his cellphone and within minutes the boys plus Haruhi were on their way to Lobelia Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :D<strong>

**also those who read my other story i plan on making Fern have a short appearance so if you want input on how you think it should go down you know what to do! ^_^**

**...i am really starting to like Yuu she's so...i'm not really sure**


	5. We've met before

**reviews are so amusing :)**

**okay and for those who don't know who Fern is she likes painting, black magic, her family (which is only her mother left), and loves Hayato and Ryuu like they are her brothers. Also Takashi and herself have an almost thing going on if that makes sense so yeah that's just a little info so you know! Oh almost forgot! Fern is ignored by her mother's parents who she lives with since her mother died and Hayato is a servant for her grandparents and often goes food shopping with him.**

**Okay onto the story! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>On their way to save Yuu from the horrid Zuka club the host club made a small detour and stopped at a local commoner's marketplace. Kyoya had told the others that he believed they may need some help and knew who would be good to use. Soon they were walking through the streets in search for a girl. Suddenly Honey started pointing in a direction from atop of Mori's shoulders.<p>

"I see her Takashi! Look its Fern-chan!" Mori smiled when he saw her.

The host club quickly made their way over to the tall girl with short black hair and green eyes. They all noticed how she was wearing boy cargo shorts that were a little big for her and a shirt that clearly didn't belong to her rather a teenage boy. She had a bag slung over her shoulder as she looked at the different items before her.

Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders and raced towards Fern. The rest followed behind and the twins continued to eye her appearance.

"How did she get out of the house-"

"Wearing clothes like that?"

"Get off me Honey. DON'T CALL ME FERN-CHAN!"

Honey backed off and smiled at Fern.

"Sorry Fern!"

She rolled her eyes and then noticed the others and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"And you all are here because..?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "We need your assistance."

"With what exactly? And can it wait cause right now I would like to enjoy my freedom for as much as I can."

She started to walk away when Mori grabbed her arm and kept her still.

Fern blushed a little before sighing. "It can't take too long. I have to be back soon."

Twins were now in front of her.

"How did you get out anyways? We thought you had to look like a proper young lady to leave?"

Fern smiled and reached into her bag to pull out a red wig.

"_I _didn't leave. _Hayato _left. I told him I needed some air and I asked him if I could borrow some clothes and Ryuu gave me the wig."

Mori smiled slightly. "Why didn't you climb down the tree?"

Fern glared at him and smacked his chest. "Need I remind you all what happens when I test gravity!"

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but I believe we need to go find Yuu."

"What happened to her?"

Tamaki had a moment and threw himself at Fern crashing her back into the wall behind her and was crushing her ribs in a hug as he sobbed.

"The mean women of Lobelia's Zuka Club have taken our sweet Yuu away! We must get her back to safety! Help us!"

"GET OFF!"

Tamaki retreated and looked at Fern with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright I'll help." She then mumbled under her breath as she walked away with them. "Don't see why I need to be dragged into this. *sigh* Only for Yuu, only for Yuu..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Lobelia Academy/_**

* * *

><p>"Okay I get why you would want more help but why do I have to wear one of their uniforms! Where did you get this anyways!"<p>

Fern was glaring at everyone for being forced into a Lobelia uniform.

Tamaki stepped forward.

"Well you need to fit in if you want to get to the Zuka club! Plus the whole reason you are here is because they have never met you so that will make your mission to rescue Yuu so much easier!"

"Why isn't Haruhi in a uniform then?"

"The Zuka club is trying to steal my precious daughter and daddy won't have that!"

"Tamaki you're not my father."

Fern rolled her eyes as Tamaki went to grow mushrooms.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Please Fern! Pretty please!"

Honey was looking at Fern with puppy eyes which showed no effect on her till she looked at Mori and any resistance she had for this plan went out the window.

"Fine."

They host club cheered before shoving Fern past the gates and into the unknown world that is Lobelia.

* * *

><p>She wondered the halls catching many stares, most of which were creeping her out. Fern was trying to find the Zuka club knowing that Yuu would be there. After proving to herself yet again that she has no sense of direction Fern gave up and walked up to a girl to ask where to go. Now knowing how to get to the room Fern quickened her pace to find her friend.<p>

She stood in front of the room and put her ear on the door and listened for any sound of a person inside. She didn't hear anything at first then someone opened the door and Fern fell forward expecting to hit the ground when arms around her waist catching her. Fern opened one eye and looked to see who was holding her.

"Look girls, it seems this young maiden is curious of our club. Shall we let her in?"

The girl placed Fern back on her feet and presented her to the two other girls who 'awed' and nodded their heads multiple times.

"She looks so precious!"

"Benio you must let her join us! Just for today!"

"You ladies are right." She took Fern's chin in her slim fingers and brought their faces close together. "She is a lovely flower starting to bloom."

Fern was frozen in place at the shock of the situation before regaining her senses and her anger and 'no one touching her' problem kicked in.

"Back off before I choose to punch you."

The two girls behind Benio gasped and looked upset but Benio just raised her hand in silence before turning back to Fern.

"I see you have a soul full of fire my Rhododendron**.**"

"Your what?"

Another female voice entered the room.

"I think she called you some kind of flower. I think Rhododendron is something to do with danger. Haha fits you all right eh Ferny?"

Fern pushed her way around Benio and ran over to Yuu.

"Yuu there you are! Is everything okay?"

Before Yuu could answer Benio decided to appear yet again.

"Ferny no need to fret. We, the Zuka Club, have taken good care of this precious white flower."

"Its Fern you creep."

Yuu giggled and Fern looked down at her.

"Yuu we need to go. The others sent me to find you now let's leave."

They held hands as they started to leave when Benio and the other girls blocked their path.

"Why go so soon fair maidens?"

"Because I'm starting to think the host club has a more welcoming atmosphere than this mental institute and trust me I know what both are like."

Yuu giggled again at Fern's anger. However the Zuka club wasn't too keen on having the host club mentioned.

"The host club? Don't tell me their evil ways have captured your young vulnerable heart!"

Fern blushed as her thoughts went to Takashi and Benio noticed.

"So one of them has. Do not fear young maiden we shall purify your heart and soul!"

"Would you stop calling me young maiden! Seriously that's worse than Tamaki calling me niece or Honey calling me Fern-chan!"

Yuu hugged Fern around the middle.

"Aw Ferny you know you love them! Come on let's go back! I think I have had enough of this place."

"I'm afraid we can't just let you leave in such a state."

Fern's eye twitched.

"What are you talking about!"

Suddenly Benio swept her off her feet and was twirling her around the room before holding her in a romantic embrace.

"We must erase the black spell that host had placed on your heart!"

Yuu cocked her head to the side.

"Fern does this mean that Takashi you told me about is the same one in the host club?"

As Fern tried to peel Benio off her she answered Yuu.

"Yes its him. GET OFF ME!"

Yuu giggled once again and smiled.

"Aw well he certainly took your heart! I mean how many times have you guys kissed? Not to mention how he sneaks over to see you at night..."

Fern snapped her head at Yuu.

"Yuu stop talking!"

With that break in her concentration Fern fell to the ground with Benio landing on top of her.

"ARGH! GET OFF!"

Suddenly Benio was picked off of Fern and set down on the floor while strong arms pulled the girl off the floor. A boy with red hair stood next to Yuu asking if she was alright. Others came into the room next as if they were ready for battle.

The host club had come to the rescue.

Fern's eye twitched.

"You mean you all could have come in at ANY point? WHAT THE HELL WAS I NEEDED FOR!"

Yuu had grabbed hold of Kaoru's hand and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Maybe Takashi wanted to see you in a skirt...or Tamaki just wanted to dress someone up since Haruhi won't let him."

At the moment Tamaki was rubbing the back of his head while stuttering and the only reason why Fern wasn't ripping his head off was due to Takashi's strong hold around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>as said before these reviews of yours are pretty funny<strong>

**^_^ any ideas for what should come next? THEN DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW! ^_^ **


	6. Mirror Image

**well I hope you all liked Fern's little appearance! She may pop up every now and then but now its time to focus on who this story is about! ^_^**

**not sure if I have mentioned this but anything in italics is a person's thought! :)**

**sadly I own nothing...**

**story begins...NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsukino household/_**

* * *

><p>Yuu was sitting in the living room with her family, bouncing in her seat with excitement. When she had gotten home Ryuu told her their parents wanted to tell them something extremely important.<p>

"Come on tell us already! Please please please! I MUST KNOW!"

"Yuu, sweetheart, calm down." Her mother, Hikaru Tsukino, put her hands on her daughter's shoulders to settle the child.

Ryuu just sighed and opened a book. "Just tell us before she explodes."

Their father, Hideo Tsukino, rolled his eyes and snatched the book away from his son. "Stop picking on your sister and listen. This is very important."

Yuu sighed out of annoyance.

"We got that already now can we move on to the actual news? Really my attention span can only be preoccupied for so long."

Suddenly her mother was spinning her around in a hug.

"Yuu we have enough money set aside to get you your operation! Sweetheart you're going to get your sight back!"

"Really? I...wow REALLY!"

Soon a group hug was formed with Yuu in the middle being squashed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later at the school during club hours/**_

* * *

><p>Ryuu walked into the host club room feeling out of place. Trying not to be noticed he looked for the people he wanted most to avoid. The Hitachiin twins. To his bittersweet luck they found him.<p>

"Hey Kaoru look who it is."

"Maybe he's here as a client."

Then they both leaned in close to Ryuu's face. "So what's your type?"

Ryuu shoved their faces away keeping them at arms length.

"Shut up! Just tell me which one's Kaoru so I can leave!"

The twins removed the boy's hands and walked in front of him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"My sister is having surgery today and I thought since she doesn't shut up about Kaoru that he should be there."

Kaoru immediately became concerned. "What happened?"

Ryuu eyed him for a while. "You must be Kaoru. She's getting an operation on her eyes. She might get her sight back."

"What do you mean might?"

"Doctors aren't sure if her problem can be fixed completely but are going to try. Now hurry up we have to go now."

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru. "Only if my brother can come with."

Ryuu grumbled a curse under his breath. "Fine."

With a quick goodbye the three were off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The family sat in the waiting room along with the Hitachiin twins seeing as the doctors said Yuu needed time to recover a bit after her operation. Before they knocked her out she had said she wanted to have her twin be the first person she gets to see again. The red-headed twins were in the process of getting to know Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino while Ryuu was pouting in a corner for reasons unknown.<p>

They were all worried about Yuu but kept their emotions hidden as best as they could. Kaoru, Mrs. Tsukino and Hideo teased Hikaru about having the same name as a girl to which he replied with stuttering and a red face. In their minds however, Hikaru Tsukino was trying not to think of all the problems that could happen during an operation while her husband rambled on about their business trying to distract himself from worrying. Hikaru Hitachiin was the calmest out of the four but showed concern for his brother by glancing his way every so often. Kaoru had troubles taking his eyes off the door where the doctors seemed to be coming from.

Clearly though, the one person connected the closet to Yuu was scared beyond belief. Her twin, Ryuu.

After he realized just sitting wasn't taking up enough time he started to walk around the waiting room but was still on edge and would jump at the sound of an opening door. He excused himself from the others claiming he needed some water and walked down the hall with his head down trying to stay calm. He walked past an open door and nearly had a heart attack at the sound of a young girl screaming. He glanced into the room to see her thrashing on the bed and nurses trying to hold her down long enough to sedate her. Once the girl had calmed the nurse was reporting to the doctor saying she just had another hallucination and took a pen on the bed side table and use it as a weapon to self harm.

Ryuu shuddered and quickly walked away. This was why he hated hospitals. They were depressing and that girl made him think of Fern and how Hayato and himself found her with a knife and a bloody arm. All because she said her imaginary friend told her to because something was wrong with Fern's mind.

_What if something goes wrong during Yuu's surgery again? What if this time she gets sick like Fern? What if I come home and find Yuu..._

Ryuu stopped walking, shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears as if he was trying to block out the thoughts.

"No no no! Don't think that! She'll be fine...she will!"

He glanced up at the clock and realized he would be able to see Yuu soon now and dashed back to the others. His timing was perfect since only a few minutes later the doctor came in saying Yuu was ready to see Ryuu. He followed the doctor to her room growing more and more nervous with each step. He could barely remember the last time Yuu had looked him directly in the eyes and Ryuu saw the life in them. The doctor went into the room with him and gave Ryuu a seat next to his sister's bed.

"Yuu you're brother is here now. I'm going to take the last of the bandages off, okay? Your eyes will be sensitive to the light but its dim so it shouldn't hurt, but let me know if it does alright?"

"Okay." Yuu lifted her hand a little from the bed. "Ryuu will you hold my hand?"

"Of course."

After a nod from Ryuu the doctor removed the last of the wrappings around Yuu's face. She kept her eyes closed till the doctor said she could open them. Ryuu held his breath and gave his sister's hand a squeeze and Yuu slowly opened her eyes. She flinched a little at the light. When her eyes were fully open she blinked a few times and locked eyes with her brother. She smiled.

"Its like looking in a mirror again."

Ryuu wasn't sure on how to react so he just continued to look back at his sister with a smile on his face. Yuu didn't mind the one-sided conversation.

"Think I should cut my hair the same as yours? Could be fun to mess with people don't you think?"

Hearing the sound of his sister giggling Ryuu couldn't help but laugh either.

_Everything's alright...nothing went wrong..._

* * *

><p>"This. Is. So. AWESOME! I didn't know my room was this big? Did you know it was this big brother? Look its huge!"<p>

Ryuu chuckled again at his sister. She had spent a few nights at the hospital for recovery and now was back and dragging Ryuu everywhere as she inspected the house. Currently they were at her last stop, her bedroom, and it was roughly about 2:00 in the morning. On a school night.

"Yes its amazing now I'm going to bed. You should too since you will be starting school again."

"YAY! No more home school! No more home school! No more home school!"

"Just go sleep already. Night."

Before Ryuu could leave the room Yuu had tackled him to the ground. This had become her favorite thing to do since she could easily see her target now.

"Wait don't go!"

"But we have to get up in less than five hours." Ryuu groaned at the thought of less sleep.

Yuu had buried her head into his shirt. "But I'm scared to be alone."

Ryuu sat up and Yuu continued to hug him. He sighed and carried her to her bed and put her under the covers.

"Go to sleep Yuu. Everything is alright."

She clung to his arm and looked up at him.

"Just for tonight Ryuu! Come on it will be like when we were little and mom and dad were out of town."

He looked down at his sister and sighed and climbed into bed with her. Immediately she wiggled next to him and was out in seconds. Ryuu rolled his eyes and smiled at her actions before placing an arm around her in comfort and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Ryuu opened his eyes at the sound of an alarm clock and looked around slightly confused. He wasn't in his room, or in a bed, and everything was upside down. He struggled to untangle himself from the sheets and realized he had fallen out of bed at some point. More likely pushed out by his loving twin. Said girl was still fast asleep and Ryuu shut off the alarm and dragged her out of her bed by her feet.<p>

"Bah! What are you doing! This is not a pleasant way to be woken!"

Ryuu let her feet drop and helped her up.

"Come on we got to get to school soon. So get your uniform on and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Where's my uniform? What is it?"

"There and its a dress."

Yuu yanked Ryuu by the arm over to her uniform.

"Oooo this is ...interesting."

He looked at his sister. "You actually like it?"

Yuu shrugged. "Well I'm not gonna lie it does look like a failed attempt to make a Sesame Street character but I don't care."

"Why? That thing is hideous."

She looked at her brother with a faint smile.

"Because I can _see_ how horrible it is."

Ryuu eyed his sister for a moment before smiling as well and left to go change.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at a pink castle?"<p>

Ryuu rolled his eyes and dragged Yuu through the doors of the school.

"Come on I'll show you what class we are in."

"Ooo who are some of our classmates? Do I know any of them?"

"Well you've already met two."

The two had made it to their classroom and Ryuu sat Yuu down next to him in the middle of the room. Other students were in the class and everyone was talking.

"Really? Who are they?"

Ryuu set his head on one of his hands and stared at the front of the class bored.

"Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Oh! Kyoya has glasses right? And Tamaki has a loud voice?"

"Yes Kyoya has glasses and Tamaki is just an idiot."

Yuu giggled at her brother's actions and faced forward in her seat and looked around. Someone next to her cleared their throat and claimed Yuu's attention.

"Ms. Tsukino is that you?"

Yuu looked at the boy. He had glasses and just to be sure she leaned over and traced his nose a little before sitting back smiling and pointing at the boy.

"Kyoya!"

Said boy just continued to look at her slightly unsure what response would best fit the situation so Yuu kept talking.

"I remember your face. It felt smooth so I just thought you would look nice but you look much nicer than I thought. I like your hair too!"

"Thank you Ms. Tsukino-"

"Yuu. Remember that please."

"My apologies. Yuu I understand you have regained your vision."

"Yup! I even got my hair cut so now I look just like my brother. He said my eyes got the shiny green back."

Kyoya nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but Tamaki made his entrance and went down to his knee and presented a white rose to Yuu.

"So it is true! Our beautiful white flower has regained her sight to look at the wonderful beauties of this world!"

Yuu cocked her head to the side.

"You sound like that one girl from Lobelia."

Tamaki hung his head and dragged his feet to his desk and put his head down mumbling. Yuu shrugged her shoulders and continued to look around the room in fascination.

* * *

><p><strong>so cute! ^_^<strong>

**also...as for the rest of the school day (if more is written) will be in the next chapter but not sure on what to do so ideas are always welcome!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...please! :D**


	7. Could you get more annoying

**I need to update more often don't I?**

**okay not much to say right now so here we go ^_^**

* * *

><p>Ryuu had lost count of how many times the teachers had called on Yuu for an answer and she couldn't give one since she was either looking around the room or out the window lost in her our world. He sighed realizing now his sister would probably be the most annoying thing on earth for the next few days as she got used to her sight. Finally the lunch bell rang and Ryuu looked over to find Yuu trying to balance a pencil on her nose. So he smacked the back of her head.<p>

"Hey! I just got it to stay!"

"Come on let's go eat."

"Okay!"

She hopped out of her seat but slipped and rammed into Kyoya and succeeded in knocking both of them over. Instead of helping his sister Ryuu just rolled his eyes and left the room grumbling about something. Yuu didn't move right away off of Kyoya and raised her head to look at him and smiled.

"Oops sorry! I can be quite the klutz sometimes!"

"Its fine."

Her smile dropped at his annoyed voice.

"What's wrong Kyoya?"

"When you fell my pen jabbed into my side and your added weight is making it worse."

"Oh!" She quickly got off his to notice where his pen was and the now growing ink stain because of it. "I'm so sorry!"

He stood up. "Not a problem but I would like it if you stopped by the host club after school if you could." _A debt will be repaid, but how is unknown right now..._

"Yes sir!" She saluted Kyoya and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was waiting in line to get his food when his sister attached herself to his side looking around the room.<p>

"Hey there Ryuu! so what cha getting to eat hmm?"

"Not sure yet whatever looks good I suppose."

"Will you share with me?"

"Why the hell would I share with you? Get your own food!"

"Aw Ryuu!" Yuu wrapped her arms around her brother's middle, placing her head on his chest and pretended to be on the verge of tears. "I was just asking. No need to be rude. I just don't think I could finish an entire meal! I just want to spend more time with you brother! Don't you love me anymore?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes and noticed the many girls staring at the two of them. He quickly felt uncomfortable and Yuu noticed and smiled. She stood up and whispered into his ear.

"Do this or I'll tell the twins a story about you and Hayato."

The girls around the twins giggled as Ryuu's face went red and his sister lovingly grabbed his arm to move ahead in the lunch line smiling at her victory.

As the two sat down Kyoya and Tamaki joined their table and almost as soon as Tamaki sat down Ryuu tried to stand up to move away but Yuu kept him planted. Naturally Kyoya had a brand new jacket on, no ink stain. Yuu waved to both of them.

"Hi! Sorry about your jacket Kyoya."

"Do not worry about Yuu."

Ryuu start to eat his food ignoring everyone at the table and wanting nothing more than to just pass out so he wouldn't have to listen to Tamaki's voice.

"Yuu something looks different about you! I know your eyes are already different but that's not it!"

Yuu tilted her head to the side. "I cut my hair?"

"YES! That is it! Oh my!"

"What?"

"What happened to your ears my princess?"

Her hands went to her ears and felt for something out of place. "What do you mean?"

Tamaki had now leaned over the table to examine her ears more closely.

"Someone have shoved metal pieces into them! Do not fret! We shall have the nurse heal you!"

"Tamaki they're called earrings. Don't be such an idiot."

Yuu shoved a spoon full of food into her brother's mouth to shut him up.

Kyoya cleared his throat to claim the attention of the table.

"It seems the two of you attracted quite the little crowd while you were in the lunch line."

Yuu smiled. "Yup!" She leaned over to pinch Ryuu's cheeks. "My brother's just so cute when he blushes!"

He slapped her hands away and glared at her making her giggle.

"It would seem so. I was wondering if both of you would take some of your time to stop at the Host Club after school."

Yuu nodded her head but Ryuu opened his mouth. "No way in hell would I go there. Besides I have stuff in the Black Magi Club to do anyways."

Kyoya opened his notebook and started writing. "Need I remind you that your sister has to pay back for my jacket she stained."

Ryuu glanced at his sister then without warning used his spoon to launch a bit of food into her face.

"Eh! What was that for!"

"For being a klutz!"

"So I get food in my face?"

"Just shut it already." Copying his sister's actions from before Ryuu shoved a spoon into her mouth. She wiped her face clean and crossed her arms and pouted.

Tamaki held his face in his hands. "Oh you two are so adorable together!"

Ryuu hung his head. "I hate you all..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Host Club Time!/**_

* * *

><p>"Oh these rose petals don't seem so scary anymore!"<p>

"Why am I here?"

"You owe us a small amount of money remember?"

"That was my sister!"

"If you had been the proper brother and didn't smack her on the back of the head and momentarily confused her she wouldn't have fallen and my pen wouldn't have snapped and bled out onto my jacket."

Ryuu glared at Kyoya who just smirked and pushed his glasses into place.

"How can you blame all this on me!"

"Don't worry so much. It wasn't too much money and the two of you should have it paid back in a matter of days but until then you will help around the club for the rest of the week."

Ryuu fell to the floor thinking he was cursed and Yuu just stood there feeling confused.

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

Kyoya started to walk away. "Just simple tasks like serving tea and cake to our guests and cleaning. Haruhi will know where everything is."

Yuu shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard." She leaned over her brother and poked him in the side with her foot. "Oh brother, wakey wakey we have things to do!"

She got a groan in response. Yuu put her hands on her hips.

"Ryuu get off your butt right now!"

Since he was laying on his stomach he lifted his head to rest it on his chin. "My butt's not on the floor."

"Argh! Stop it! Just get up!"

Once he was standing Yuu smiled and again attached to his side before moving over to Haruhi to ask where to begin.

"Haruhi! Where are the tea trays?"

Said girl raised her head. "They're by the back wall. A cart with the cakes is right next to it."

"Thanks!" She nudged her brother in the side. "Say thank you Ryuu!"

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks ever so much."

Haruhi looked between the two for a moment before just nodding her head. As the twins walked Ryuu managed to detach himself from his sister when suddenly he felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked over to see Yuu holding her head and she fell into him.

"Yuu? Yuu are you okay?"

She stayed quiet for a moment before she smiled half-heartily up at him.

"Uh sorry. My head just kind of hurt for a bit there. Its probably just a head ache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it okay?"

"...okay."

The two of them finished getting tea and cakes ready in silence. Ryuu kept glancing at his sister out of concern but nothing else happened and he figured he was just getting worked up about nothing. The few hours they were there went by quickly. Soon Yuu was collecting empty cups from the tables and Ryuu was sweeping the floor. Everyone froze when they heard the sound of shattering glass and looked over to find Yuu on her knees holding her head. Her brother was at her side in seconds.

"Yuu! What's wrong? Yuu!"

At the moment she was gritting her teeth in pain. She let out a shaky breath and her hands went from her head to her mouth and stomach. She bolted up and ran out of the room in search of a bathroom. Ryuu followed her as did Haruhi thinking the girl may want a female's help.

The others just stood in the room feeling confused.

"Do you think Yuu-chan is okay?"

Kaoru kept his eyes on the door before his feet started to move without him telling them.

"Maybe she just got sick?"

* * *

><p>Ryuu was sitting on the floor by the door of the girl's bathroom twisting his hands and hoping Yuu was alright. Haruhi had shown Yuu where the bathroom was and was currently aiding the girl who was leaning over the toilet puking her guts out. After Yuu had calmed down she just sat on the floor in the stall and Haruhi looked down at the girl, worrying.<p>

"Yuu did you eat something bad today? Do you know if you have the flu?"

Said girl slowly shook her head. "No it wasn't something I ate and I haven't had the flu in a long time. I think it was because of this headache I just got. It hurt so much it got me sick."

"Well do you feel better now?"

Yuu nodded her head and Haruhi helped her stand up and walk over to the sinks. Yuu leaned over and filled her mouth with water to rinse it out. Then a thought came to mind and she turned to face the brown-haired girl.

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Uh..."

Yuu pointed at the flustered girl smiling. "You are!" Then she looked down at the boy's uniform. "But why are you wearing that?"

"Uh well you see uh I'm actually..erm well..."

Yuu shrugged and hooked arms with Haruhi and lead the way out. "Oh well you can tell me later!"

As soon as they were out the door Ryuu was hugging Yuu in a death grip and started to ask her questions such as 'Are you alright? What happened? How do you feel now? Are you sick?'

"Don't worry brother I feel much better now."

"Good. Don't scare me like that."

She tilted her head and looked at her brother who was looking to the side and looking sad and scared. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Aw Ryuu its okay. I'm still here."

"I know its just what if something happened to you during the surgery again? I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone."

Yuu embraced her brother and kept whispering comforting words as he latched onto her and buried his head into her shoulder holding back his emotions the best he could.

The rest of the host club had followed Kaoru and heard and saw the whole scene and Haruhi had just told them what had happened in the bathroom including Yuu finding out she was a girl. Hikaru and Kaoru watched the other twins understanding what Ryuu meant and how hard losing your other half would be. Kaoru was relieved to see Yuu was fine but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that Ryuu may have a point. Kaoru couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe there really was something wrong with Yuu. Something he prayed wasn't true.

* * *

><p><strong>haha so far so good? ^_^<strong>

**this chapter is now completed! YAY!**

**aww loving twin moment!**


	8. Kid at Heart

**thanks everyone for reading! ^_^**

**more story now!**

* * *

><p>Yuu sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It was three o'clock on a Saturday morning. She was having trouble getting to sleep lately because of her on going headaches. Yuu sighed and hopped out of bed and started to dig out a box from under it. Inside was a bunch of different books and toys a little kid would play with. Around the time she lost her sight Yuu was six and deeply interested in coloring books and the box was filled with them. Most of them were completed but after she lost her sight she stopped coloring. She then got an idea and gathered as many books she could carry and a box of crayons and set off to her brother's room.<p>

She opened the door and saw her brother fast asleep with his face buried into his pillow. Yuu dumped the stuff she was carrying onto his bed and crawled up to him. She leaned in and poked his face a few times. He simply batted her hand away and turned over. This made Yuu pout so she stood up on his bed and jumped up and landed on her brother causing him to freak out.

Yuu got off him and started to organize the books.

"Good you're awake!"

Ryuu sat up clutching his chest and as he glared at his sister.

"Cause an insane woman just attacked me! What are you doing in my room!"

"Ryuu will you color with me?"

His attitude quickly changed at the sound of his sister's soft voice. That's when he noticed the coloring books and smiled.

"When did you find these?"

"Under my bed about three minutes ago."

Ryuu laughed and little and crawled to the end of his bed and picked up a random book.

"Sure why not."

Yuu smiled at her brother and started to color a book of her own. The two colored for a few hours and when Ryuu looked over he noticed Yuu had fallen asleep with a crayon still in hand. He smiled and cleaned up the books and crayons and put her under the covers before joining her and soon both were asleep.

* * *

><p>Hayato stood outside the Tsukino house and waited to be let in. He had the day off and had wanted to see if Ryuu wanted to do something. Soon one of the servants let him into the house and he bounded his way up to Ryuu's room knowing exactly where it was. He opened the door and was shocked to find his boyfriend still in bed. He walked over and stopped when he saw not only Ryuu but Yuu as well, both sleeping peacefully. He smiled before he went back downstairs letting them sleep and went into the living room to wait till one of them woke up.<p>

It seemed the twins were popular this morning because soon Hayato found himself seeing the Hitachiin brothers walking into the living room. Apparently they came to see Yuu. He got up from the couch and waved at them. They have met once before, briefly, when Hayato took Fern to school. The three of them sat down not saying anything.

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Hayato.

"So why are you here?"

"To see Ryuu of course!" Hayato tilted his head to the side with a finger on his chin in thought. "I gonna guess you two are here to see Yuu right?"

Kaoru joined the conversation now.

"Yeah we came to see how she was doing."

"Actually we came because Kaoru wouldn't shut up about her."

"Hikaru!"

"What its the truth isn't it?"

Hayato smiled. "Why don't you take her on a date?"

Kaoru looked away blushing making Hayato smile even more.

"Hayato? When did you get here?"

Ryuu and Yuu were standing in the doorway. Both had seemed to have woken up and got dressed for the day. Hayato ran over and hugged Ryuu and kissed him on the cheek while Ryuu tried to get him off. Yuu giggled at the scene and noticed the other twins.

"Oh hey Kaoru. Hi Hikaru."

She walked over to them and smiled. The Kaoru stood up and said hello but Hikaru was staring at Ryuu and Hayato with concern, annoyance, and a slight I'm-getting-creeped-out expression. Yuu took noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them Hikaru. Hayato means no harm, he just inflicts it without knowing."

"Not nice Yuu!"

Yuu stuck her tongue out at Hayato and turned back to the twins.

"So what are you two doing here?"

Before either could answer Hayato came over dragging Ryuu with.

"Well Hikaru came here to hang out with Ryuu and myself!"

"What!"

It was if Yuu didn't hear Hikaru freaking out and looked at Hayato.

"Really? What about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to speak but Hayato beat him to it.

"He wants to take you on a date!"

Yuu twisted some of her hair still looking at Hayato.

"So why didn't he just ask me himself?"

Hayato started to pinch Kaoru's cheeks.

"Aw just look at him Yuu! He's so shy he hardly had the courage to come over here!"

Kaoru smacked his hands away glaring at him but his glare dropped when Yuu spoke.

"Sure. Come on Kaoru let's go!"

He looked at her smiling face and at first didn't know what to do and then the two of them were being pushed out of the house by Hayato.

"Good bye! Have a good time! Don't stay out too late! Bye!"

Yuu looked back at the shut door.

"Well that was strange."

"No kidding...uh so where do you want to go then?"

Yuu started walking as she thought.

"How about we go to a park?"

"What kind of park?"

"Like a playground!"

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Aw please!" She turned and pouted at him.

"Okay let's go then."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>in case its hard to see this chapter's finished<strong>

**oh Hayato...so annoying ^_^**

**poor Hikaru, he has to spend a day with Ryuu and Hayato -_-'**

**silly ideas anyone?**


	9. Emotional

After a short walk Kaoru and Yuu came across and park that already had young children playing. Yuu found the swing set and was already swinging back and forth, clearly enjoying herself. Kaoru walked over and sat on the swing next to her. He noticed that besides the parents they were the oldest ones there but hearing Yuu giggle he decided he didn't care too much.

"So Kaoru did you really plan on asking me on a date?"

"Well no..."

"Hmm I see."

"But its not that I didn't want to or anything! I mean who wouldn't ask you on a date?"

"Oh really? I'm that popular?" She tried not to laugh at how Kaoru was acting.

"Well yeah I mean you're funny, cute, smart, and fun to be around."

"What was that?"

"I said you're funny."

"After that."

"You're fun to be around."

"Before that."

"You're smart."

Yuu smacked him on the back of the head as she smiled.

"Stop being a idiot and tell me."

"I said you're cute."

"Aw Kaoru! Do you really think that?"

He nodded his head and suddenly Yuu was hugging him making him blush.

"Aren't you sweet!"

"Heh thanks. Say Yuu, why did you want to come here anyways?"

She shrugged and walked over to sit on a bench under a tree with Kaoru following her.

"I'm not sure. I know I came here a lot with Ryuu and our parents but I just mainly remember running around and hitting my head. I thought it would be fun to come here and see everything."

"What was it like being blind?"

"What's it like being a boy?"

"What?"

"Well its like asking the same question."

"No its not. Being a boy and being blind aren't the same." Kaoru gave Yuu a look when she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"How do you expect me to answer that question and if they are so different then answer my question."

"Uh.." Kaoru stared off into space thinking and Yuu laughed.

"See? You can't put it into words. You know what its like cause you're a boy yourself. I know what its like to be blind cause I was, but explaining its rather hard."

"Isn't it just like going through a room with the lights out?"

"Sort of but even then your eyes eventually adjust to the limited lighting. When you're blind they never do."

Kaoru stood up and put a smile on his face.

"You know what let's drop this subject sorry I brought it up. We should be having fun right? Why don't we go get some food?"

Yuu jumped up from her seat.

"I haven't eaten yet so yes food would be lovely!"

As they walked away both couldn't help but wonder what was going on back at the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsukino Household/_**

* * *

><p>Three boys sat in a living room. No sound could be heard except for the ticking of a clock. None of them knew what to say to each other. Every once in a while they would glance at the other but still no one could think of what to say. That is until one brave boy finally opened his mouth.<p>

"So Hikaru are you gay?"

Ryuu's face showed no emotion as he hung his head at his boyfriend's choice of topic. Hikaru however was another story.

"What kind of question is that? That's not the first thing you ask a guy! What is your problem? And why did you force my brother on a date and keep me here!"

Hayato didn't seem to be listening completely to the boy's rant because he just looked at Hikaru in thought.

"Maybe you're just bisexual."

By now Hikaru was visibly shaking with anger and Ryuu decided he should get something to drink. He got up and left the room and its growing tension.

"I'm not bisexual!"

Hayato smiled and jumped up and pointed at Hikaru.

"Oh so you are gay then!"

Hikaru stood up and looked as if he was ready to rip his hair out.

"Are you insane!"

Hayato bounded over to the boy and gave him a hug smiling like an idiot.

"You're so cute when you're mad!"

"GET OFF ME!"

Ryuu came back and stood in the doorway watching, sipping his water. Hikaru noticed him and yelled for him to help him. Ryuu was about to tell Hayato to calm down but memories of the magazine incident came to mind and Ryuu just sat down on the couch and continued watching out of amusement.

"Oi bleach head help me!"

"This is entertainment."

"Argh!"

"Ryuu, Hikaru is cute isn't he? You should invite me to the host club with you!"

Ryuu looked like he was going to be sick. "Why the hell would I go in that place."

Hayato pouted. "But Yuu said you go there all the time. At first I thought it was because you were getting bored by me but she said you talk to the twins and now I can see why! Hikaru and Kaoru are just so cute!"

Ryuu's eyebrow twitched. "I only went in there each time because of Yuu."

Hikaru finally detached Hayato from him and smirked down at Ryuu.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? I mean it seems red heads are your thing and Hayato does share some qualities with us. I bet you're just dying to be our guests but you're just too scared."

Ryuu set his glass down and glared up at Hikaru.

"There is no way I would ever do that. Besides red heads aren't my thing." He noticed Hayato pouting and sighed. "I like Hayato for other reasons."

Hikaru crossed his arms. "Really? Well that guy in the magazine was a red head too and he seemed to get you pretty excited."

Ryuu's jaw dropped as Hikaru smirked. Hayato was confused before he caught on to what Hikaru meant and looked at Ryuu ready to cry.

"I'm not good enough for you Ryuu?"

Ryuu put his head in his hands knowing he has lost all control on this situation. Hikaru patted Hayato on the back while smiling.

"Hey cheer up the guy did look like you so maybe you were in his thoughts."

Hayato clung to Hikaru making said boy groan and start trying to get free.

"Would you stop that!"

Immediately Hayato stopped crying and smirked up at Hikaru from his shoulder. He nuzzled Hikaru's neck before moving up to his ear.

"Don't deny you like it."

Hikaru blushed slightly, mostly out of embarrassment of having such close contact with a boy that wasn't his brother.

"No I don't!"

Hayato smirked again before he nibbled slightly on Hikaru's ear making said boy shiver in discomfort.

"Ack! STOP!"

Ryuu looked up and at first was a little shocked at Hayato's actions before he fully realized what _his _boyfriend was doing to another guy. He then glared at Hayato before throwing a pillow at the two. Hikaru picked up the pillow and threw it back before sitting down it a chair pouting. Hayato, however pointed at Ryuu and smiled.

"Aw Ryuu! Is someone jealous?"

Said boy just continued to glare making Hayato laugh.

"You are! Ha! Well serves you right! Now if you excuse me I'm hungry."

Soon the red head left leaving Hikaru and Ryuu alone. Neither of them had much to say till Hikaru coughed and spoke still not looking at Ryuu.

"So...you're gay."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear that I am. Why does it need to be confirmed?"

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck. "Just wondering. Does there need to be a reason!"

Ryuu began to feel slightly confused. "Well its just that's not a question you would usually ask someone."

"It wasn't a question!"

Ryuu held his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Sorry sorry."

"I do have a question though..."

"And that would be?"

Hikaru cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "How exactly do you...find out if you're..." He then made a gesture in the air hoping Ryuu understood where he was going.

"If you're what?"

"If you're well you know."

Ryuu looked even more confused and this only frustrated Hikaru further to the point where he was almost yelling.

"If you're gay!"

Ryuu's expression was that of an 'oh well crap how do I answer this question properly'.

"You're asking me how I knew I was gay?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru had now taken interest in his hands while Ryuu thought of his answer.

"Well you see Fern, in a way, helped me with that."

"How?"

"Well I kissed her then I kissed Hayato and it just felt better or right to kiss Hayato I guess."

"That's all it took?"

"Well its not like it was easy to just go up to a guy and kiss him."

"But that's how you found out?"

"Well there was this other guy but that was a long time ago. Why do you even want to know this anyways?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Just curious is all."

Ryuu eyed the boy for a moment. "Right."

Hayato returned to the room with a tray of food for the three of them. He sat next to Ryuu who smacked him on the back of the head. Hayato just shrugged it off and then noticed Hikaru's uneasiness.

"What did I miss?"

Ryuu took pity on Hikaru and shoved a handful of food into Hayato's mouth.

"Just shut up and eat."

* * *

><p>"Kaoru can we go get ice cream! Doesn't that sound good? What's your favorite flavor? Mine's that green mint stuff! Do you like that kind?"<p>

"We just got done eating though. Aren't you full?"

"Nope!"

"And now you want ice cream?"

"We can share it if you want. That way its less money and I won't be such a glutton."

"Share it?"

Yuu stopped walking and looked at Kaoru.

"Unless you don't want to. I can understand why and all, I mean with my eating habits I would be surprised if the ice cream stayed in the cone and not on our hands."

Kaoru laughed a little before shaking his head.

"No that's fine. Ice cream it is then!"

"Yay!" Yuu ran forward in a random direction with Kaoru chasing after smiling.

After a bit of running that slowly became walking the two found themselves at an ice cream stand and to Yuu's happiness Kaoru purchased one green mint cone for the two of them. He let her try it first and couldn't stop laughing at how after one lick managed to get some on her nose.

"Here let me get that for you before you hurt yourself."

Yuu stopped trying to lick her nose and allowed Kaoru to wipe off the ice cream with a napkin.

"Thank you very muchly!"

"No problem."

"Here try some!"

"I can wait a little bit."

"No I think you should try some...NOW!"

At the word 'now' Yuu shoved the cone forward at a surprised Kaoru's mouth successfully smearing the ice cream over his mouth. Yuu giggled at the sight before it broke into a laugh and she had to hand the cone to Kaoru as she fell to her knees from laughing so hard. Kaoru however was at first a little stunned but soon started to wipe off his face feeling a bit embarrassed. When Yuu calmed herself she stood up and noticed Kaoru's red face and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She quickly pecked his cheek and covered her mouth to hide her giggle at his face turning even redder.

"N-no problem." He cleared his throat and looked down at the crushed ice cream cone. "Might as well throw this away now."

"But there's still some left!" Yuu leaned over and took a chunk of the cone that was still in Kaoru's hand making him, yet again, blush but this time Yuu didn't notice.

She swallowed. "So what shall we do now? The only date I've ever been on was a blind date. Haha get it? Blind?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Don't write your own jokes."

Yuu pouted but quickly got over it. "Well this is the first date I've ever been on. So what now?"

Kaoru shrugged we can go back to your house or mine and watch a movie if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Halfway back to Yuu's home Kaoru got the courage to hold her hand and on the inside sighed in relief when she happily accepted. The time was spent talking about simple things. When they got to her door they were going to go inside when suddenly the door opened and Hikaru was storming out yelling colorful words over his shoulder at someone who clearly pissed him off. At first Hikaru didn't notice his brother or Yuu but when he did he told, well yelled, at Kaoru to hurry up or he'd leave without him. Kaoru was torn between his twin and Yuu and the girl noticed.

"You can go Kaoru don't worry. We can go on another date soon okay!" She smiled when he finally smiled and nodded his head. Yuu leaned forward and kissed Kaoru's nose, waved goodbye and went inside.

Kaoru stood still for a moment before a grin broke out on his face at the thought of another date with Yuu. Hikaru, however, was becoming impatient and dragged his brother to the car. Once the twins were on their way home Kaoru found his voice.

"So what's your problem?"

"That Hayato idiot confuses the hell out of me!"

"Why is that?"

"Cause he said some stupid stuff and now I don't get things anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hikaru leaned back in his seat glaring at the ceiling of the car. "Just forget about it okay? If I need help you'll be the first to know."

Kaoru nodded his head. "Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Oh Hayato you're still here."<p>

"Yuu! How was your date!"

"It was fun but I want to know what happened to Hikaru."

Hayato started a rant on what he thought was the real problem while this was happening Yuu glanced at her brother and he gave her a look that said two things, 1. Hayato's a moron. 2. I'll tell you later.

Ryuu finally got up and told Hayato he needed to go home, he was still upset at his boyfriend's flirting even if it wasn't real. Hayato pouted and tried to hug Ryuu goodbye but was rejected to Yuu filled in instead and the twins soon made their way up to their rooms to get ready to sleep.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on then?"

"Hayato thinks Hikaru is either bisexual or gay and now Hikaru is confused and Hayato doesn't get why pretending to flirt with Hikaru was stupid since it just made his confusion worse."

Yuu snorted. "I know the strangest people." She noticed her brother's pissed off expression and smirked. "Let me guess you didn't like the flirting so much."

"He's such an idiot sometimes."

Yuu put her arm around her brother. "Aw but you know you love him! So tell me do you think Hikaru is gay?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "The day Hikaru magically becomes gay is the day I willingly join the host club."

Yuu laughed at his response. "Does he know this?"

Ryuu grinned with an evil glint in his eyes. "Nah. Let him suffer for a while."

His sister smacked his head before going into her room for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I ANNOUNCE THIS CHAPTER'S COMPLETION!<strong>

**Be kind and review please! :D**


	10. Dream my reality

**Well things are moving very slow in my opinion I'll try to fix that as we go here**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hey anyone there?"<p>

Yuu walked down a hallway in what seemed to be the hospital she had her operations at. She noticed a girl a few yards ahead of her with her back facing Yuu. The girl was wearing a hospital gown and had wild black hair that reached her middle back. She was barefoot as well. Yuu started to walk towards the girl and as soon as she started moving she felt cold tile under her feet and noticed she was dressed just like the girl. As Yuu got closer the girl suddenly started to run and Yuu followed unsure what else she should do. The girl turned a corner and Yuu heard a scream. Yuu ran faster and turned the corner. The scene before her made her freeze in place. The girl was on her knees clutching her arms tight against herself and she was crying. Red was staining the pure white around them. When the girl looked up Yuu ran forward.

"Fern! Fern what happened?"

She tried to help the girl up but Fern resisted. Then she started to smile.

"We have something in common did you know that?"

"What?"

Fern reached up and touched the side of Yuu's head. Yuu felt something cold drip down the side of her face and saw drops of red dripping from her chin. Her vision seemed to flicker on and off till Fern took her hand away.

"There's something wrong in the both of us."

"No there's not Fern don't say that! We'll get you help!"

"I don't want help though. I don't want to live. I have no family left. What's the point?"

"Fern stop that you're scaring me! Come on we can find a way to make it better!"

"You're gonna die too you know." Fern smiled bigger and tapped Yuu on the forehead. "Sure its fixed now but give it time. Time will reveal all sorts of problems."

Yuu pushed Fern away feeling frightened. She then saw a little girl stand next to Fern. Yuu knew immediately it was Suzu, the little girl who only Fern could see. Suzu smiled down at Fern and handed something that reflected light making it difficult for Yuu to see.

"Here you go Fern! Leave this place behind and come play with me."

Yuu watched Fern nod her head and held the knife up, aiming for her chest. Fern started to close the distance and Yuu shot forward screaming.

"Yuu! Yuu wake up!"

Ryuu had started to shake his sister when calling her name did nothing. He heard her screaming from his room and rushed over to see if everything was alright. He felt panic when he saw her thrashing in her bed yelling out. He sighed in relief when she finally opened her eyes.

"Yuu its okay calm down. It was just a dream."

Yuu sat up and when she finally grasped the concept that she was back in reality she latched onto her brother.

"That wasn't a dream! Dreams are happy this was a nightmare and it felt real!"

Suddenly Yuu jumped up from her bed and ran out of her room her brother following right behind her.

"Yuu what are you doing?"

She ran downstairs and to the hall that had a phone on the table. She picked up the receiver and dialed as quickly as her fingers could go. She listened hearing the rings go on and on till finally a voice answered.

"Seriously what is with people calling me so god damn early in the morning!"

Yuu sighed in relief and smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Ryuu had finally caught up to his sister and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone and listened in on her conversation.

"Sorry Fern I just had to hear your voice."

"Yuu? Something wrong? You sound scared."

"No nothing's wrong I'm fine." _And so are you...stupid dream_

"Well alright then. Can I sleep now?"

"Sorry yeah go back to sleep. Bye."

"Bye."

Ryuu watched his sister put the phone down.

"Okay so what happened in the dream?"

Yuu looked at her hands as she tried to remember.

"Well I can't remember much anymore. Fern was in it so was Suzu and Fern was saying something like bad things were going to happen."

"Is that why you called her?"

"No that's not it. Oh that's right! Fern, she was about to.." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Kill herself."

She felt Ryuu wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry about that. Hayato and Takashi keep a close eye on her there is no way she would do something like that. Besides this is reality now. None of that happened. Everything's fine."

"You're right." The two walked back upstairs. Yuu was about to go into her room but clung to her brother instead. "Don't make me be alone."

Ryuu laughed a little at her expression. "You have zero courage you know that right?"

Yuu stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Yuu was sitting on the floor in the living room chewing on her nails in thought. Her brother came in holding the book he has been trying to finish and stopped and stared at her on the floor.<p>

"What is making you act like that?"

"You're just jealous that I have a heart of gold and you're heart is darker than a marshmallow after its been set on fire."

Ryuu threw his book at her head and smiled as she yelped and fell over.

"Yuu why don't you go do something meaningful today instead of locking yourself up. I mean when you were blind you never wanted to stay inside now you hardly go out."

Yuu sprawled out on the floor with her legs in the air balancing her brother's book on her feet.

"Aw are you trying to get rid of me already?"

Ryuu snatched his book back.

"Get a life."

"Aren't you pleasant but I suppose I will go out. Perhaps if you are a loving twin I'll get you a happy meal!"

"I'm locking the door after you leave."

Yuu kissed her brother on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p>Yuu had found her way into one of the more expensive stores near her home and was walking through racks not sure on what to look at seeing as she didn't have much sense for style. As of now she was just wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a green button up shirt. She shoved her hands in her back pockets and chewed her lip as she looked at the different clothes. She got to a section that held jackets and through the clothes she heard a voice that sounded familiar.<p>

She poked her face through to the other side.

"Kaoru!"

Said boy jumped and started to juggle the phone he had in his hands before he calmed down and stared at the head among the jackets.

"Yuu?"

She giggled before quickly moving around the jackets and stood before the boy smiling.

"Yup! What cha doing here?"

"Uh well I was-"

Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru's urgant voice screaming through the phone's earpiece.

"KAORU WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY! KAORU!"

"Hikaru I'm fine. Yuu just surprised me is all. I'll call you again later okay?" Hikaru had calmed down by now. "Okay bye."

"Ooo so I surprised you?"

"Well when someone sees a floating head between some jackets that usually the first reaction they have."

Yuu giggled again before a thought came to mind.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You have a good idea on style right?"

"Well duh."

"Could you help me?"

"With your shopping?"

Yuu smacked the back of his head. "No with chewing my toenails. Yes my shopping."

"Heh right...well I guess I have time too. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I like the color green." Kaoru gave her a look that said 'go on.' "That's it."

"Oh...well do you like skirts or pants? Long sleeves or short? Buttons or zippers or neither? What about jackets?"

Yuu linked arms with him and steered him in a random direction.

"How about we figure that out as we go hmm?"

Kaoru chuckled and moved his arm to go around her waist.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Kaoru was sitting in a chair outside a dressing room waiting for Yuu to come out.<p>

"Hey Kaoru?"

"What is it? Is that not the right size?"

"No its fine. I was just wondering about something."

"What?"

"Could I come back over to your house? I mean it would be to see the outfit I tried on earlier. I would like to see what it looked like, if that's okay..."

Kaoru's face turned light pink as he thought of Yuu in that purple outfit again. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"Ah y-yeah sure anytime you want."

Yuu poked her head around the curtain.

"Thanks!"

"So are you ready yet?"

"Yeah its just I can't tie these strings behind my back."

Yuu came out of the dressing room wearing a green sundress that was a little above her knees. A swirling design in yellow and brown weaved its way across the fabric. At the waist was a thin belt like string and as of now Yuu was holding the two ends and looking at Kaoru for help.

"Do you think you can tie this for me?"

Without waiting for his reply she turned around and waited. Kaoru blushed even harder and slowly started to move his hands trying to remember how exactly one ties a knot.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IS DONE! :D<strong>

**aww Kaoru is so cute and awkward!**

**soooo REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WILL! :D**


	11. Clueless

**with the help of a person (you know who you are) this story will no longer take forever to actually go somewhere :D**

**haha this is gonna be fun...**

* * *

><p>Yuu slowly opened the front door of her house and looked around and was happy to find no one was in the hallway. As she walked in she pulled Kaoru in behind her. She had told him to be quiet so no one would notice them and soon the two were up stairs walking down a hallway to Yuu's room. They walked up to her door and just as she reached for her doorknob Ryuu's door started to open. She quickly shoved Kaoru into her room and slammed the door shut. Ryuu, now fully out of his room, paused and looked at his sister confused.<p>

She cleared her throat.

"Why hello brother. How are you on this fine night?"

Ryuu walked up to his sister and glanced at her door then back to her.

"Who's in there?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Let me in your room."

Yuu moved over to block his hand from the doorknob and smiled.

"Now there's no need to be all suspicious!"

"Oh believe me there are plenty of reasons."

"Well there's nothing in my room worth looking at so toodle-loo!"

"Let me in Yuu."

"Okay Ryuu I know you're gay but I refused to let you go in and try on my clothes."

Ryuu open and closed his mouth a few times unable to produce a sentence before he just rolled his eyes and backed away from his sister before just turning around and going down the stairs.

Yuu sighed in relief and went into her room. Kaoru was currently looking at the black magic items on one of the tables. Yuu may be happy-go-lucky but its in her family to study the dark arts. Yuu bounded over to Kaoru and rested her head on his shoulder and watched him look at the items.

"Does this stuff bother you in any way?"

Kaoru put his arm around her waist as he shook his head.

"No of course not. Its not like you use it to kill people... heh right?"

Yuu giggled. "Silly we would never! Well my mom and me wouldn't but I'm not too sure about Ryuu or my dad."

Kaoru scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So I better treat you well right? Or I'm goner."

"Aw don't worry too much. My dad wouldn't dare cause my mom would be angry with him. My brother would just threaten you."

"That's not too comforting."

"Sorry!" Yuu hugged Kaoru burying her face in his chest.

Kaoru froze for a second before slowly putting his other arm around her and put his head on hers.

"Don't worry about it. I won't give him a reason to."

She gave Kaoru a little squeeze before leaning up to peck his nose.

"That's good to hear!"

"Why do you kiss my nose?"

Yuu looked genuinely confused by this question.

"Where else would I kiss you?"

Kaoru turned pink and looked to the side.

"Well most people kiss each other...not on their nose."

Yuu tilted her head to the side in question.

"Cheek perhaps?"

Kaoru smiled at how clueless she was being.

"Nope."

He smiled even more as Yuu bit her lip in thought and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't get this! Just tell me please!"

Kaoru shuffled his feet before looking back at her.

"It would be easier to show you."

Kaoru reached out and caressed her cheek before he started to lean forward. When they were inches apart Yuu stepped back.

"Kaoru?"

He quickly felt stupid thinking she didn't want to kiss him and started to babble.

"I'm sorry I should have asked first if you wanted too. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorr-"

"Kaoru."

"Y-yes?"

"Were you going to kiss me?"

Unable to speak Kaoru just nodded his head and suddenly felt very awkward holding her face in his hand but he couldn't seem to get his arm to move.

Yuu smiled at him and stepped closer. "Then I'm sorry I ruined the moment."

It took Kaoru's brain a few seconds to process what she said but soon he smiled before feeling nervous but he just leaned in again and kissed Yuu. It was short but both teens were smiling at each other when it was done. Yuu started to walk over to her bed and talked to Kaoru over her shoulder.

"Hey want to color with me?"

"Color?"

"Yeah!" Yuu dug out the box full of coloring books and crayons and put it on her bed and looked happily over at Kaoru. "Color!"

Kaoru chuckled and sat down and looked at all the books and blank sheets of paper.

"Why do you still have these?"

"Well I loved them when I was a kid and then when I went blind I stopped coloring but now I can see again and I really want to finish these!"

"Well I guess I can help then."

The two sat coloring together. Kaoru kept glancing at Yuu smiling at how happy she looked and would think of the little kiss they had and then he'd smile more. Yuu's voice broke his concentration. She was still looking down at her booklet, seeming rather nervous.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"That kiss. Does it make us a couple?"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the question. He never really thought about that. His thoughts quickly flickered to Hikaru and his feelings. His brother was having trouble with something he wouldn't tell Kaoru about but if Kaoru left him all alone that would just make things worse right?

"Kaoru?"

The boy blinked a few times before looking at Yuu.

"Sorry what was your question?"

"Are we a couple?"

Kaoru looked at Yuu for a moment before he started to smile.

"Do you want to be?"

Yuu grinned at him. "Well of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>yes one chapter done in...wow less than an hour! that actually shocks me<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D**


	12. Unpredictable

**so as we can see things are moving slightly faster**

**so let us continue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>skipping the school day and going straight to the HOST CLUB!:D/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu poked her head into Music Room three and looked around at the host attending to their customers. As she turned her head she was met with a black book in her face.<p>

"Yuu would you like to come in? Perhaps sit down seeing as that would be far more comfortable than the position you are in at the moment."

Yuu walked fully into the room and smiled up at Kyoya.

"Sorry I was just looking for Kaoru."

"He is over there with his brother. They are attending to their guests at the moment but you are welcome to join them." He then smiled down at her. "Of course this time you will have to pay."

"Fair enough I suppose! Thanks!"

Yuu walked over to the twins' table and sat down next to the same squealing girls. This time she'll be able to see what the fuss was all about. The twins didn't notice her presence since they were in the middle of a 'moment'.

"Kaoru you remember don't you?"

Hikaru was sitting next to his brother hovering over him slightly smirking at his flustered brother.

"Hikaru don't make me say it!"

"But playing dress up with you was so much fun." He then leaned close to his brother's ear. "You made the cutest girl."

Kaoru's face went red and he pulled back to look up at his brother.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that!"

Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's face, bringing it close.

"But you're even cuter now Kaoru."

"Hikaru..."

"This is...incest!"

Both boys froze in the middle of their act and looked over at Yuu, one pair of eyes being a little worried.

"Yuu! Uh can we talk about this?"

The girl had now stood up and was walking away.

"Let my mind erase the last fifteen seconds of my life and then we can."

Kaoru frowned as he watched Yuu walk away.

Yuu wandered the room before she saw Kyoya sitting by himself with his black book and computer in front of him. She sat in the chair opposite of him and just watched as he typed for a few minutes.

"What are you writing about?"

"I am doing the club's financials."

"Well that sounds boring."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nah I'm just bored is all."

"Surely there is something I can do to fix that. We hosts are here to make sure you ladies are kept entertained."

Yuu stared at Kyoya for a long while before the boy blinked and pushed his glasses up.

"What are you-"

"HA! You blinked!"

"What?"

"You blinked first! I win!"

"That is very childish."

"Why Kyoya I thought you were supposed to make me happy not insult me. I am a paying customer you know."

"I thought you were here for Kaoru."

"Incest is a no-no."

"I'm sorry you were disappointed. I will try to make up for that loss."

Yuu rested her head in her hand.

"Really? Exactly how do you plan on going about that?"

"Perhaps we could talk of something that interests you."

"No thanks. However I would like to see what you got in this."

Yuu made to grab his black book but Kyoya was just a bit faster.

"Aw why can't I see it?"

"I prefer people are kept in the dark about certain things."

"Why? Do you keep porn in there or something?"

Yuu had purposely said that loud enough to attract the attention of the few people near their table. Those few girls gasped and looked over at Kyoya who at the time was standing up and walking away and motioning Yuu to follow which she did smiling. Once they were in a secluded corner of the room away from everyone else Kyoya turned towards her.

"I will make this session free for you if you leave now."

"I shan't be leaving anytime soon!"

"Then please behave like a proper lady instead of a child."

"Take that stick out of your ass and I'll think about it."

Kyoya glared at her before writing something down in his book. Yuu saw her chance and grabbed the book while he wrote and turned away from him and started to flip through the pages.

"Dude you seriously need to get a life."

"Yuu give that back."

"Now who sounds like a child."

"I will report you."

"Wow you're even a tattletale."

"Yuu." His voice was stern.

"Really why do you have to look information on everyone anyways? Oh wait am I in here?"

She smiled as she flipped through the pages and easily dodged Kyoya's attempts to grab the box back. He seemed even more upset about her looking for her information he has found on her. When she got to the page with her name on it she noticed it had her full name, parents name, her brother's, her looks in summary, lists of private tutors for her homeschooling, brief summary of her personality which she laughed at, and the last part made her stop. It was added at the end, like it was just a random fact or something that needed to be added to the list. He had written: Cute, good laugh, beautiful eyes, excellent sense of humor, and soft hands.

Since she had stopped moving Kyoya had snatched the book back knowing she had read the whole page. He refused at first to look at her but slowly regained his cool composure. Yuu however was taken aback by what Kyoya had written. She turned to look at him with hints of surprise and confusion on her face.

"Kyoya do you really mean all that?"

"Those were just general ways to sum up your looks for information."

"Right. How would you know if my hands were soft?"

"When you touched my face and traced my mouth."

"Oh that."

"Ms. Tsukino if you will excuse me I must check on the club's supply of cakes."

Yuu watched Kyoya walk past her as the faint blush he had slowly faded away.

_Wow. He thinks I'm cute and have beautiful eyes? I never would have thought that. Well he does have nice hair and good looks...wait what am I thinking?_

Yuu started hitting her head like she was trying to get her thoughts out of her head. Few of the passing girls gave her odd looks but she was too preoccupied to really notice.

* * *

><p><strong>wow I'm on a roll today! TWO chapters in ONE night! perhaps this is me just freaking out cause of school starting and all but eh who cares<strong>

**I'm actually updating more now! :D**

**so what do you all think of the whole Kyoya and his little black book? hmm?**

**Not to mention the fact that Kaoru has some explaining to do for Yuu since she obviously isn't a fan on 'brotherly love'**

**review review REVIEW! ^_^**


	13. Where is this going?

**so Kyoya's got a crush! Let us see how far this will go shall we?**

**hmm wonder what Kaoru is going to say to Yuu about the brotherly love...**

* * *

><p>Yuu would have continued hitting the side of her head for some time before hands took hold of her wrists stopping her actions.<p>

"Yuu? Uh club is over now and some of the members are worried about you...hitting your head like that."

The girl looked at Haruhi before biting her lip in thought then speaking.

"Some hosts were worried? Which ones?"

"Does it matter?"

Yuu grabbed the girl's face and brought it close to hers, their noses almost touching as Yuu stared wide eyed at Haruhi.

"It matters deeply!"

"I think it was just the twins." Yuu let go of her face and started to look around the room. "Besides Honey and Mori left right away and Tamaki was too busy saying good bye to guests."

"What about Kyoya?"

Haruhi shrugged. "He's been writing in his book."

Yuu crossed her arms as she stared over at the boy hurriedly writing in his black book. She started mumbling under her breath. Haruhi was going to say something but didn't want to get involved so she picked up her bag and left doing her best to ignore Tamaki who followed her out like a lost puppy.

"Yuu? Hey can I talk to you?"

She was so busy glaring at Kyoya that Yuu didn't notice a nervous Kaoru walk up to her.

"What about?"

"Well you seemed upset earlier."

"Oh you mean about that whole incest thing."

"Yeah."

Yuu put her hands on her hips and gave Kaoru her full attention.

"Okay what do you want to say about it?"

"Well I know what you're probably thinking about it."

"You mean how I'm thinking that you have a relationship with you brother that isn't what most people consider brothers having?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you have with your brother then? Is this just for the host club?"

"Yes of course!"

Yuu wasn't entirely convinced.

"Fine if that's true then answer me this. Would you rather go out on a date with me and leave your brother home by himself or stay home with him?"

"With you of course. Hikaru wouldn't mind being home for one night."

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Wow you didn't even think about that."

Kaoru smiled a little. "I didn't have to think about it."

"Kaoru I know that was a hard question for you. I know what its like to have a twin and I know you know Hikaru is having a problem. I wouldn't have cared if you chose to stay home with him."

Kaoru started to feel like he did something wrong but wasn't sure what.

"And beside what makes you think doing that with your brother is okay whether or not its real?"

"Its not like we go that far. I mean we do love each other, you of all people should understand what I mean by that."

"Yes I do but Ryuu and myself don't almost kiss like we're dating!"

"Why do you have such a problem with it if its not real?"

"How do I know its not? I see the way you look at Hikaru, Kaoru. Its more than sibling love."

"How could you think that? Besides how do I know you and your brother aren't like that?"

"First of all as you can tell I think incest is wrong and second Ryuu is gay in case you haven't noticed!"

"Would you two please keep your voices down it is getting hard to focus on my work."

Yuu shifted her glare to Kyoya who had walked over to them.

"What do you care?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Is something upsetting you?"

"Yes! The entire male species!"

After that Yuu walked out of the room off to search for her brother.

Kaoru glared at the door for a moment before his expression softened and he started to feel guilty for his fight with Yuu. Kyoya, too, looked at the door smirking out of amusement at seeing Yuu's reaction to the small fight she had with Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Yuu sat next to her brother in the Black Magic club while he was reading some old spell book.<p>

"Ryuu how can you love a guy?"

Said boy froze for a moment before peering over the top of his book at his sister.

"Excuse me?"

"What about them is so wonderful? I mean they're all a bunch of idiots!"

Ryuu set his book down having a feeling as to where this conversation was headed.

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

Suddenly Yuu tackled her brother to the floor and hovered over him, pinning him down. Ryuu remained unfazed by her actions being used to this treatment.

"Why do boys frustrate me!"

"How the hell would I know?"

Yuu growled at her brother. "Help me!"

"With what!"

Yuu sat back on her feet letting her brother sit up.

"I'm not sure actually."

Ryuu put his face in his hand.

"No its just I can't word it well. I do have a problem though."

"What is it? Is this about Kaoru?"

"Yes! He's, well I think he is, but I'm not really sure but it sure as hell looked like it."

"What?"

"I think he is in love with his brother. PLUS! Kyoya uh wrote something...about me."

"Then forget about Kaoru. He's too soft for you anyways. No way he can keep up with your insanity but what did Kyoya write? If it was something bad I'll curse him!"

Yuu hung her head feeling embarrassed.

"He didn't write anything bad."

Ryuu titled his head to the side. "Then what did he write?"

She glanced at her brother. "He wrote that I was cute, funny and had pretty eyes."

She watched her brother's face as he absorbed that information. She knew Ryuu still hated Kyoya for what his family's hospital had done to her.

"I'll still curse him."

"Ryuu!"

"You shouldn't be with him Yuu!"

"And why not."

"He would just lead you on! He wouldn't mean any of it he's just another host!"

"Argh! I'm so sick of your issues with the Host Club! They just say nice things to their customers! They don't run a prostitution ring or something!"

"That's not the reason I hate them."

Yuu looked at her brother for a minute before she started to smirk.

"Oh I get it now."

"What?"

"You liked one of them didn't you?"

Ryuu gritted his teeth and glared at his sister but that didn't hide the fact he started blushing.

"You did! Let me guess you confessed through a letter or something and they declined? Right? Seriously that's the reason you hate them? You have Hayato now that shouldn't bother you!"

He grumbled under his breath making Yuu roll her eyes.

"Well can you at least tell me which one it was?"

"I'm not going to tell you his name."

"Aw why not!"

"You'll just make fun of me."

"Ryuu I'm your sister I make fun of you on a daily basis. This is something different however so I'll be nice about it okay?"

"No ridicule?"

"Nope."

"And you won't tell any of the hosts?"

"I swear. Now tell tell tell!"

Ryuu's face went completely red before he gulped and shut his eyes not wanting to see her reaction.

"It was Honey."

He waited for what she had to say and when he heard nothing he slowly opened his eyes only to see Yuu covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Seriously? Honey?"

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me!"

"But I didn't think it would be Honey! I thought maybe Hikaru or Mori...but Honey?"

Ryuu pouted and looked to the side and tried to stand but Yuu was still sitting on his legs.

"Would you get off of me!"

Both were now standing and Yuu smiled and her clearly embarrassed brother.

"Don't worry Ryuu I won't tell a soul I promise."

He nodded his head and started to clean up the club room getting ready to leave. As the two walked to their car Ryuu kept glancing at his sister.

"Yuu."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"What would that be?"

"Promise me you will never date Kyoya. Seriously I don't like that guy and I don't want my sister getting hurt."

Yuu sighed. "Ryuu he isn't a bad guy."

"Just promise. You can talk to Kaoru and clear things up and be with him. Just not Kyoya."

"Thought you said Kaoru wasn't good enough for me?"

"He's better than Kyoya."

"Ryuu..."

Ryuu stopped walking and put his hands on his sister's shoulders and gave her a serious look.

"Please Yuu. Don't go for him. He doesn't deserve you." He then smirked as he thought of what she had said a day ago. "You got a heart of gold. I doubt Kyoya even has a heart to begin with."

"You really don't want me to be with him."

"That would be obvious now, yes."

A thought came to the girl's mind. "Alright Ryuu. I won't. No Kyoya for me."

Ryuu smiled and started walking again. "Thanks."

Yuu smiled and followed her brother outside.

_As long you don't know nothing can go wrong..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day/**_

* * *

><p>After much begging to her parents Yuu was aloud to go to school. She had gotten sick again from another raging head ache. Ryuu desperately wanted to take her to a hospital but Yuu refused. She didn't want to frighten her family and left out the part about her vision becoming blurry for a while during the head ache. As the twins walked into the school Ryuu was still worried, so much that he was firmly holding Yuu's hand as if she would disappear if he let go.<p>

"Ryuu I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."

"Its not the truth."

"Ryuu it is the truth."

He stopped and turned towards his sister.

"No I mean earlier. You said the head ache only made you sick. That wasn't all it did though was it?"

"Ryuu that is what happened."

"Yuu I'm your twin I can tell when you're lying. Tell me the truth!"

"Do we have to talk about this? Can't something cheerful be our topic?"

"It had something to do with your eyes didn't it?"

"Ugh come on let's go to class."

Yuu tugged her brother by the arm to their classroom. They got there before class had started but the other students were already in there. Ryuu sat down next to his sister in silence. Yuu took her seat and did her best to glance to her left without a certain boy in glasses noticing.

Yuu never was a lucky person.

"Yuu is there something you need?"

_Damn it...I gotta work on my secrecy._

"Uh nothing really just looking around."

"Well I would like to apologize. My behavior yesterday at club was inappropriate."

Yuu waved her hand in the air. "Please you have nothing to say sorry for. Really."

"I would like to make it up to you though, how about a nice dinner? This will be based solely on keeping up my reputation but none the less you will not have to pay."

He showed off his devil's smile. It vaguely reminded Yuu of Kaoru's evil grin but it was still different. Kaoru was only evil for his pranks and those were mostly conducted by Hikaru. Kyoya on the other hand has a true darkness about him and considering her family's experience in the Dark Arts this wanted her to learn more about this so called 'Shadow King'.

"Dinner?"

Someone cleared their throat behind Yuu making her turn around. It was Ryuu and he was giving her a look that clearly stated she was in trouble but Yuu just smirked and turned back to Kyoya.

"Its a date."

Kyoya smiled and nodded his head while Ryuu gritted his teeth and glared at his sister who turned to whisper to him.

"Its not a real date you idiot! He's just apologizing I did make a promise you didn't I?"

"Alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :D :D :D<strong>

**please be awesome and answer some of these questions for me 'k! :D**

**1. Kyoya/Yuu?**

**2. Kaoru/Yuu?**

**3. Hikaru gay?**

**4. Should Kaoru apologize to Yuu right away or wait?**

**5. Should Kyoya move in on Yuu being her dark knight?**

**6. Any silly ideas that would be humorous to have in this story? ;D**

**so yeah those are the questions please answer kindly! :D**


	14. We all have a dark side

**DINNER DATE! :D haha Ryuu's gonna kick Yuu's ass when he finds out...or just sit on her again :)**

**thanks for your reviews they're epic! ^_^**

**also the chances of me making a reference of some kind to Supernatural (an EPIC show of the CW and TNT) may happen so just bare with me here**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>As class continued on during the day Yuu was zoning in and out chewing on her pencil as she thought of having dinner with Kyoya. The thought of would she get out alive or not.<p>

_I wonder if he sold his soul by making a deal with a cross roads demon and that's why he's so grouchy. If he wanted a good deal he should've just come to my family. We have loads of spells that could help him if he needed something. Speaking of which I'm behind on my spells and curses...who's that kid in my class that runs the Black Magic Club? Ryuu would know wouldn't he?_

She heard someone clear their throat next to her and as she snapped back to reality she noticed that the teacher had started sleeping in the front of the class and the other students were chatting to each other. Yuu heard the noise again and looked over at Kyoya.

"What?"

"I think we should probably make a time when our dinner should be."

"Oh that's right. Well I just thought it would be tonight. Is that okay?"

"Not a problem."

Yuu jumped a little as the bell rang signalling lunch. As Kyoya and her started to get up he continued talking.

"I shall pick you up around six o'clock." Yuu started to give him her address when he just waved his hand and started leaving the room. "I know where you live."

She stood there for a moment at hearing this news.

_He did make a deal with the demon..._

* * *

><p>Like before during lunch Ryuu and Yuu sat next to each other, a few girls would walk by whispering how adorable the two looked together and Yuu would laugh the more uncomfortable Ryuu would get.<p>

"So brother of mine what is the name of the person who runs your club?"

"Nekozawa Umehito. Why do you care?"

"Cause I need practice!"

Ryuu smirked. "Like that will help you."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Well sure you can do spells, easy but your cursing skills suck."

Yuu growled at her brother before picking up her lunch and finding a different place to sit. Ryuu didn't mind he just took out his book that he will probably never be able to finish with all these interruptions. Yuu looked around and since she basically was a new student she didn't know many people and had trouble finding a seat till someone walked up next to her.

"You are welcome to take a seat with Tamaki and myself Yuu."

Yuu snapped her head to look at Kyoya, smiled and followed him to his table. Tamaki was there when they got there and greeted Yuu with a smile and a cheesy, over the top compliment that Yuu just simply smiled at.

As they ate Yuu kept glancing at Kyoya and finally the boy set his fork down and looked at her.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"What kind of bones did you use?"

Kyoya easily kept his cool but was still confused while Tamaki was choking on his food.

"Bones?"

"Yeah bones. Did you use chicken or cat bones for your cross roads deal? How long do you have to live?"

"I don't understand what you are referring to."

Yuu frowned. "Aw really?"

"I am sorry to say so."

"I could have sworn you made a deal."

"Why is that?"

"Well you act like you don't have a soul and I thought that you sold it."

"Why is this important?"

"Its not really I just find it interesting is all."

"Find what interesting exactly?"

"You're dark evilness."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow while he smirked. "So you find me interesting?"

Yuu opened her mouth to say yes but then realized what she would be saying and shut her mouth and turned pink. Tamaki of course only heard half of the conversation, considering he was slowly dying from lack of oxygen.

"Kyoya you sold your soul! Why would you do such a thing! There is more to life that work I can help you!"

"Tamaki quit being an idiot."

Said boy hung his head and slowly ate the rest of his food. Yuu giggled at the scene and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:57 at the Tsukino Household/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu was dressed in a black pleated skirt that was about two inches above her knees, black doll shoes, a long sleeved striped shirt that just had two colors of purple. Her hair was in its usual disarray of white spikes showing off her ears full of metal. Feeling this was a special occasion Yuu did her make up the same way she has always done it whenever her family held a special event. Black lipstick, thin black eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow. After many times of failed attempts to properly apply this style and help from her mother Yuu was able to not put it all on so thick and well hookerish.<p>

Now with three minutes to go Yuu was glaring at her brother with her hands on her hips as he leaned against the front door blocking it from her.

"Ryuu move your ass right now!"

He crossed his arms and eyed his sister.

"You only wear that make up when its for a special reason."

"Well what's it to you!"

"Who are you going to see tonight?"

She copied her brother's actions as her glare hardened.

"None of your business!"

"Its Kyoya isn't it? You promised you wouldn't date him Yuu!"

"I'm NOT dating him! GAH! You are such a friggin' idiot!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry dear sister is this his 'apology dinner'?"

"Why yes it is."

Ryuu snorted. "Yeah right. He's just trying to make a move on you."

The clock chimed 6:00 and the twins heard a car pull into the drive. Yuu realized her brother wasn't moving so she took out her phone with her brother watching. As she dialed a smirk started to form on her face and she spoke to Ryuu.

"You know I did ask Kyoya for a little favor in case something like this would happen."

Ryuu stayed in place but he now looked at his sister confused and worried.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well I just simply asked for all the hosts' phone numbers."

"What for?"

Yuu put the phone to her ear as she grinned at Ryuu. "Why to contact a host if I need their help and who better to call then-(the person answered the phone) Oh hey there Honey! Its Yuu how are you doing?"

Ryuu's face quickly drained of color and he tackled his sister to the floor and tried to grab the phone from her hand.

"Oh really Honey? That sounds fun! So listen I have some news to tell you."

"Yuu PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!"

Yuu covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "Then will you let me go to this dinner with Kyoya?"

"Fine yes whatever just don't tell Honey!"

Yuu smiled before talking into the phone. "Sorry about that Honey I was just going to tell you that I'm thinking of bringing some cakes to the host club sometime. Just thought you'd like to know! Bye!"

Ryuu helped her up and Yuu glared at him.

"Well I know what you're doing tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to make cake for Honey since I just lied to him!"

"ARGH! WHY!"

Yuu hit him on the head. "Cause you made me late tonight!"

There was a knock on the door and Yuu bounded over to answer it. Kyoya was standing there and at first he seemed a bit shocked by her appearance but took it in stride and bowed.

"Good evening Yuu are you ready to go?"

"Sure am! See 'ya Ryuu have fun baking!"

"Wait a second. Yuu, go on ahead I want to talk to Kyoya for a moment."

Yuu rolled her eyes and was about to object when Kyoya agreed and so Yuu shrugged and set off for the car while Kyoya turned back to face Ryuu his polite attitude starting to fade to his usual coolness.

"So what is it that you need?"

Ryuu felt zero intimidation from Kyoya and glared at him.

"I know what you're doing and I swear if my sister gets her heart broken because she stopped being of use for you I will personally curse you to hell and back."

"I understand your family's belief in the Dark Arts but curses are illogical."

Ryuu started to grind his teeth a bit and his hands were in fists.

"Then I'll beat you till your dead. Really I find no problem with that."

"It was pleasant talking with you but I shouldn't keep your sister waiting."

As Kyoya walked away Ryuu shouted after him.

"I mean it Ootori! Don't hurt her!"

After the door slammed shut Kyoya frowned for only a second before clearing his thoughts and got into the car where an anixious Yuu was waiting.

"So what did my brother have to say? Sorry if he said anything mean."

Kyoya smiled over at the girl.

"Oh don't worry he was simply being your loving brother."

Yuu snorted. "Loving? More like suffocating."

Kyoya may have been smiling but he couldn't get Ryuu's words out of his head.

_Why doesn't he just understand that I simply want what is best for Yuu?_

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Yuu were now sitting in a quaint little restaurant in the back away from all the people and noise. Yuu felt the situation take a pull towards the romantic side especially when she noticed their lighting consisted of three candles on the table with rose petals scattered at the base of the candlesticks. Kyoya seemed to be unaware of all this which just made Yuu feel slightly awkward so she just reached forward hovering her hand over a flame and letting the small fire flicker around her fingers, never long enough to burn them but just enough so she felt a slight ping of pain.<p>

Unaware to Yuu Kyoya was watching her every move finding it amusing how she would fidget in her seat and only briefly make eye contact with him as if she was nervous. What sparked his curiosity was her latest action of hovering her hand over the open flame. He watched as her hand would make contact with the flame yet she wouldn't pull it away.

"Isn't it painful to do that?"

Yuu glanced up at Kyoya then down at her hand.

"I feel a slight pain but its not so bad. I mean when I'd practice other spells I'd have to light candles and when I was younger and blind that meant I burned myself quite a bit so yeah it hurt but I got used to it." She then placed her hand on the table, looking at it while she blushed. "I kind of like the pain as well."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at hearing this his thoughts momentarily flickering to Takashi but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"That's right your family studies the Dark Arts."

"That would be correct. Hence why I thought you sold your soul."

"Well I can assure you I have done nothing of the sort. Beside what would there be to gain from that? Get all this glory but have a shortened life in which you have no time to celebrate said glory."

Yuu smirked. "Well most people who are smart enough to know that find other ways to gain their success the easy way."

Kyoya smirked back. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah this is nice its kind of romantic for a apology dinner don't you think?"

"I was hoping we could get past that."

"And get into what?"

"Nothing too serious." At this point Kyoya had reached one of his hands across the small table and placed it over Yuu.

She looked down at their hands she began to turn a slight pink before she smiled and laughed a little.

"So this was a date?"

"I overheard your brother in the hallway that he wishes you not to date me. I don't want to be the reason for a family dispute."

Yuu leaned forward a little. "Kyoya. That's what they call sneaking around."

The boy chuckled a little. "I suppose you are right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few hours Later/**_

* * *

><p>"There is your house."<p>

The two had pulled up in front of Yuu's home after their little dinner date in which they talked a great deal and seemed to get along quite well. Of course Yuu was far too nervous to ask if this meant they were together and knew if she did Kyoya would find a way to talk around the question. So being herself Yuu got an idea right before she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Kyoya." She kissed him on the cheek once and then a fast peck on his neck right above the collar of his shirt. "See you at school tomorrow!"

She giggled at the speechless Kyoya as she hopped out of the car and walked to her house.

Kyoya sat still as the car moved and after a moment slowly brought his hand up to touch the two places she kissed him and when he brought his hand in front of him he smirked as he saw black on his fingers from her lipstick.

_This truly was an interesting night..._

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ YAY ITS FINISHED AND IT WAS CUTE! haha if you didn't get the reference about Takashi just think about it ;D<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ADD TO THE EPICNESS!**


	15. Let's write a lie

**wow all of two you actually cared about what Kaoru is feeling...he feels the love guys...-_-**

**well ANYWAYS I loved your reviews however a few were rather confusing ;) you know who you are (I'm figuring it out I think...)**

**so yes thanks to you all for you support and I hope you keep enjoying this! :D**

**Alright sooo I can't decide between Yuu getting Kyoya or Kaoru SO I'm leaving that to my wonderful readers! Don't let me down! ^_^**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! HOWEVER YUU IS MINE! TAKE HER AND RYUU WILL CURSE YOU! :D**

* * *

><p>Yuu tried to hold down her nerves as she sat in her chair in the classroom. She had easily avoided Ryuu when she got home since he was busy in the kitchen baking cakes for Honey the proof was the bandages on his hands covering the burns from the oven. Of course Ryuu tried to question Yuu about the dinner with Kyoya but she just kept her mouth shut. At last Kyoya had walked into the classroom and he looked tired and pissed off. Yuu couldn't think of a better time to mess with him and she smiled even more when she realized Kyoya was wearing the same white shirt as the night before probably because he didn't sleep last night and she noticed something up by the collar. Once Kyoya sat down Yuu turned in her chair to face him, smirking.<p>

"Good morning Kyoya."

All she got was a glance in her direction which she took as a sign to continue.

"You look like hell."

"I was up all night working on financials for the club because Tamaki called about all these stupid changes he wanted to do."

Yuu noticed that a few girls around Kyoya were watching him with deep fascination.

"So Kyoya, what's that on your shirt collar?"

At first the boy didn't move but slowly he brought his hand up and felt at his collar and looked at his fingers and again saw the black lipstick. So what did he do?

He lied.

"Probably pen ink since I fell asleep for an hour and I most likely landed on the pen and it leaked out."

Yuu leaned forward and inspected the shirt like she never seen the stain before.

"It looks like lipstick though."

Now Kyoya fully looked at Yuu and his glare said nothing more than 'shut up!'. So she smirked.

"So who was it Kyoya?" This caught the girls' attention. Yuu feigned a gasp. "Kyoya don't tell me you are involved in prostitution!"

Like she planned the girls around Kyoya started to whisper about his mystery lady and who it could be. Kyoya glared at Yuu who smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What can you do about it Kyoya?" She leaned forward still smiling and whispered. "Nothing!"

She giggled as she sat back up but as soon as she saw her brother's face the giggling stopped and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ryuu, lighten up. You're so depressing!"

* * *

><p>Lunch bell rang and Yuu stood up putting her books into her bag when someone whispered into her ear.<p>

"Believe me, there is something I can do about it."

Yuu shivered a little at the threat but smiled none the less.

"I'll be waiting to see what that something is."

As Kyoya walked past her she felt something pushed into her hand. It was a note Kyoya had written.

- Dinner again?

Yuu smiled and walked a little faster to catch up to him. When she did she took hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Kyoya."

"Yes?"

"I get to pick this time."

He smirked and nodded his head but his smirk vanished when he looked down the hall and saw a worried Kaoru looking at the two confused. Yuu however was looking the other way and saw her brother's murderous glare directed at Kyoya. Yuu and Kyoya walked separate ways without saying goodbye or anything else feeling too watched to do so.

* * *

><p>Yuu proudly walked into the host club with her brother following right behind her. Both had containers in their hands holding a few different types of cakes that Ryuu had baked for Honey. Once Yuu saw the little blonde boy she smiled.<p>

"Honey I got your cake!"

"Yuu-chan did you bake all this by yourself?"

She noticed her brother's uncomfortable and depressing aura.

"Oh I didn't make these Ryuu did. He made all of these cakes for you!"

Ryuu had now put his container on top of Yuu's and started to leave but Honey tackled him without warning.

"Aw thanks Ryuu! You're so sweet!"

Yuu laughed at the scene and how her brother was frozen on the ground as his old time crush was hugging him.

"Uh Honey? I think my brother may pass out from fear."

"Oh sorry Ryuu! Takashi I'm gonna go eat some cake now 'k!"

Yuu handed the cakes over to Takashi and helped her brother off the floor. She smirked at his red face.

"Oh you know you liked it."

Ryuu drew a symbol in the air with his middle and pointer fingers and muttered some Latin, then walked away. Yuu rolled her eyes and felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around.

"Oh hi, Kyoya."

"What was your brother doing?"

"He was doing a curse but he's not very good at that one so its not going to work. He thinks I'm the one who needs practice." Yuu snorted at the thought and Kyoya smirked.

"What is your specialty?"

Yuu grinned at Kyoya. "Practically any spell and the voodoo and lust curses are my favorites."

"Your favorites are voodoo and lust? That's an interesting combination."

She smirked up at the boy. "I could always practice on you if you'd like."

Kyoya smirked back and was going to give a response but someone interrupted him.

"Yuu can I talk to you? Its really important."

Kyoya nodded his head goodbye to Yuu and left her alone with Kaoru.

"Alright say your words."

"Are you still mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"I don't know, me, the incest thing, anything in general?"

Yuu put a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Well I'm not too mad at you. The incest thing pisses me off and that will never change and corn on the cob."

"...corn on the cob?"

"Yes! It bothers me! Its always getting stuck in your teeth and when you eat it, it always squirts juice everywhere!"

"Well I don't think I've heard that before but you're still mad at me then?"

"Well I won't be if you just promise not to do the incest thing anymore."

"I can't do that. Its what Hikaru and I do for the club, I can't just quit!"

Yuu shrugged. "Okay then don't and we can be friends cause I'm not going to share you with your brother Kaoru. That's not how that works."

"Yuu I told you its not like that! And like you should be talking about sharing cause you're hanging on Kyoya all the time now!"

"I'm not dating him, Kaoru."

"Well it sure looks like it."

"Why is it so hard for you to just let Hikaru go? You can still be his twin Kaoru. You can still love him without _being_ in love with him."

"Hikaru needs me, I can't just leave him!"

Yuu was getting frustrated that Kaoru wouldn't understand her, so she stepped closer and lowered her voice.

"Well did you know Hikaru might be gay?"

Kaoru's shocked face made Yuu snort.

"Wow and you say you know him. Ryuu's been telling me your brother has been checking him out lately and not only that Hikaru himself had said he was confused."

"T-that, that can't be...He.."

"Just admit Kaoru. You don't know Hikaru like you thought you did."

With that Yuu walked away from Kaoru and went to go sit at an vacant table where she sat down and laid her head down on it and closed her eyes as another headache took over.

_Ugh these headaches are coming in more often. Maybe I should go to the doctor. Man they hurt!_

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment when she felt a sudden blast of pain that dulled out after a bit but came back like a pulse. She heard someone sit down across from her but decided against looking up to see who it was. However when the person spoke it was all too clear who it was.

"What is causing your pain now?" Yuu could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Is it enjoyable?"

"It is a head ache mind you and it freaking hurts and I want to die."

"What happened to you liking pain?"

Yuu shifted her head so that her chin was propping her up and she could look at Kyoya.

"This is a different pain. This pain is obnoxious and there is no way to get rid of it. So stop being a jackass right now and make it better."

"Exactly how would I make it better?"

"You're smart. Think of something. Steal drugs from your family's hospital."

"Not only would that be foolish, it would also be completely stupid."

"Hmm maybe give me the number of your prostitute and she can make me feel better."

Yuu grinned as Kyoya began to glare at her.

"I will not be forgetting that."

"Believe me, I wouldn't let you forget it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random POV that has just a bunch of information I believe is important and I thought it would be funny to add ^_^/**_

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking towards the Black Magic club room when he heard footsteps behind him but he was still in shock from Honey hugging him that he really didn't care till someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed his back against a wall. Ryuu glared a his attacker.<p>

"What do you want Hitachiin!"

"I need your help!"

_This one has less control of his emotions...Hikaru. _"You're still confused aren't you?"

"Just shut up!"

Ryuu just stared at Hikaru, showing no emotion because he really didn't care about his problem because frankly he just didn't like either of those twins.

"What do you want from me anyways? Seriously I need to go now."

Then without warning Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Ryuu. The white haired boy froze instantly and his eyes were wide as the red head kissed him and it wasn't a short kiss either. Eventually though, Hikaru did pull back, and to Ryuu's dismay not far enough, and stared at Ryuu as if he was waiting for something to happen. However, Ryuu found his voice first.

"Uh..."

Hikaru started chewing his lip for a moment before he backed away from Ryuu but kept looking at him with a strange look that Ryuu couldn't understand. Then Hikaru just walked away leaving Ryuu frozen against the wall wondering what the hell just happened, but the final thought that reached his inner mind made him want to smack himself.

_Did I enjoy that?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsukino Household/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu was picking out an outfit for her second unofficial date with Kyoya when her bedroom flew open and Ryuu ran in and tackled her to the ground.<p>

"Dear God help me!"

"What the hell? Ryuu get off me! You're making me flat chested!"

"That's not important right now!"

"As a girl, believe me it is!"

"Argh!" Ryuu jumped up and yanked Yuu up nearly pulling her arm out of the socket.

"Ouch! Would you be nicer? What's freaking you out? Ugh, if it has to do with something Hayato wanted to try with you I don't want to hear it!" As she was speaking Ryuu was pacing around. She mumbled to herself. "He'll just tell me later anyways, no need for you to say it." She shuddered at remembering all the 'stories' Hayato loved telling Fern and herself about Ryuu and him.

"Listen this is really important!"

"Then just tell me!"

"Hikaru kissed me and I kind of liked it."

"..."

Ryuu ran his hands through his hair and waited for her to speak.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yuu!"

"You kissed...Hikaru? Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"_He _kissed _me._"

"And you liked it?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Yuu put an arm around her brother as she started walking the two of them to the door.

"Well there is one little thing I can say that will put an end to this." Ryuu eagerly awaited for her to finish her sentence. Once they got to the door Yuu smiled at her brother before giving him a hard shove out of her room. "You can leave me alone and solve it yourself!" She then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Come on Yuu, help me!"

"I think not!"

"Why not!"

"This is my response for leaving me alone at the park when I was blind and I ran into a pole!"

"Yuu quit being immature!"

"La la la I can't hear youuuu..."

Yuu started to ignore her brother's shouts through her door and finished getting dressed in her black skinny jeans, red long sleeve shirt under her brother's short sleeve grey shirt. She had on three necklaces, all a form of a cryptic cross with one being a choker, then next hanging a little lower and the last one hanging a lower than the last. She decided her makeup could be simple and just used eyeliner like an Egyptian princess. She slipped on her black boots that resembled combat boots and were almost up to her knees. Once she was done getting ready she noticed the silence on the other side of the door and was happy to see her brother had left and she could freely go out to see Kyoya without him wondering where she was going.

"I hope more will happen this time around."

* * *

><p><strong>annndddd its done! :D<strong>

**and I will let you all know when I close the voting for Kyoya/Yuu & Kaoru/Yuu!**

**SO KEEP ON VOTING! ^_^**

**and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D :D**


	16. All I see is Darkness

**okay Ryuu is by far one of my favorite characters to write for ^_^ haha he just makes me laugh cause he's so...annoyed with everything!**

**Keep on messaging your vote for Kyoya or Kaoru cause that's still going!**

**I own nothing Ouran related!**

* * *

><p>Yuu giggled as she sat across the table from Kyoya. They were in a diner, but since this was Yuu's pick it had a little twist. The theme of this place was Gothic and Yuu fit in quite well, while Kyoya sat very still and kept glancing around the room at all the decorations hanging on the walls, looking a littler paler than he usually looked. The workers at this place were dressed for the part in their beautiful dark colored gowns and suits, giving off a steampunk feeling along with the Gothic. Yuu was in heaven because her brother had taken her here a while earlier, and even though she couldn't see anything, her brother's description of the place made her smile.<p>

"So Kyoya, what do you think?"

"I can say that I haven't been to a place like this before."

Yuu leaned forward and rested her head in her hands as she smiled at Kyoya.

"Aw are you scared? Do you want me to sit next to you and hold your hand?"

Now Kyoya glared at her, but Yuu knew there was some humor in it.

"What would you like to do after dinner then, Yuu?"

"Well I'm not sure. We could go to your home. I'd like to see it."

"My father is home right now and that wouldn't work out. Why not your home?"

"My brother...isn't your biggest fan."

Now Kyoya started to smirk.

"Who said he would have to know? Isn't that what they call sneaking around?"

Yuu laughed as her words were used back to her.

The waitress came with their food. Yuu had gotten an Italian plate that she couldn't pronounce. Kyoya had gone for a simple bowl of pasta. As they ate the talking continued with Kyoya waiting till his mouth was empty and Yuu having a mouth full of food. Yuu ended up finishing her plate faster and couldn't help but smile a little at how Kyoya had smeared some sauce on his face because the noodle slipped off his fork. She got up and took her napkin and walked around the table. Before Kyoya even knew he had something on his face Yuu was softly wiping it off. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her face was rather close to his, but Yuu didn't take notice.

"You had some sauce on your face."

"Thank you."

Yuu sat back down. "No problem."

When Kyoya was finished they got ready to leave, Kyoya seeming happier once they left the place. He was pulling his phone out of his pocket to call his driver but Yuu snatched the phone and started walking away, taunting him.

"No phone Kyoya. Come on, lets walk back."

He started walking after her and attempted to grab the phone back but failed.

"Walk to where exactly?"

"My house."

Kyoya stopped his advances and looked at her, smiling.

"Really, we get to go to your place? I thought you were worried about your brother?"

"Sneaking around Kyoya. Sneaking around."

"Fine, but I want my phone back."

Yuu grinned and slipped the phone down the front of her shirt and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, get it then."

Kyoya walked up to Yuu till they were inches apart. She smiled up at him, as if she was challenging him.

"Go on. If you're so cool and have the 'I don't give a shit' attitude then this shouldn't be too hard for you."

For once it appeared Kyoya was speechless, so Yuu just smiled and took his hand and led him in the direction of her home.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we just use the front door?"<p>

"Because my brother will be waiting for me and I don't want him to see you! We're like Romero and Juliet. We're not supposed to be together so we gotta sneak around and stay out of view of everyone. Only I'm not dying. At least not how she did anyways. Ugh that poison must have tasted awful."

Kyoya was too annoyed with the fact that he was going to have to climb up a vine covered wall, that he didn't hear what Yuu said.

"Just give me my phone and lets use the front door."

"The only way you're getting your phone back is if you get it yourself. Now stop being such a baby and follow me."

Yuu started climbing up the vines that went to right under her bedroom window, leaving Kyoya down on the ground. After sighing and realizing he really needed his phone back, Kyoya started climbing after her.

"So have you climbed this before Yuu?"

"Nope. Its fun though isn't it? I feel like a spider on the wall or something."

Yuu was clearly enjoying herself, while Kyoya now felt very unsure with this new information but to his relief it only took them about five minutes to climb the wall and Yuu was opening her window and slipped inside and turned back to help Kyoya in. Now both of them were standing in the dark room and Yuu bounded over to the other side to turn the light on. Kyoya readjusted his glasses as he looked around. After turning on the lights, Yuu went and laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling, feeling rather tired after the climb. She felt the bed shift and glanced over to see Kyoya doing the same.

"Bet this is the most interesting date you've ever been on, right Kyoya?"

"I believe it is the only date I've ever been on that didn't involve my father setting it up."

"Really? Well its an honor!"

Kyoya chuckled and looked over at Yuu who looked back and after a moment she looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes with a smile still on her face. He kept on looking at her as if he was amazed that he could be near her. His hand reached over without him telling it to, and it brushed across her cheek. He smiled as she leaned into his hand, still looking as if she was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Kyoya's eyes glanced down, remembering where his phone was and that he needed it back. He smirked as he thought of a plan and slowly he began to put it in action.

He rolled over so he was hovering over Yuu. By now she had opened her eyes and grinned up at Kyoya. He leaned in and put a hand under her chin and slowly sat up bringing her with him. Now he was sitting on the backs of his feet and Yuu, too, was sitting. Both by now had closed their eyes and Kyoya used his hand under her chin to bring her face closer. Their noses touched, but he was very careful not to kiss her. Yuu had started to run her hand through his hair while the other went to his side, lightly holding onto his shirt. Kyoya's other hand rubbed against her shoulder as he continued to bring his lips ever so close to hers, but never having actual contact.

Suddenly Kyoya pulled back smirking at Yuu's confused face.

"Kyoya?"

He held up his phone as the smirk grew on his face and Yuu just stared at the object in utter shock.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Lets just say its my little secret."

Yuu rolled her eyes and gave Kyoya a shove, successfully getting him off her as she sat looking at him, but her smiled vanished and she gripped her head. Her eyes shut in pain as she fell to her side as it felt her like her head was getting split into two. Kyoya was calling out to her but she wasn't responding. Yuu opened her eyes and let out a strangled yelp from shock and pain. She saw nothing. Yuu started to cry and kept opening and closing her eyes, hoping her vision would come back. Soon though the pain slowly dulled away. Yuu opened her eyes and cried even harder realizing she could see again. She was sitting up again and Kyoya was hugging her tightly and that was when she noticed she was shaking.

"Yuu are you alright?"

She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded and clutched Kyoya's shirt like it was her life line. He started running his hand through her hair to calm her down and whispered into her forehead, hoping she would start to feel better. Soon she stopped crying and pulled back from Kyoya to wipe her eyes. Kyoya kept looking at her with nothing but worry.

"Yuu what happened?"

"It was just a headache."

He used his thumb to brush away a tear she had missed.

"Tell me the truth."

Yuu looked at her hands and closed her eyes.

"I-I couldn't see. My eyes...I was blind again but its fine now."

"Does this happen often?"

"The headaches come and go but my vision has only blurred, never gone completely away."

She turned to look at Kyoya with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Kyoya I'm scared."

He held her close for a while before pulling back and telling her to lay down. Yuu got under the covers and Kyoya watched her for a moment before he said that he was going to leave so she could sleep. Yuu sat up and grabbed his arm and asked him to stay a while longer with her. He thought for a moment but nodded his head. He got under the covers with her and placed his glasses on the table next to her bed. Yuu buried her face into his chest and put an arm around his middle while Kyoya slipped a hand around to her back to pull her even closer and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here. Don't be scared."

He felt her nod and listened as her breathing deepened till she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>aw poor Yuu :(<strong>

**chapter is done though so yeah review please!**

**I'm pro Kyoya but that doesn't mean he'll just automatically win either so I'm still looking to you readers for help with that :D**


	17. Burned Alive

**The poll is still open! SO KEEP VOTING! :D :D**

**so far...**

**Kyoya/Yuu- 20**

**Kaoru/Yuu-13**

**who shall be victorious in the end! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking in his pajamas pants, down the hallway to get something to eat for breakfast. He was rubbing one of his eyes as he pasted Yuu's door and stopped when he noticed the light coming from under the it.<p>

"Idiot, left the light on."

Ryuu yawned and opened the door. He walked over to her bed to wake her up for school when he noticed something wasn't right.

_Why do I see someone else in her bed?_

Ryuu immediately filled with rage at the thought of another guy in _his _sister's bed. No way in hell would he ever allow that. He growled and walked up to the bed and snatched the pillow from under the boy's head and smacked his face with it till he woke up. The boy sat up and blocked any further attacks and soon captured the pillow and glared at his attacker till he realized who it was. Then Kyoya put on his glasses and Ryuu knew exactly who he was now. Since Kyoya moved so much, Yuu had woken up and sat up in bed.

"Kyoya what are you doing?"

Kyoya stayed silent and kept his eyes on Ryuu who, at the time, didn't know who to glare at.

"Yuu why the hell is Kyoya in bed with you!"

Now the girl was fully awake and looked between her brother and Kyoya.

"Well in case you haven't notice, we're still wearing our clothes from yesterday so obviously nothing like _that _happened. In fact he never even kissed me."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's in your bed!"

"Quit being so annoyed Ryuu and get over it! I like Kyoya. Deal with it!"

"Fine, whatever but does he like you back? I bet he's told you all sorts of lovely things hasn't he? How much of it do you think is real? How much do you even know about him?"

For once Yuu couldn't answer her brother and glared off to the side feeling slightly defeated and very annoyed all at once. Kyoya cleared his throat and gained the twins' attention.

"I have to agree that even though I know a great deal about Yuu, she does not know much about me. However, my feelings towards her are not affected by any of that."

Yuu looked at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye while Ryuu clenched his fists.

"Bullshit. You can't even say you like my sister!"

Yuu looked down at her hands, knowing her brother was right. If Kyoya did like her, it wouldn't be hard for him to say so.

"I do though. I enjoy Yuu's company. I find her sense of humor to be, although rather dark and devious, funny and clever. He laugh or rather giggle, makes me smile and want to laugh with her. I feel like I can have an intellectual conversation with her, but know she can keep things light and fun when need be. With that said I think it is obvious how I feel about her. I do like her, very much."

A small smile appeared on Yuu's face as she looked down at her hands, thinking about what Kyoya had just said. Then what Ryuu did next was slightly unexpected.

He grabbed Kyoya by his shirt and pulled him close to his face. His voice was like a growl.

"If you make my sister cry or hurt her in any way I will burn. You. _Alive_."

With that he let go of the boy and stalked out of the room slamming the door shut. Yuu quickly turned towards Kyoya and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyoya I'm so sorry for my brother!"

"Its fine. He has every right to be worried about you. You are his sister after all."

Yuu wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still really sorry."

"Don't be."

"I have to get ready for school and you should probably go home to do the same, right?"

"Yes."

Then Kyoya repeated his actions of the night before and put his hand under her chin and brought their faces close together. This time, however, Kyoya closed the distance and their lips met. This kiss felt completely different to Yuu then her kiss with Kaoru. Kaoru was gentle and cautious, but Kyoya was passionate and demanding, and Yuu had no problem with that. She smiled at him when he pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the nose. He smirked back at her and said goodbye and got up, straightening his clothes and left her room, using the door this time. Yuu laid back down on her bed smiling up at her ceiling. She turned her head and noticed the time and screamed realizing she had only ten minutes to get ready and started to run about her room trying to find all her school stuff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At school/_**

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking down a hallway, heading towards his club room. His head was down as he glared at the floor. He was still furious at his sister for going behind his back with Kyoya and he still just simply hated Kyoya. Again footsteps sounded behind him and he felt a hand on his shoulder yet again, but this time Ryuu was too pissed off to deal with this. He turned around and grabbed the other's shoulders and slammed him against the wall.<p>

"I don't have time to deal with this crap Hitachiin!"

Ryuu's glare burned into Hikaru as the red headed boy did his best to return the glare but Ryuu still saw the fear flicker through his eyes. Seeing that Ryuu felt a strange feeling and without his brain telling him, Ryuu grabbed Hikaru by the face and slammed their lips together. It was rough and at first Hikaru stood frozen, but a moment later he was able to move and he gripped Ryuu's hips and pulled the boy's body flush against his own. Ryuu growled when Hikaru bit his lip hard, probably drawing blood, but like his sister Ryuu enjoyed the pain and kept kissing the boy till oxygen became important and he had to pull back. He didn't move too far though, since their noses would brush as the two boys tried to calm their heavy breathing.

It was then that Ryuu looked at Hikaru and a thought struck him so hard he stood still. This wasn't Hayato in front of him. He was too busy thinking he didn't see the red head grin and lean forward. He did, however, feel him lick up his chin and across his bottom lip. Hikaru pulled back and licked his own lips. Ryuu looked at the boy, showing slight confusion.

"You had blood on your face."

"Oh."

Hikaru then wrapped his arms around Ryuu's middle and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Ryuu put his arms around the boy and slowly rubbed his back as his head rested on Hikaru's.

_Why did I just do that? Hikaru may have found out he's gay, fine whatever, but that doesn't mean I should do this to him. I can't be with him and Hayato! Damn it, what I'm I going to tell Hayato? Am I going to tell Hayato?_

Ryuu let go of Hikaru and mumbled some kind of apology and started to walk away when fingers slipped into one of his belt loops and made him stop. Ryuu looked back at the younger boy.

"Ryuu. Hayato doesn't need to know."

His grin made Ryuu unsure what to do but he soon found himself nodding his head and then Hikaru smiled and walked away leaving Ryuu to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Yuu was already in the classroom before her brother was. At the time she was just working on some homework that wasn't due yet, but she just wanted to get it out of the way. Kyoya sat down next to her and was glancing over at her every once in a while.<p>

"Good morning Yuu."

Her head snapped up and she looked over at Kyoya and smiled.

"Morning!"

"Is everything alright?"

"With what?"

"Your brother. He didn't seem too happy earlier."

"Eh just let him sulk. Its what he gets for trying to control my life."

"How are the headaches?"

"I haven't gotten another one since last night."

"Yuu, you should probably go to a doctor. It could be something serious if your vision is being obscured."

She bounced her pencil on the tip of her nose as she stared off into space.

"I don't like going to hospitals though. They smell funny and the food is gross."

"If you get another headache will you please let me know at least?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Just then Ryuu walked into the room. Yuu noticed that he seemed flustered but when his eyes landed on Kyoya, all she saw was rage hidden in his eyes. As he walked by Kyoya's desk to his own, Ryuu swung his bag out and smacked Kyoya in the face, nearly taking off his glasses.

"Oh sorry about that. I should watch where I'm going."

Kyoya straightened out his glasses and didn't look in Ryuu's direction.

"Yes, perhaps you should."

Ryuu sat down and Yuu threw a balled up piece of paper at him. She then leaned over to whisper to him.

"Will you knock it off! You're acting like you five!"

"You made me a promise Yuu and you didn't keep it!"

"What happened earlier?"

Ryuu's glare faltered at her sudden change of subject, but he knew she knew something was wrong. It was a twin thing.

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes but lowered his voice even more.

"It has to do with Hikaru."

Yuu caught on rather quickly.

"Did he kiss you again?"

"Uh this time...I kissed him."

"Ryuu! What about Hayato!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I thought about that!"

"Well clearly you haven't since you're too busy making out with Hikaru!"

"Look I don't know why I did it, it just happened! I couldn't stop myself."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know...Yuu please I know you're mad at me, but you gotta help me. I don't know what to do!"

Yuu looked at her brother's pained expression.

"Okay. Do you want me to talk to Hikaru?"

"I don't care, just do something, please."

Yuu nodded her head and sat back up, thinking about what she would be needing to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Host CLub/_**

* * *

><p>Yuu walked into the Host Club and looked around. A hand went onto her shoulder and she looked to see who it was.<p>

"Oh hey, Kyoya."

"Hello. How may I be of service to you today?"

Yuu giggled at the little act Kyoya put on for the club.

"Well as much as I would like that, I'm actually here for another purpose. For Ryuu actually."

Kyoya nodded his head.

"Of course. I'll see you later then."

"Yup!"

Yuu then started to walk around the room trying to find the devious twins. To her surprise, and luck, their table was empty at the time and Yuu went and sat down across from them. Kaoru glanced at her then at his hands, looking guilty for some reason, while Hikaru grinned at her, thinking he knew something she didn't.

"Hey there guys."

"Hey Yuu."

"Alright listen I need to talk with Hikaru. Alone."

Kaoru's head snapped up and looked over at Hikaru, worried. Hikaru grinned even more and nodded his head.

"Sure, why not? Be right back Kaoru."

Once the two moved over to a more excluded area, Yuu started talking.

"I know what you have been doing with my brother, Hikaru. I have nothing against you being gay, but my brother has a boyfriend and he doesn't like this confusion. Its not fair to him."

Hikaru folded his arms and smirked at the girl.

"Well are you sure about that? He seemed to be liking it quite a bit. In fact, this time he kissed me."

"I'm well aware of that, but you've met Hayato. You know that kid's gonna be upset to find his boyfriend's been cheating on him. Do you really want to be that person?"

Hikaru shrugged.

"Its not my problem if Ryuu can't control himself. He seems to need more than one guy to keep him satisfied. Seems you two have more in common than I thought."

Yuu widened her eyes at his words and a loud slapping sound was heard throughout the room. Then before she knew it, the girls were gone and Hikaru and herself were in another room of the club and Hikaru was being carried by Takashi while Kyoya ushered Yuu inside. Hikaru was holding his face where Yuu had hit him and Kaoru was at his side trying to help. Yuu, however, had tears in her eyes as Hikaru's words continued to hurt her the more she thought about them.

"Why would you say something like that!"

"Well its the truth! It doesn't matter who's fault it is, you could have just said no and nothing bad would have happened but no. You just couldn't resist."

Now the tears dripped down her face as she looked at Hikaru, shocked. Kyoya had seen Yuu cry before and it hurt him even more to see her cry now. His glasses flashed as he looked over at the twin.

"What did you say to her, Hikaru?"

Hikaru was too in the moment to crumble completely under Kyoya's gaze, although it still got to him a little.

"Nothing but the truth. She knows what she did and that it was wrong."

"And what if she doesn't and you're just being an ass and dragging her through an emotional turmoil? Then what?"

"She hurt my brother! I'm not just going to let that go!"

"So by telling me I'm a slut is going to make everything better? Where is the logic in that!"

Kyoya glanced down at Yuu when her voice cracked. He hated seeing like this and soon his hand circled its way around her waist, to comfort her. Yuu didn't seem to notice as she rubbed the tears off her face and continued to yell at Hikaru.

"And I'm sorry if your brother's feelings were hurt! Ever thought that mine were too? I really liked Kaoru but I'm sorry I'm not a fan of incest and that ruined things. I tried to talk it out with him, Hikaru, but it wasn't going anywhere! Did you ever think to get my side of the story too? Grow up and quit being so immature about things! Your brother is old enough to handle his own relationships, your input is not needed-"

Suddenly Yuu fell to her knees and her hands were waving in front of her face. Tears started again as Yuu furiously started to blink her eyes. No one said anything and no one moved except for Kyoya. He was down at her side in seconds and was grabbing her shoulders.

"Yuu? What's wrong? Tell me!"

"I c-can't see!"

Then Yuu folded in on her self, bringing her head almost to her knees and her hands seemed to be almost clawing at her head. It was another headache but this time the pain was so strong it made her body lock up and suddenly felt numb for a minute before all life seemed to drain and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED!<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely ^_^**


	18. Help Me

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER YOU CAN VOTE! AFTER THIS I SHALL MAKE MY DECISION!**

**Poor Yuu. Any wonder what's wrong with her? If you guess right I'll give you a chocolate cake!**

**I own nothing blah blah blah only my characters blah blah...yeah you get the point...**

* * *

><p>Yuu had been in the hospital for several days now. She hasn't woken up yet and even though the doctors were good at hiding their emotions, they were still concerned. Until she was stable, Yuu wasn't aloud any visitors and this was driving Ryuu insane. He couldn't see his sister, he didn't know what was wrong with her and he couldn't do anything to help. He was sad, scared, worried, confused, and angry all in one and his mind and body couldn't handle it. He wouldn't go to school everyday anymore, only a day or two. After a week of not having Yuu home, Ryuu started lashing out at random servants and even his parents at times. He hadn't spoken to Hayato since who knows how long and the guilt of the secret with Hikaru just continued to eat away at him like everything else was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>At School After Hours/_**

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking out of the school, only reason he was there was because his parents begged him to go. He was walking with his hands shoved into his pockets and his head down. Ever since Yuu had gone to the hospital Ryuu had shut everyone out. No one talked to him because he wouldn't say anything back. Even the members of the black magic club couldn't get him to talk. Ryuu stopped and looked up at a sign above a door.<p>

Music Room 3

He glared at the sign and without caring about the anything else he opened the doors and stormed in. The hosts were having some kind of meeting and all of them turned to look at Ryuu as he walked in. He didn't notice any of them except for one. Ryuu walked right up to Kyoya, grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him in the face, breaking his glasses. Ryuu would have continued but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the boy's arms and held him in place. Takashi helped Kyoya up and Kyoya pulled out a new pair of glasses. All the hosts stared at Ryuu like he had gone mad. Said boy was struggling in the twins' hold and started shouting at Kyoya.

"Its all your fault! You and your stupid family and their hospital! You're killing her! If you just left her alone then she'd be fine! She would be okay and standing next to me instead of laying lifeless on one of your stupid hospital beds!"

By the end of his little speech Ryuu broke down and slipped out of the twins grasp and onto his knees. His hands were on the floor supporting him while the only sound was his quiet sobbing.

"What is wrong with my sister?"

All the hosts looked at Kyoya, assuming that question was for him. He looked down at the crying boy and moved to kneel in front of him.

"Our doctors are working non stop to figure that out. She's still alive, Ryuu. That hasn't change and our doctors would never let it."

Ryuu slowly brought his head up to look at Kyoya. Even with his blurred vision he could still see the slowly forming black eye Kyoya was getting.

"I'm sorry."

Kyoya shook his head and helped the boy stand up.

"Please don't apologize. I understand your reasons."

Ryuu nodded his head and even though Kyoya gave him something good to think about, dark thoughts continued to enter his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsukino Household/**_

* * *

><p>Ryuu was pacing around in Yuu's bedroom. Ever since she went to the hospital Ryuu had been going into her room whenever he could. Right now he had his phone in hand and Hayato's number was on the screen. He knew he needed to tell him, but he just couldn't get himself to dial the number. Then the phone started ringing in his hand and Ryuu gulped when he realized who it was.<p>

"H-hey Hayato."

"Hi there Ryuu! Is something wrong? You don't sound good."

Ryuu ran his hand through his hair.

"Could you come over? I really need to talk to you."

"Uh sure. It might be a minute. Fern's grandmother is locking her in her room and I need to bring her something to eat, but after that I should be over."

"Okay see you then."

"Alright bye!"

"Bye."

The phone closed and slipped from his hand as Ryuu covered his face with his hands.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Once Hayato came over Ryuu greeted him by crushing him in a hug. Hayato wasn't used to his boyfriend being so openly affectionate but didn't really mind. They sat down in the living room and after a moment of silence Ryuu side stepped the Hikaru issue and told Hayato about Yuu instead. It felt good to talk to someone about it and Ryuu ended up crying again and felt at ease with Hayato there to comfort him. However, after he was done talking about his sister, Ryuu quickly felt guilty but knew he had to say something.<p>

"Listen Hayato."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Okay Ryuu you're scaring me here. I've seen plenty of romantic movies to know when a conversation starts off like that something bad is coming. So please just spit it out and don't beat around the bush."

Ryuu nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Hikaru Hitachiin and myself have kissed. More than once."

Silenced engulfed the room before Hayato sighed.

"So just kissed? Nothing more?"

"No! I swear that's all that happened! Hayato, look, I'm really sorry! I don't know why I did it!"

Ryuu looked at Hayato confused as the boy started grinning then laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are! All you did was kiss him? Honestly Ryuu, that's not a big deal. Granted I'm still mad at you but its not like I think you're a terrible person or something!"

"Re-really?"

Hayato hugged the stunned boy.

"And besides you probably just missed kissing me so much that the next red head worked. 'Course I think the real deal is better."

Ryuu grinned and hug Hayato back.

"Oh its far better."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**thought I'd just pop this in there to cheer some of you up since the last bits of information haven't been to happy and smiley...**

**So who's it gonna be? Kaoru OR Kyoya!**

**STAY TUNED AT WE SHALL FIND OUT!**


	19. Something New

**SO I MESSED UP...PLEASE RE READ CHAPTER 15...IT WILL MAKE OTHER CHAPTERS LESS CONFUSING :D SORRY!**

**haha I was beginning to wonder why no one commented on something but that was because it wasn't uploaded!**

* * *

><p>Ryuu stood outside of the music room three. He took a deep breath and walked in. No one really noticed him since the club was in the middle of entertaining. Ryuu liked that since no one would try talking to him, and walked around till he found who he was looking for.<p>

"Hey uh Kyoya?"

Said boy, now sporting a fully purple and blue, slightly swelled eye, turned around.

"Yes?"

"My sister. We got a call and before I go to the hospital I wanted to know if...if you would like to come with? You mean a lot to her and take it as my apology for being such an ass to you."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah and I know Yuu would like to see you..." Then he gulped and looked a little scared. "That is if she can see..."

Kyoya put a hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment.

"Give me a few minutes and we can leave."

Ryuu nodded his head and sat down and waited for Kyoya. Soon he would be able to see his sister.

* * *

><p>Ryuu had asked Kyoya to be in the room with him when he got to see Yuu. The two stood in the room and the only reason they couldn't see Yuu yet was because a curtain. The nurse finished writing something down on a chart and asked if Ryuu was ready to see his sister. When the boy nodded his head the nurse walked out of the room, leaving the teens alone. Ryuu gulped and stepped forward, slowly at first.<p>

"Yuu?"

"Ryuu?"

At hearing her voice Ryuu practically ran forward and pulled the curtain back and hugged his sister as tightly as he could with all the tubes sticking out of her. He started sobbing into her shoulder and Yuu tightened her grip as best she could and couldn't hold back her own tears as the poured down her face. Kyoya stood back and allowed the twins to be with each other.

"Yuu I'm so happy to hear your voice again. When the doctors said you weren't waking up, I didn't know what to do! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Ryuu its okay now. I'm here. Its okay."

Ryuu finally pulled back, a small smile on his face as he looked at his sister. However that smile faded.

"Yuu, your eyes."

The girl took a breath and nodded.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"I asked the doctors and..Ryuu are you sure you can handle this?"

The boy sat on her bed and held her hand.

"Just tell me please. I just want to know what's wrong."

Yuu nodded her head.

"Well they did a scan and it showed a small...a small tumor in my brain and it was pushing against certain areas and affecting my vision. It was the same thing they tried to remove all those years ago, but they didn't get it all and it came back, but now its all gone, but so it my sight, but its okay Ryuu. Everything's fine now! The doctors said I pulled through well and I should have a good recovery. Don't worry anymore."

It took a while but Ryuu finally smiled at his sister. After another twenty minutes of them talking Ryuu finally remembered who else was in the room.

"Oh Yuu. I brought someone here to see you. I think he'll make you smile."

As Ryuu got up he walked past Kyoya and gave him a nod as if it was his approval.

"I'll let you be alone with her. Just don't take too long."

"Of course."

Then Ryuu left the room and Kyoya looked over at Yuu who was just sitting in her bed, waiting. He walked over and sat down where Ryuu had been and held Yuu's hand. Before he spoke her hand traced up his arm and to his face and started tracing. Again she bumped into his glasses and she giggled a little but her laughter stopped when she felt the swollen skin of his right eye. She frowned when he flinched slightly under her touch.

"Kyoya what happened? Are you alright? Is that the only mark you have?"

"Its just the eye. A gift from your brother to show his approval."

"Ryuu did that! That idiot! I'll curse him!"

Kyoya chuckled and patted her head.

"No need. He had every right to do it. You sound just like him."

"Oh shut up."

Kyoya smiled at the girl and how peaceful she looked even after all she went through. The smile faltered though, when he thought about how she was probably bottling up everything. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Yuu, if something is bothering you please tell me."

She showed off a smile that Kyoya knew in an instant was fake.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm okay, that's all that matters."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, before whispering.

"Please tell me Yuu. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Kyoya felt something wet against his hand and realized Yuu had started to cry. He embraced her and let her cry till she was ready to talk.

"Kyoya I'm going to be okay, right? Nothing bad can happen anymore right? They got rid of the tumor so why can't I see anymore?"

He sighed wishing he could just tell her her vision will come back but he knew it wasn't the truth.

"The tumor is gone, that is a fact and it won't come back. Your vision may have been permanently damaged now by it so they can't repair it."

"Kyoya I'm scared. I liked seeing everything. I liked seeing color." Kyoya held her tighter as her voice became more like a whisper. "I liked being able to see you."

"I'm still here Yuu and I'm not going anywhere."

Neither heard the door open or saw who walked in.

Yuu leaned back and reached out to touch Kyoya's face. She traced his lips a few times and smiled as she felt his mouth turn into his own smile. Slowly Yuu leaned forward in the direction of her hand and halfway there Kyoya took over and removed her hand from his mouth and met her lips with his own. Their hands stayed intertwined while Kyoya's other hand remained on her back and Yuu's hand moved from his arm up to under his ear, holding him close.

Kaoru stood in the doorway. The host club had heard where Kyoya was going and wanted to tag along, well mostly Tamaki wanted to hence the rest of the club. Kaoru now was watching Yuu kiss Kyoya and him kissing her back. It was another stab to his heart. He felt Hikaru put his arm around his shoulders and whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry about it. Remember what we talked about."

Kaoru nodded his head, still looking at the two kissing teens. Hikaru smirked at his brother before nuzzling his head against Kaoru's neck to distract him.

_Time to have some fun with Ryuu..._

* * *

><p><strong>well what do you all think hmmm?<strong>

**and ...dang can't remember who exactly gave me that awesome little scene..well you know who you are and i thank you cause you rock!**

**^_^ REVIEW! ^_^**


	20. Revenge is Wicked

**well what could Hikaru be thinking of? Any ideas? Anyone?**

**just because I have Kyoya and Yuu kissing all the time now doesn't mean I've made up my mind! :D**

**more story NOW!**

* * *

><p>A few days pasted and it was the weekend. Ryuu and Yuu were sitting in her room on her bed. Yuu had brought out the coloring books again and Ryuu was forced to tell her the direction her hand should go and if she went out of the lines. A servant came in saying Ryuu had a visitor and the boy practically screamed Hallelujah and jumped off Yuu's bed.<p>

Ryuu slid down the rail and once he got to the floor he jogged over to the door and opened it. As soon as the door was open wide enough for a person to fit through, someone came in and kicked the door closed with his foot and shoved Ryuu up against a wall.

"Hey there demon boy. Let's practice some magic."

Ryuu took hold of the boy's shoulders and pushed him back to look at him.

"Don't use stupid pick up lines."

Hikaru smirked at Ryuu and leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Let's go to your room."

He bit Ryuu's ear before pulling back and taking hold of the boy's wrist and walking towards the stairs asking Ryuu where his room was.

* * *

><p>Again Ryuu didn't know why he was doing this with Hikaru. Both boys were in his bedroom. Ryuu was sitting on his bed and Hikaru was looking at some random objects he had laying around. Ryuu sighed and put his head in his hand.<p>

"Hikaru listen to me. You gotta stop coming to me. I don't want this, and I can't do this to Hayato. He doesn't deserve it. So please understand that I'm sorry if I mislead you, but-"

Ryuu was cut off by Hikaru pushing him back on the bed and kissing his neck. He licked at his collarbone and Ryuu's eye widened and found he couldn't get his hands to push Hikaru off, but only pull him closer. Thoughts were spinning through his head as the younger boy continued his actions.

_What I'm I doing? Am I enjoying this? What the hell! Hayato's gonna be pissed off now! Damn this Hitachiin! Why can't I just push him off? Does this make me some kind of slut?_

His mind went completely blank when he felt a hand go under his shirt, pulling it up slightly showing off his built middle. Hikaru would have pulled his shirt off all the way but a sudden scream made him freeze. Ryuu shot up, knocking Hikaru off him.

"That was Yuu!"

He dashed out into the hall and almost slammed into her door before he got it open. He went inside to find his sister smiling and crying.

"Yuu! What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Ryuu...I I..."

He grabbed her shoulders.

"What!"

"I can see!"

It was silent before Ryuu hugged his sister and started laughing. He never felt so happy for anyone before in his life. His sister had her sight back some how and really he didn't care how he was just happy she was happy.

"Ryuu you're crushing me..."

"Sorry. When did your sight come back?"

Yuu grinned. "When I screamed."

She giggled at her brother's expression.

"I mean my vision just came back and then I screamed cause I could see again."

Ryuu grabbed her face and started pulling at it in all directions making her groan and try to get his hands off.

"Well at least your sight is back but I think your sanity just left."

"Eh! Let go you bimbo!"

Ryuu's hands dropped to his side as he looked at his sister.

"Why am I a bimbo?"

"Doesn't matter just go back to being with Hayato."

"Hayato?"

"Yeah isn't that who you're talking to in your room?"

Lucky for Ryuu his sister had turned her back as she spoke to clean up her bed letting her brother's expression hide his guilt.

"Uh yeah..Hayato. Listen, don't come into my room."

Yuu looked back at her brother.

"Why the hell would I go in there when my gay brother has his boyfriend over?"

"Well just don't."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Ryuu left Yuu's room and went back to his. Hikaru was still sitting on his bed, waiting.

"So what happened?"

"Yuu got her sight back."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

By now Ryuu stood in front of the other boy, who scooted forward till he was less than a foot away from Ryuu.

"Because its fun and I like it. I know you like it to considering you haven't tried to push me away."

Ryuu looked to the side trying to think of an answer when he felt a pull down by his middle. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hikaru! What are you doing!"

The boy smirked up at him and reached a hand up to pull him down by his shirt on top of him.

"Come on Ryuu. Let's have some fun."

Before Ryuu could even process a sentence in his thoughts Hikaru attacked his mouth with his own as he continued to attend to a growing need.

* * *

><p>Yuu had finished yet another coloring book and set if off to the side smiling. She cleaned up her mess and left her room. As soon as she closed her door, Ryuu's door opened and a grinning Hikaru came out. Yuu stared at him with disbelief and when Hikaru looked over her he just raised his eyebrows and grinned even more. He put his hands behind his head and walked down the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight Yuu bolted to her brother's door and yanked it open. Her eyes widened as she saw her brother walking in his room, shirt in his hand, marks on his skin, and the only reason his pants weren't falling down was because he was holding them. Yuu slammed the door shut.<p>

"Ryuu!"

Yuu was furious that her brother continued things with Hikaru but when he turned towards her after hearing the door slam, his face broke her heart.

"Ryuu..."

She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and shook slightly but didn't start crying.

"Yuu I don't know why I keep doing this!"

"What did you do Ryuu?"

He broke the hug and put his shirt back on after fastening his pants. He wouldn't look at his sister so she assumed the worst.

"Ryuu did you really go that far with him?"

"No! I mean no I didn't...well sort of like that but not what you're thinking."

After a few seconds it clicked in her head and the girl shuddered at the thought.

"Well what about Hayato?"

"He was okay with the kissing but he also thought that was going to be the last time. Yuu if he finds out about this he may never talk to me again!"

"Ryuu calm down. I know Hayato can be immature, but he really likes you. He loves you even, so if he does find out it should be from you. Just be honest and whatever happens I'll still be here."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks."

Yuu smiled and nodded her head, then she picked up a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"You are such an idiot! Pull yourself together and stop being such easy ride for him!"

Ryuu knew his sister wasn't trying to anger him or make him feel bad but it did hurt when she kept hitting him in the face.

"Sorry! Would you stop!"

"Fine. I'm going out. Not sure where but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Ryuu watched his sister leave as he held onto the pillow in his lap. He thought about what he was doing a few minutes earlier. His face turned red as he remembered Hikaru kissing him and taking his shirt off. He remembered that Hikaru had dragged his nails down Ryuu's chest causing a tingle of pain that made Ryuu shudder, enjoying it. Ryuu buried his face into the pillow as a last thought came to his mind. Hikaru was on his knees.

"Argh! Why is this happening to me!"

* * *

><p>Yuu was walking down a sidewalk, humming to herself. She was wearing her skirt from her first dinner with Kyoya and the boots from the second. She had on a plain red t-shirt and was tossing her phone between her hands as she walked. She stopped walking and looked at her phone, after a moment's thought she started dialing and waited for a voice to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyoya!"

Yuu giggled as the boy grumbled about her being too loud.

"What do you want Yuu?"

"Aw that's not very nice! What if I said I wanted see you? Hmm? Then would you be so upset?"

"No I wouldn't. I'm just a little tired is all. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Nah I can walk to your house. I googled your address!" She grinned into the phone feeling accomplished.

"How can you walk here?"

"Oh that. Well I got some great news to tell you!"

"What would that be?"

"My vision has returned!"

"It has? Yuu I think you should go back to a doctor so he can see why."

"Ugh but I don't wanna."

"Yuu, your vision was damaged by that tumor. Although it is good your vision is back, something else may have gotten damaged."

"Fine, but take me out to lunch first."

"Very well. Tell me your location and I'll come get you."

Yuu giggled again. "You always talk so proper."

Even though she couldn't see him at the time, Kyoya was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Major skip forward. After school on a Monday./_**

* * *

><p>Yuu walked into the host club and quickly found Kyoya standing, writing in his little black book. She silently walked up behind him and when she got close enough she reached around him and grabbed the book. Kyoya, however, seemed to be prepared for this and snatched her wrist and turned around.<p>

"I believe that belongs to me."

"Aw you're no fun!"

He smirked down at her and his other hand picked the book from her fingers. He still kept a strong hold on her wrist.

"Perhaps I should lock you up, so you're less of a bother."

Yuu smirked, feeling no shame. "Oh yes Kyoya, please teach me a lesson."

He pulled his hand, the one holding her wrist, towards him, bringing Yuu close to him. Her eyes widened with such a public display of affection from Kyoya but in a single smirk and twist, Kyoya spun Yuu out and let go of her hand and she ended up a few feet away from him. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Weirdo."

Kyoya chuckled before he went back to writing and Yuu looked around the room. She knew that if she wanted to spend time with the real Kyoya it would be better if they were alone so she would have to pick another host instead. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed something off. Only Kaoru was sitting at his table, pretending to cry about how he missed his twin. It made her sick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in a Hallway/_**

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking the hallways trying to remember where he had last seen Beelzenef, seeing as Nekozawa had lost him somehow and was going insane trying to find him. As he rounded a corner he came face to face with Hikaru. Ryuu froze for a moment as he took in the grin and devious glint in the Hitachiin's eye, but he quickly turned on his heel and was about to run as far away as he could when the red head's strong grip pulled him close.<p>

"Aw come on Ryuu, don't be that way. I know you had fun on the weekend. Let's have another go shall we?"

Ryuu couldn't find any words to say as he, yet again, was up against a wall and had Hikaru's lips upon his person.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with Yuu/_**

* * *

><p>Yuu did her best not to glare at Kaoru. She was mad at him but she knew he would be far too guilty to actually to anything to hurt her. If anything Hikaru would be the one to do something evil. Yuu was going to go talk to him when the doors to the host club opened and two people walked in making Yuu smile.<p>

"Hi Ferny! Hey Hayato!"

Fern did a half-hearted salute as a hello and walked over to sit with Takashi. Hayato walked up to Yuu and smiled.

"Hi Yuu! I have a question and I really need an answer to it."

"What ever could it be, my dear Hayato?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Yuu rolled her eyes but answered none the less. Hayato thanked her and left the room, practically running.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with Ryuu and Hikaru/_**

* * *

><p>It seemed Ryuu had given up on resisting and openly kissed Hikaru. The younger boy to push his body against Ryuu's, leaving zero space between them.<p>

Hayato felt relieved as he left the bathroom and now realized he forgot how to get back to the club room. So he started off in a random direction, hoping he'd get there soon. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped slightly at the scene before him and he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend passionately kissing another boy, with his hands all over him. Hayato started to back up, not wanting to be heard or seen but one of his shoes squeaked and silence engulfed the hallway.

Ryuu widened his eyes when he saw Hayato and he pushed Hikaru off him. It hurt him to see the tears in his eyes, and the betrayal all over his face.

"Hayato!"

"You said nothing was going on! What am I to you? Just some easy ride?"

"Hayato I'm sorry-"

"Save it! Just don't talk me again!"

Hayato took off down the hallway. Ryuu watched after him and he was about to run after him when Hikaru held him back.

"Think about it Ryuu. Do you think he really wants to see you right now?"

Ryuu turned and glared at the boy.

"What the hell is your problem! Why are you doing this?"

"Its simple really."

"Oh is it." Ryuu was furious as he glared at Hikaru.

"Yes. Your sister hurt my brother. So I'm just returning the favor." He walked past the stunned Ryuu, bumping shoulders. "Have a great day!"

Then Ryuu was alone. He slid down the wall till he was sitting and stared off into space. His heart seemed to break and he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He curled himself into a ball and started to cry.

* * *

><p>Yuu was talking with Fern when Hayato ran into the club room, telling Fern they had to go. Yuu could tell something was off because she had never seen Hayato so upset before. She got that feeling in her stomach that something had gone terribly wrong, but she didn't know what. Soon Hayato and Fern left and a few minutes later Hikaru walked in looking very pleased with himself. She watched him go sit down with Kaoru and saw him nod his head towards his brother. Yuu realized she hadn't seen her brother since school let out and she got up and ran to the door in search for him.<p>

After what seemed a long time Yuu finally found Ryuu. He was still curled up and shaking. Yuu was at his side and hugged him tightly, trying to ease the pain. Ryuu opened up enough to latch onto his sister and cried onto her uniform. In the very back of her mind Yuu was hoping his tears would magically ruin her uniform so she wouldn't have to wear it but she realized such thoughts should be kept for a more humorous time.

"Ryuu? Ryuu what happened? What did he do?"

She knew she didn't have to say Hikaru's name for her brother to know who she was talking about.

"Hayato came. He saw me kissing Hikaru again."

Ryuu pulled back and looked at his sister. She frowned in sadness at how red his eyes were from his crying.

"He said to never talk to him again! Yuu I can't handle that! I've messed up and now I've lost Hayato!"

Yuu wiped her brother's tears away as he cried. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and helped her brother stand up and look presentable. To her surprise, though, it was Kyoya.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I ask what is going on?"

Yuu shook her head and tried to brush it all off.

"No nothing's wrong, thanks thou-"

"Stop Yuu. I don't want you lying to him. Look what lying did to me."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"What happened? Yuu is everything alright?"

Ryuu looked down feeling embarrassed but squeezed Yuu's hand, telling her to go on and tell him.

"Well you see Kyoya, Hikaru has been, uh well he's been...seducing? Yeah he's been seducing my brother and got Hayato to break up with Ryuu just because I'm with you and not his brother Kaoru."

"Hikaru did this."

"Yes. Don't worry though, I'll figure something out. Thanks for caring though."

She smiled at Kyoya as she led her brother away. Ryuu turned back and gave Kyoya a smile of his own. Kyoya watched the two walk away, thinking to himself.

_Her brother means so much to her. If he is upset so is she and I can't have her anything but happy. I will fix this, whether she wants me to or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's done ^_^<strong>

**Hikaru's just being an ass isn't he?**

**Review your thoughts if you please! :D**


	21. Be my hero

**just to let you know Hayato appreciates all the love you guys have for him ^_^**

**Hikaru shall be thoroughly punished for his horrid acts, do not fret!**

**Kyoya may come to the rescue yet again! and again Kaoru is out of the picture for now...**

* * *

><p>For the next few days Ryuu would call or try to visit Hayato, but no luck. The new few nights Ryuu would sleep in Yuu's bed so she could make some of the pain go away. Right now is was Thursday night, at around midnight and Yuu watched her brother as he slept. A tear would slip down his face every once in a while and Yuu would gently brush it away. He would start to shake from a nightmare, but it was a family rule to not wake a person from their slumber when in a dream since dreams to Yuu's family were considered old magic and if mastered could hold strong power. Ryuu was always breaking this rule because he never wanted Yuu to be more powerful than him in something and now it was hurting Yuu to watch him struggle in his sleep. Finally she just couldn't take it and rocked his shoulder and spoke.<p>

"Ryuu. Ryuu, wake up."

After a minute he opened his eyes and more tears came down his face. He didn't even look at Yuu before he buried his face into her shoulder and hugged her tightly as he cried. It hurt Yuu to see her brother so upset. She knew Hayato meant something to Ryuu, but she had no idea he meant this much. She wrapped her arms around him best she could while laying down and whispered into his ear.

"Hey now don't cry. Tears don't cure problems."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then! Hayato won't acknowledge that I exist!"

"Would you like me to try to talk to him? Or what about Fern?"

"No! If he doesn't want me anymore than let it be. If that's what makes him happy..."

Yuu sat up and pulled her brother with grabbing his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

"Ryuu Tsukino, how dare you think such a thought! Hayato will never be truly happy without you by his side! Can't you see that?"

"But-"

Yuu grabbed his tongue to silence him.

"Listen here you pmsing little boy! Hayato loves you. You love him. And so help me God I will set things right again. Got it?"

Since she still had a grip on his tongue Ryuu just nodded his head.

"Good. Now go back to sleep and stop having nightmares."

The boy laid back down and looked at his sister next to him.

"Yuu?"

"What?"

"Who do you choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyoya or Kaoru?"

Yuu looked at the ceiling.

"Yuu?"

The girl sighed.

"Kaoru is sweet and gentle. He makes me feel safe and well treated. Then there's Kyoya who keeps me on edge and excites me." She turned her head to smile at her brother. "I'm not sure I guess."

Ryuu smiled back.

"I know the answer."

"Really now?"

"Its Kyoya. Just now when you were talking about him you were smiling slightly." Then Ryuu smirked. "Besides only Kyoya would be interested in whipping you into place, Kaoru would be too embarrassed."

Yuu turned red and smacked her brother's chest.

"Like you have room to talk! Hayato's told me twice now that you keep asking him to blindfold you!"

Ryuu smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.

"We're a strange pair."

Yuu turned her gaze to the ceiling as well. "But I like strange."

Ryuu, still looking at the ceiling, held his sister's hand.

"So do I."

* * *

><p>Yuu stood outside of Fern's grandmother's home. It was where Hayato's parents were servants, him as well. As promised to her brother Yuu was going to fix this problem, even if it meant beating the boy. Once she was let inside she quickly ran up to Hayato's room. To her luck Hayato was sitting on his bed reading some book. Yuu stormed over and pulled the blankets till Hayato fell off the bed.<p>

"Hey!"

"Hayato we need to talk!"

The boy struggled to get up, tangled in the sheets.

"Yuu why are you here?"

She tugged the boy up by his collar, bringing his face close.

"You and Ryuu need to talk!"

Hayato seemed to crack at hearing Ryuu's name.

"H-how is he?"

The girl tilted her head to the side at hearing his voice soften.

"He's depressed Hayato."

Yuu let go of the boy but neither moved.

"He is?"

"Yes! Hayato, don't you understand that Ryuu didn't mean any of it?"

"Then why did he do it? Answer me that Yuu!"

"Hayato. Hikaru is very deceiving. Ryuu felt awful the whole time. Ever since that first kiss he told you about he's been coming to me crying because of how horrible he feels."

"But how do I know I can trust Ryuu now? I mean how far did he go with Hikaru anyways?"

Yuu patted Hayato's face.

"Trust me, that's not something you have to worry about. Just please Hayato, talk to him. All he wants is to hear your voice."

Hayato turned around and started to pick up the blankets.

"I don't think I can."

Yuu frowned.

"He told me that you didn't want to see him again. He said he was fine with that because he thinks you're happy and that's all he wants for you. Tell me Hayato, are you happy?"

Before he even answered Yuu left his room and the house. Hayato stood in his room thinking about what was just said. The boy sighed before taking a deep breath.

"No."

* * *

><p>As Yuu was walking through the door after talking with Hayato she ran into Kyoya.<p>

"...Kyoya?"

"Hello Yuu."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just some business I need to take care of."

The girl quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of business?"

"Nothing that important. Don't worry though." He took her chin in his hand, bringing her face close. "I shall take you to dinner tonight, yes?"

Yuu grinned and leaned in hoping to kiss Kyoya, but he pulled back, keeping her lips just centimeters away from his. She sighed and rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"Fine, dinner then. Though I think I should get to go to your house this time."

"Considering we can use the front door I see no problem."

Yuu giggled, but it was cut short when Kyoya kissed her hard, but quickly. He smiled at her stunned face and walked past her into the house. Yuu stood there for a moment before smiling and heading home to get ready for dinner with Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter = Finished ^_^<strong>

**haha Ryuu and Yuu and S&M XD**

**aww Ryuu and Hayato need a hug!**

**what's Kyoya gonna do hmmm?**


	22. No Pain No Gain

**I am terribly sorry if that last chapter confused any of you. It was mostly a filler just to show how torn up certain people were because of their problems but I'll try to clear things up now ^_^**

**okay moving on!**

* * *

><p>Yuu was grinning as Kyoya led her to their destination. He had put a blindfold on her when they met and asked her took keep it on till he told her otherwise.<p>

"So Kyoya where are we? Please tell me! Please!"

Kyoya chuckled.

"Almost. We just have to go through a few more doors."

"Alright then!"

-moments later-

"Okay, you can take it off."

Yuu smile vanished as she realized where she was. She turned to glare at Kyoya.

"Why did you bring me here."

"You need your eyes checked."

Yuu sat down on one of the hospital chairs as Kyoya sat next to her. She placed her elbows on her knees with her face in her hands. She glared at the wall opposite of her. Kyoya had said he was taking her out to dinner, instead he brought her here. Frankly she was pissed. Kyoya on the other hand, remained calm, smirked, and placed his hands in his lap and looked over at the girl next to him.

"Don't worry, we are still going to get dinner."

Yuu pouted and talked, sounding like she was five.

"But you took me here instead..."

Kyoya chuckled as the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Good evening Mr. Ootori and..." He looked down at the chart in his hands. "Ms. Tsukino. So you are having problems with your eyes, correct?"

Yuu sat up and opened her mouth to say no but Kyoya beat her to the punch.

"Yes. She had been blind because of a tumor, gotten a surgery to get her sight back, but during the process of removing the tumor she lost her sight and now it has suddenly come back. We are not sure why, but something may be wrong."

The doctor nodded his head and started entering things into the computer. Kyoya glanced at Yuu out of the corner of his eye and tried not to laugh. She had slumped down in her chair, arms crossed and was pouting. He found her to be simply adorable when acting like this. The doctor had finished his work and swiveled his chair so he was in front of her.

"Alright Ms. Tsukino, now if you will look straight forward, I'm going to shine a light in each of your eyes."

She sat up and glared straight forward as the doctor got his tool ready. He began to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze, even if it wasn't directed at him. He cleared his throat.

"Ms. Tsukino, if you don't mind, could you possibly lighten your stare. Your eye needs to be fully open for this."

Yuu sighed and did as she was told and the doctor did a few more simple tests and asked a few more questions.

"Well it is hard to see what could be causing any problems without looking inside your head. I suggest we preform open brain surgery so we can find the source of this problem, if there is one that is."

Yuu jumped up out of her seat and headed for the door.

"Well if you say there may not be a problem then I'm good to go! Thanks bye!" And she was out the door.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and took the paperwork from the frazzled doctor, saying Yuu's parents would be informed of this appointment and will most likely make another for the operation. He walked out of the room and had his wrist gripped by Yuu and was practically dragged from the hospital at the speed she was going.

* * *

><p>The two of them were now seated in the back of a restaurant, by themselves. Again Kyoya had made the atmosphere more romantic by involving a few candles and this time the roses were in a vase. Yuu was swirling her fork on her plate as she glared at Kyoya, not caring her food was being mashed together. Kyoya calmly ate his food and finally he was done he looked at Yuu, meeting her glare.<p>

"Is something the matter?"

"You, sir, are keeping secrets from me."

"I've done nothing of the sort."

"Now you lie!" Yuu had pointed her food filled fork at Kyoya getting little splatters of food on his face. "Oops! Sorry about that." She reached over to hand him her napkin when her hand bumped one of the candles and as she moved to stop it from falling, a large amount of wax dripped onto her hand. Yuu closed her eyes, feeling the pain and bit her lip so she wouldn't make a sound. Kyoya, now having a clean face, raised an eyebrow and smirked at her reaction.

"I find it rather odd how a person can find pain so pleasurable."

Yuu quickly turned red at his comment and looked down and refused to look back up. Kyoya chuckled and left money for their dinner on the table and the two left and got into Kyoya's car and they drove off.

In the car Yuu was still being quiet, she couldn't get over what Kyoya had said. It embarrassed her but she wasn't mad, she just didn't know what to do now because she felt like Kyoya thought she was strange or something. She started to pick off the wax that was covering about half her hand. It was really stuck and pulled at her skin. The tingle of pain didn't help her current situation. Kyoya noticed her awkwardness and inwardly laughed. He thought it was adorable how she was acting before and now. He couldn't resist not pushing her blush a little further and when he noticed her picking at the wax he got an idea.

He reached over and held her hand away from her, in front of his face. Yuu stared wide eyed at Kyoya, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her hand, then he grinned a devil's smile and leaned forward. Yuu gasped then bit her lip and looked away closing her eyes as she felt the zing of pain each time Kyoya's teeth scraped against her skin, peeling off the wax in little pieces, one by one. Kyoya glanced at Yuu as he continued getting rid of all the wax and tried not to smirk. It was obvious she was holding back any emotion she had. Kyoya wanted to push her just a little further and bit down a little harder and smirked when Yuu's head fell back and groaned through her closed mouth. He would have continued but Yuu took her hand back and was glaring at him.

"Taking advantage of someone isn't nice."

He returned her glare with his smirk.

"But you enjoyed it obviously."

Her glare turned to her hand as she peeled the last of the wax off and glared out the window. She may have been appearing upset but in her mind her thoughts were spinning with what just happened.

_I can't believe he did that! ...he did it on purpose too but he's right, I liked it_

Yuu's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kyoya kissing her neck. She quickly turned around and pushed the boy back till he fell over and she was pinning him down on the seat.

"You think you can embarrass me then just start kissing me like its not a problem?"

Kyoya looked up at the girl.

"That would be the reason I did it."

She smiled.

"Well I say no. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at him and sat back down, grinning.

Kyoya sat up as well and straightened himself out. He hesitated before reaching his hand over to intertwine it with Yuu's. A small smile flickered onto his face when she allowed such contact. He then informed Yuu that since they still had school the next day that he would be taking her home instead of his house. She frowned but yawned and nodded her head agreeing that it was probably for the best. After a while in the car Yuu had fallen asleep and after the car hit a small bump, Yuu fell over slightly so that her head now rested on Kyoya's shoulder. The boy glanced down at her and smiled, but the smile vanished as a thought entered his mind.

_Father wouldn't approve of such a girl. No matter my feelings, he would never accept her being with me. She can't meet him. At least not now._

* * *

><p><strong>should this just be its own chapter? hell if I know...<strong>

**review and we shall find out I suppose ^_^**


	23. Guilt, Thoughts of Sex, and Probation

**glad to see all of you enjoyed Kyoya last chapter :)**

**and yes to clear things up Yuu will be undergoing another operation**

**and let us continue!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya's car pulled up to Yuu's home and the boy brushed his hand against her face in attempt to wake her up. All it did though, was make her scrunch up her nose and bury her head further into his shoulder. She even brought her hand, the one that wasn't still in Kyoya's, and clutched his shirt. Kyoya smiled, but knew he had she had to get inside so he peeled her off of him.<p>

"Yuu, please wake up. You have to go."

"Ugh, but I'm sleepy."

"Then go to bed."

Yuu, still half asleep with closed eyes, held her arms out to Kyoya.

"Then take me there."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and put her arms by her sides. He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You know very well I can't do that. It would be too tempting to stay with you."

Yuu giggled at his spin on words.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yes, you will."

She smiled at him and was about to get of the car when Kyoya took hold of her face and gave her a deep kiss. Her hand went to his face and pulled him closer. After a moment she sighed as he pulled back, too soon in her opinion.

"Now good night Yuu."

"Night Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At School/_**

* * *

><p>During lunch Yuu and Ryuu held hands as they walked into the school. Yuu was determined to stick by her brother's side as if she felt he would run off to go allow himself to be hit by a car by the way he has been acting. The two walked down the hallway to their classroom and passed the Hitachiin twins along the way. Yuu just ignored them and squeezed her brother's hand when she saw him look down, ashamed. The Hitachiins' faces showed different looks. While one was grinning and feeling proud, the other was depressed and guilty. As they got closer to each other Kaoru kept glancing at Yuu.<p>

"Yuu? Hey Yuu, can I talk to you."

Without even stopping or giving him a glance she answered. "I have nothing to say to you."

Kaoru frowned as he watched her walk away with her brother. Hikaru linked arms with Kaoru, getting his attention, and together the two of them headed off to their own classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few hours later/**_

* * *

><p>During lunch, Ryuu and Yuu sat next to each other as they ate. Ryuu hadn't said a word since they gotten to school and it was pissing Yuu off. She slammed her fork down and closed her eyes in anger.<p>

"Ryuu if you don't snap out of it, so help me I will castrate you!"

Ryuu choked on his food and stared at his sister with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Good you can still speak. Listen I know you're upset but being all depressed doesn't help you in any way."

"I've got nothing better to do."

Yuu glared at her brother as he ate. She picked up her fork and was about to stab him when a shadow cast itself over their table. Both of the twins looked to see who it was.

"Hello Yuu. Ryuu I need you to go to music room three now. Someone is there that wishes to speak with you."

Just by the look of Ryuu's face, Yuu could tell her brother didn't want to enter that room.

"Oh for God's sake Ryuu! Just go!"

The boy sent one last glare at his sister before getting up and doing what the Ootori had told him. Once he was gone Kyoya took his place and set his tray down to eat. Yuu stared at Kyoya and after a minute became mad again because he wasn't speaking either.

"Honestly! Do men have problems explaining these to me!"

Kyoya paused with his fork in his mouth and looked at Yuu with confusion before his expression went neutral and he set his fork down.

"I'm sorry what?"

She sighed.

"I mean first Ryuu won't talk and now you just randomly appear and won't tell me the reason why."

"You didn't ask."

Yuu grumbled under her breath and glared off in the distance.

"But if you must know, it has to do with why I was at Fern's home."

"Ah ha! So you were talking to Hayato!"

"True. However, how this goes is entirely up to the two of them."

"How what goes?"

"I had asked Hayato to come to the school today at this time. He is waiting in Music Room three. I informed him of a few facts and insisted he speak them out with Ryuu."

"What facts?"

Kyoya smirked as his glasses shined. "Nothing that you need to worry yourself over."

Yuu shook her head and grinned. She went back to eating her food when Kyoya pulled out a small rectangular box.

"I almost forgot. This is for you."

Yuu, being one to love gifts, grinned and took the box. When she opened she noticed it was two long, scented candles. She looked at Kyoya confused.

"Thanks, I mean I like candles but why did you get them?"

Kyoya smirked again.

"Candles seem to bring out the best side of you. I thought we could use them sometime."

Yuu went red and closed the box setting it on the table and stared at it like it was the most embarrassing thing she has ever seen, which it pretty much was at the moment. She heard Kyoya chuckle and she pouted.

"Kyoya I don't like you making fun of me because of how I am. Its not nice, nor is it fair."

"I'm sorry if I have insulted you. I didn't mean that. I truly find you interesting and that side you makes you even better. What do you mean, not fair?"

Yuu pouted some more and crossed her arms as she looked at Kyoya.

"You know my weakness. What's yours?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Cause I want to know."

"That's hardly a reason."

"But you know mine and hold it over me all the dang time!"

"Just admit you enjoy those moments."

His grin towards her made it hard for Yuu to control the urge to slap him, but she also wanted to kiss him like before. Teenage hormones can really mess with a person mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ryuu and Hayato/**_

* * *

><p>Ryuu stared at Hayato for the first time in a week. He wanted to run forward and hug the boy, but his feet were glued to the floor and his mouth couldn't seem to open for him to speak. So Hayato spoke first.<p>

"Ryuu you really hurt me. The kiss was one thing but what I saw showed more was going on than that. How could you lie to me? How could you kiss another boy behind my back?"

Hayato's voice wasn't yelling, but the hurt in it was visible. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at Ryuu. Ryuu swallowed but he voice still cracked.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough but I am! Hayato I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I know you probably hate me, but Hayato I...I"

Ryuu couldn't handle it anymore and fell to his knees and hung his head. His hands lay lifeless on his thighs while he started sobbing. Hayato walked up to him and crouched down so he would be at eye level with the other boy.

"You what Ryuu?" He whispered.

Ryuu looked up with tear stained, red eyes as he whispered back.

"I still love you, Hayato. That will never change."

The two stared at each other for what felt like a long time before Ryuu felt like he should just get up and leave, thinking it was all over. Then Hayato reached his hand forward and started wiping away some of Ryuu's tears, half smiling.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you cry before when it didn't have to do with your sister. That must mean something."

Ryuu laughed a little, choking down a sob and the fear of losing Hayato.

"It does. You do, you mean a lot."

Hayato smiled softly and helped Ryuu to stand up. Then his smile vanished and he did his best to look authoritative as he poked Ryuu in the chest.

"You sir are on probation! No touching till I say so and I get to choose where we go when we go out!"

Ryuu rolled his eyes at Hayato's sudden change in attitude, then looked at him, smiling.

"As long as we're together, it doesn't matter."

Hayato's facade cracked and he grinned like the idiot he can be and hugged Ryuu tightly, so tightly Ryuu couldn't move his arms to hug him back.

"Aw you really do care about me!"

"No shit Sherlock."

Hayato pulled back and brought his fist down on the top of Ryuu's head, not hard enough to leave a bump, but enough to get his point across.

"No insults! Probation!"

While rubbing his head Ryuu looked at Hayato.

"Right. I'll work on that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kyoya's house that night/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu had removed Kyoya glasses and placed them onto the table next to his bed. Then she grinned up at the boy with a flushed face and pulled his body close to hers and started to passionately kiss him. He returned her passion with his own, running his hands up and down her sides. Yuu was wearing a rather short black skirt and a simple red, button up shirt. Kyoya had only his uniform shirt and pants on at the time. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and rubbed her stomach and would slightly push her shirt up in the process.<p>

He smirked when she bit at his lip and he bit her right back before dipping his head to kiss her neck. He felt her run her fingers through his hair and he loved that gentle touch she had. Before either knew it both shirts were gone and Yuu had flipped them over, pushing Kyoya into the bed covers. He stared up at her with slight confusion as she just sat up looking at him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. However he closed his eyes when she ran her hands and dragged her fingers over his bare chest, blurring any thoughts in his mind. He felt her take one of her hands away then a moment later both were gone and he opened his eyes to announce his objection when his eyes widened when he saw what she was holding in one of her hands.

"Where did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter. You were the one who suggested we use them. Since they're mine, I thought I should get to use them how I wish."

Kyoya barely held back a shudder of delight at how lust-filled her voice sounded. He stared at the lit candle she held in her hand over his bare chest. Then he looked at her eyes, but suddenly he threw his head back as a hiss escaped through his mouth.

Yuu had dripped wax onto his skin.

"Doesn't it feel good Kyoya?"

He let out a breath and looked at Yuu. He grabbed her hand and took the candle and was able to sit up with Yuu on his lap, straddling him. Yuu grinned at him and dragged her hands down to the wax on his chest and began to take it off when Kyoya used his other hand to tilt her chin up, smirking himself. Yuu gripped Kyoya's shoulders tightly, almost clawing him. Her head was back and she groaned as Kyoya dripped the wax down her neck to her chest where it stopped, sticking to the fabric there. Kyoya then leaned forward, and like a day before, used his teeth to bit away the wax from her skin making Yuu hold him tighter.

Even with all that was happening, Yuu was able to keep her voice even.

"Kyoya, just think. If I like this kind of pain, what other things do you think I like rough?"

Kyoya paused his actions and looked at Yuu, stunned. She smiled and took the candle from his hand and blew it out and set it aside. She then pushed him back till he was laying down with her on top of him. In minutes, all clothes were gone and they were under covers.

Then Kyoya woke up.

The boy stared at his ceiling in his bed. It was close to noon on a Saturday and Kyoya was in his bed, flushed in the face, sweaty, and groaned as he realized another problem. He rolled over in his bed as images of his dream came back to his mind.

_Is that what I really want? Why the hell did I dream that! Its all her fault for being so attractive...she shall be punished for making me this way..._

* * *

><p><strong>haha that dream sequence made me laugh as I wrote it :D<strong>

**^_^ those Ryuu/Hayato fans I hope you're happy now!**

**REVIEW IF YOU EVER SO PLEASE! :D**


	24. So who is it going to be?

**:) everyone's happy now that Ryuu and Hayato are together. Hurray!**

**Kyoya is certainly seeing of a side of Yuu we've never seen...**

**what will happen next!**

**^_^ let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Yuu was awaken by a servant who was telling her that a boy was downstairs waiting to see her. Yuu got up quickly now, not caring she was in her pajamas. She was thinking that the boy was probably Kyoya and slid down the railing and walked into the living room only to be met with a surprise.<p>

It was Kaoru.

Yuu stopped in the doorway and stared at the red head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yuu I got to talk to you and you won't listen to me when we're at school."

She walked over to sit on the couch and Kaoru sat down next to her.

"There's a reason I don't want to talk to you and you know it."

"Yes but its not what you think!"

Yuu rolled her eyes.

"You and your brother used Ryuu because you got hurt. How is that not what it seems?"

"I didn't know Hikaru was going that far! He said he was just going to tease Ryuu a bit, just to make him feel bad, but I didn't know he was doing all that! Please Yuu! You got to believe me! I would never want what happened to happen! I feel awful! Hikaru, he just wanted to make me feel better but he's immature at times and didn't know what he was doing!"

Halfway through his speech Yuu saw the honesty in his eyes and realized Kaoru really didn't know his brother went that far.

"Kaoru, I sorry you got tied up into that, but-"

She was cut off by Kaoru leaning in trying to kiss her, but Yuu was able to push him back before such contact happened. She looked at the boy smiling, confused.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Flustered, Kaoru turned pink and looked at his hands.

"I thought I was too soft for you, so I'm trying to be more like Kyoya. You know, unpredictable."

He looked over at the girl as she giggled.

"Kaoru, you can't be like Kyoya. No matter how hard you try."

The boy looked down, feeling stupid when he felt Yuu run her fingers through his hair, in a gesture of comfort.

"Just be you Kaoru. That's why I liked you in the first place anyways. You were sweet and caring."

He looked over at the girl smiling at him. A smile flickered onto his face and he nodded his head. He stood up and started to leave when he stopped and turned back around.

"Hey Yuu? Just to be sure, if the incest thing didn't happen, would things be different?"

The question caught Yuu off guard and she thought hard for an answer.

"Uh well, I'm. I'm not sure, Kaoru. I mean if you asked me that before things with Kyoya started my answer would be yes right away, but things are different now."

Kaoru smiled and nodded his head.

"You still didn't say no, though."

Before Yuu could say anything else, Kaoru left. Now the girl sat alone in the living room, thinking about what Kaoru had just said and what it meant.

"I am so confused right now..."

"Confused about what?"

Yuu jumped a little when her brother walked through the door in his pajamas. Ryuu scratched his head, sleepily and awaited for her answer as he plopped down onto the couch next to her.

"Things."

"Things like what?"

"Things you don't need to concern yourself with."

Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl."

"At least I'm not on probation like some people."

Ryuu smacked her head.

"Shut it!"

Yuu giggled. "Oh brother you know I mean no harm."

"Such an idiot."

Yuu turned herself on the couch so she was lying down with her head in Ryuu's lap and her feet were on the arm rest. She stared at the ceiling as her brother, used to things like this seeing as they were rather close, stared at the wall across the room. It was a peaceful silence between the two and it felt relaxing to say the least. Yuu was happy that Ryuu had finally made up with Hayato because although she loves her brother, she missed having her bed to herself.

"Hey Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Hikaru wasn't right for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how did you know that even though the kissing was good, Hayato was still who you loved."

She felt him shrug as he started to twirl her hair with his fingers.

"I don't know. It was just a feeling I got whenever I was with Hikaru that was practically screaming at me that Hayato is more important."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Tell me Yuu. Please."

The girl sighed before decided she should just tell him.

"Kaoru came by today. He explained that he didn't know how far Hikaru was going and apologized. He didn't know about those things, Ryuu. He's sorry."

"I believe you. Besides, Kaoru's way too soft to be able to think or do something like that."

"That's another thing. He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him and when I asked why he did it he said he was trying to be like Kyoya. Then he asked me that if the incest didn't happen, if I would still like him and I didn't give him a straight answer so he took it as a maybe and now I'm confused cause I feel like I may still have feelings for him."

It was a long silence before Yuu looked over at her brother, he was still staring at the wall.

"Well do you, Yuu?"

* * *

><p>Yuu was sprawled out on her bed in the late afternoon. She rolled over when she heard her phone ringing and searched for it under her pillow. When she didn't find it there she sat up and growled as it continued to ring.<p>

"God dammit where are you! ..oh wait."

Yuu rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself to the edge of the bed and leaned herself over the edge till her head was balancing her weight on the floor as she reached her arm under her bed and grinned, upside down, and spoke into the phone.

"Hi there!"

"Hello Yuu."

"Kyoya!"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"You said my name."

"Cause it you on the phone."

Yuu giggled as she heard Kyoya sigh at her thought process.

"So what cha calling for Kyoya?"

"I was going to invite you to come over to my house today."

Yuu was so shocked by this news that she moved too much and slipped off the bed flipping over and landing on her butt on the floor. "..ow..."

"What did you fall off of this time?"

Yuu pouted. "You don't sound so concerned!"

Kyoya chuckled. "If you haven't injured yourself yet I have nothing to worry about."

Yuu stuck her tongue out at him feeling smart since he couldn't see.

"You're sticking you tongue out aren't you?"

"BAH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"So do you want to come over then?"

"Yes. Yes I really would."

"Alright, shall I send a car?"

"Nah I'll get there my own way."

"Alright. Will I see you shortly? Or are you planning on walking and I'll see you in five hours?"

"...fine I'll use one of our cars."

She could practically hear Kyoya smirk through the phone.

"Alright see you soon then."

"Bye Kyoya."

"Good bye Yuu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kyoya's House/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu felt slightly uncomfortable as Kyoya stared at her once she entered his bedroom. However the faint pink tint of his face made her think it wasn't something bad.<p>

Kyoya was doing his best to hide his expression from Yuu. He pulled at the collar of his shirt a little, feeling warmer than usual as he took in her look. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a red sweater with long sleeves, this sweater also had a v-neck that showed off her, in Kyoya's opinion, beautiful pale neck and upper chest without showing everything. It was almost like his dream. He coughed to clear his throat as he obtained his cool composure and thought of something to say.

"So. This is my room."

Yuu scratched the back of her neck, still feeling awkward by how Kyoya was acting. "I see that. What do you want to do?"

Kyoya's face went a little redder, but he easily controlled it, when she asked that. Thoughts of his dream ran through his mind and the things he badly wanted to do but knew he couldn't, much less should.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

Yuu shrugged her shoulders and went to lay down on his bed as she stared at the ceiling, thinking. Kyoya soon joined her, but kept about a foot's distance away from her, just to be safe. Yuu noticed and frowned slightly before it all clicked in her head. Why Kyoya was blushing, being awkward, staring at her body longer than usual, and keeping distance.

"Kyoya, did you dream about me?"

When the boy didn't answer Yuu turned her head to look at him and noticed his face now had a full blush and the girl giggled.

"You did didn't you?"

Kyoya cleared his throat and tried to sound like the business man he portrayed.

"It is a natural thing for a teenage boy to dream of."

Yuu turned over onto her side so she was balanced on her elbow. She grinned at the boy who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She caught the sudden, quick widening of his eyes before his face went neutral again. She also noticed how the hands he had folded on his stomach seemed tense and his jaw had clenched.

"Aw come on Kyoya." She started to run her fingers up and down his arm. "Just tell me a little? What did I do?" She giggled as his actions from before increased. "What did _we _do?"

Yuu pulled herself closer to Kyoya and continued to rub his arm while she nuzzled head softly into his neck and would peck it with her lips every so often. She heard him breathing through his nose, trying to control himself. Yuu wanted to push him further, feeling revenge from the wax on her hand from before. Yuu moved her other hand up to Kyoya's neck before sliding it up to his jawline and pulled his face close to hers as she kissed his jawline to his ear and back. Keeping this rhythm going.

Kyoya had closed his eyes and tried not to give in to her actions but his breathing was becoming heavier and it was becoming harder to remain like a statue. Yuu stopped her kissing only to rub her nose along his neck.

"Please Kyoya? Just tell me your dream. I won't make fun of you."

It was silent except for Kyoya's heavy breathing till the boy gulped without meaning to, and spoke.

"We were in my room."

Yuu 'mhmm'ed against his neck as she continued her actions. Her hand went from his jaw line down to his chest, rubbing.

"We were kissing on my bed. Our shirts came off and you moved on top of me."

Yuu could sense how hard it was for him to tell her this so she softly told him to continue as she started to lightly kiss his neck. Kyoya let out a shaky sigh before speaking.

"You had, taken out a candle and lit it. You...you dripped wax onto me."

He closed his eyes when he felt Yuu smile against his neck. Her voice reminded him of his dream as she whispered.

"Then what happened Kyoya?"

"I took the candle from you, tilted your chin up."

He paused when he felt her leg rub up against his legs as she became even closer to him. He was so attuned to her voice and actions against his neck that he didn't feel her start to unbutton his shirt.

"Keep going.."

"Then I dripped wax down your neck to your chest, and like before used my teeth to take it off."

Yuu grinned at hearing this and started to bite at his neck.

"I like how that sounds Kyoya. Did I enjoy it?"

Kyoya couldn't help but shudder at her voice. It now sounded exactly like she did in his dream.

"You said you liked pain and then..."

"Then what? Tell me Kyoya, did I yell out in pleasure?" Yuu now moved quickly and hovered over Kyoya straddling him. Her hands now rubbed at his bare chest and Kyoya finally took notice of his open shirt, but before he could do anything Yuu's lips captured his, in a heated kiss. Then she pulled back and looked at him with a dark, devious look.

"Do you want me to, Kyoya?"

It was if Kyoya's brain had said, 'oh what the hell' and he pulled her face down to his and the two started to kiss passionately, hands roaming bodies. Yuu moved her lips to his ear.

"So Kyoya, do you have any candles?"

* * *

><p><strong>chapter's done!<strong>

**haha poor Kyoya and I love Yuu so much for messing with him!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D :D**


	25. I can make you scream

**I seriously love reading your guys' reviews! they crack me up :D**

**...I'm shocked...you all seem to hate Kaoru now eh oh well ^_^**

**things are heating up between Kyoya and Yuu aren't they?**

**TO THE STORY! :)**

* * *

><p>Yuu giggled down at Kyoya's stunned face. She got off him and sat on his bed as her laughter continued. The boy just laid on the bed, shocked and confused by the actions of the girl next to him.<p>

"Oh Kyoya. Did you really think I would go that far? Sorry," Yuu raised her left hand and winked at Kyoya. "Marriage first!"

She giggled again when the boy sighed out of frustration and sat up to fix his glasses and re-button his shirt.

"That was uncalled for."

"Oh Kyoya, admit you enjoyed it."

She grinned over at the boy who recognized his words from before and turned to glare at the girl. She brushed off the stare, being used to it by now, and just kept looking at him. Waiting for him to explode with rage or attack her or just do something that could entertain her. Then she was pinned down by the boy as he glared at her with a rather angry glint in his eye.

"Believe me, I will be in control if anything ever happens."

Yuu smirked and ran a finger along his neck.

"Fine by me, that is, as long as you can handle it."

The two shared a smile before getting up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday at School/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu was walking hand in hand with her brother on one side and Kyoya on her other. They were walking to the host club after school, Yuu wanting to talk to Kyoya and Ryuu being forced to tag along. As the three walked into the room Yuu's jaw dropped when she noticed something different.<p>

Hikaru looked like a giant bruise.

He had a black eye that had already swelled enough, obviously making seeing through his right eye difficult. His other eye just had a couple cuts above it. The left side of his mouth and part of his jaw had turned purple and his lip swelled. He even had a few scratches on his nose. Kaoru was sitting next to his brother, asking if he needed anything, but instead of answering, Hikaru noticed Yuu and Ryuu and he lost his voice and looked away.

Yuu took in the boy's appearance as she heard Kyoya sigh next to her. She was going to ask how he got injured when Ryuu beat her to the punch.

"So Hikaru. Who's boyfriend did you fuck this time?"

It looked like Hikaru was glaring, but with that eye, you couldn't be sure. He mumbled something that couldn't really be heard.

Ryuu smirked a little, thinking he caught a name.

"What was that? Come on now, speak up."

Hikaru sighed.

"I went to go see Hayato yesterday. He said we should go for a walk to a park to talk and once we got there he started beating on me."

Ryuu's smile plainly said 'That's my Hayato' while Kyoya smirked and Yuu pouted, thinking about how she missed Hayato kicking Hikaru's butt.

"Aw and I missed something that incredible! What a shame..."

Ryuu patted his sister on the head and said goodbye before heading off to his own club, rather happy at hearing this news. Kyoya started to quickly write in his book, probably something to do with how customer rates will change with one of their hosts badly injured. Yuu just kept looking at Hikaru before smiling and walking over to him.

"Well as you can see Hikaru, karma is a bitch. I'm glad you learned that lesson the hard way." She turned her gaze to Kaoru. "By the way, our little chat a few days ago? I'm sorry but no. You're not for me Kaoru." Then she stood up and looked at the twins. "Now the two of you need to suck this up cause just because I don't like Kaoru doesn't mean the world is over and now you need to screw me over to make things right. Revenge doesn't solve everything. And if you do anything like that again, I will tie you both to a wooden stake and light you on fire."

The evil smile she showed them made the younger boys shiver.

"Now do I have your word that you won't try that ever again? On anyone for that matter?"

She received nods and smiled.

"Good. Now have a great day!"

Then she walked off to go sit by Kyoya, all the while thinking of ways to bother him during club. He was sitting at a table and Yuu soon joined him. Under the table she kicked her feet up and placed them on Kyoya's lap. She grinned over at him as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are your feet on my lap?"

"What did you do after that dream?"

Yuu smirked when Kyoya's face turned pink and he went back to writing in his book and took a sip of tea. Yuu wiggled her feet on his lap. She lowered her voice so people near them wouldn't hear anything.

"Aw tell me Kyoya, did you do something naughty?"

She found it hard not to laugh when Kyoya's eyes bulged and he almost choked on his drink.

"I beg your pardon?"

She leaned forward.

"Do you really want me to repeat that?"

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use such language in the club room."

"But Kyoya, don't deny you like it. You just love it when I show off my dark side."

He had put his hand over his mouth, from afar it just looked like he was thinking, but Yuu being up close saw the smile hidden behind.

"Although this may be true, now is not the time."

Yuu smirked.

"Then when is?"

Kyoya pushed her feet off and picked up his belongings and got up to go do something club related.

"Later tonight, at my house."

Yuu leaned back in her chair and smirked at the boy.

"Let me guess, in your room, in your bed."

"One thing may lead to another."

"But it all depends on who starts it."

"True, however, we both know who will have control."

"If I bring out the candles, Lord knows you won't."

Yuu giggled when Kyoya, again, turned pink before he quickly walked away leaving Yuu to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at Kyoya's/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu stood in Kyoya's living room wearing an emerald green dress that went to her knees and had short sleeves. She wore her black doll shoes again and took out most of her earrings and flattened her hair to look less messy. The reason for her attire was that Kyoya had called her earlier about how his father wanted to meet her. Kyoya had also told her that a lot of business would be discussed at dinner mostly because Kyoya's father would love it if the Tsukino International Trading Company joined forces with the Ootori business and allowing Kyoya's father to branch out even further.<p>

Now Yuu felt rather nervous about having to meet this man and to make things even better, the only people at the dinner would be the three of them. Kyoya, Yuu, and his father. She had no idea what to expect but Kyoya smiled over at her as she continued to pull at her ears, uncomfortable with the lack of metal.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure my father will enjoy your presence."

"Well I'm more concerned about him asking me questions about my family's company. I don't know anything about it! Ryuu does! He's the one taking over cause he's the boy and I'm the girl. Besides, I'd rather explore the dark arts more."

Kyoya put her arms by her side to stop her fiddling.

"Don't worry. Perhaps leave out the dark arts part. He will understand. He knows the first son is the heir."

Yuu looked up, curious, by the hidden angry tone in Kyoya's voice.

"You don't like you father, do you?"

"That's not important."

"Kyoya, just tell me. You're the third son aren't you? Is that what you're upset about? Because you may not be his successor?"

"I said its not important."

Yuu frowned a little before she started to bite her lip and look at the door, mostly because she was waiting for Kyoya's dad to come, but she also didn't want to look at Kyoya, in fear he'd yell at her if she continued questioning him. Then a servant opened the door and Yuu held her breath as Kyoya's father walked in. She could sense the tension in the air when Yoshio stood in front of his son and nodded his head towards him.

"Kyoya."

"Father."

Yuu noticed Kyoya's smile at his father falter slightly but her thoughts were disturbed by a hand being reached out to her.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino. It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Yoshio, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Yuu shook his hand and nodded, feeling like she was in trouble because Kyoya definitely got his shadow side from his father.

"Right. I mean its nice to meet you too."

The man motioned the teens to follow him into the dining room where servants stood waiting to pull out chairs and serve them their food. Yuu looked across the table at Kyoya and glanced to her right at Yoshio.

_This is going to be a rather long dinner..._

"Ms. Tsukino."

"Yes?"

"I am aware that your family is involved in the trading business."

"I believe so."

"What are your thoughts about the company?"

Yuu looked over at Kyoya who, at the time, seemed to be interested in his food. Yuu would have kicked him if the table wasn't so wide and she could reach.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I don't know that much about it. My father has been training my brother so he will be prepared to take over the company, should he get married."

"Ah, I see. Good man, he knows who would run the company better." Yuu started to drink some of her water to cover up the fact that she wanted to scowl at Yoshio for basically saying she couldn't do it. "However, your brother is homosexual and that will cause a problem."

Yuu's grip on her glass tightened as she looked over at the man at the head of the table.

"May I ask what you mean by problem?"

"Well if your father will hand over the company when your brother marries it will ruin the face of your company."

"How would it do that?"

"A gay marriage would be frowned upon."

Yuu opened her mouth to tell the man off when Kyoya seemed to find his voice.

"I'm sure their parents have taken that into consideration."

Yoshio nodded his head. "Perhaps an arranged marriage is in the future for your brother then."

Yuu stared over at Kyoya, her eye about to start twitching from anger at his father. Kyoya just stared back, as if he felt no emotion about the conversation that was going on. Yoshio had busied himself in his food, seeing as he had said what he wanted to say. Yuu felt the protectiveness for her brother rise in her and she wanted nothing more than to pour her food and drink over Yoshio but held back, not wanting to make things difficult for Kyoya when she left.

So she sat in silence, holding back her rising temper and thinking over what she wanted to say to Kyoya when she got the chance.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Yoshio had excused himself and left in hurry leaving the two teens by themselves. Yuu had followed Kyoya to his room in silence. She was ready to start screaming at him the moment the door closed. Kyoya had taken off his tie and loosened his collar while Yuu walked right up to him and gave him a slight shove.<p>

"You jerk! Why didn't you say anything to your father? You know my parents don't care that he's gay! And you just let him say that I can't take over the company because I'm incapable with me right in front of him?"

Kyoya glared down at the girl and held her by the shoulders to keep her a bit of a distance away.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't say anything against my father."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

They glared at each other in silence for a long time before Kyoya noticed something off. Yuu had tears in her eyes and he could tell she was fighting to keep them there. His voice dropped to a caring whisper.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

The girl brushed his hands off her shoulders and went to sit on his bed and looked at her hands as she mumbled.

"Nothing. What's it to you anyways."

Kyoya sighed and sat down next to her. He attempted to put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off so he simply placed one hand over hers and held it there, even after she tried to take it away.

"Yuu tell me. Was it what I said just now or my father's words at dinner?"

Yuu frowned a little and furrowed her eyebrows as a tear or two fell down her face.

Kyoya whispered again as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Please tell me Yuu. I hate seeing you upset."

"He insulted my brother for being gay. It pisses me off when people do that! What's so wrong about? Then he thinks because I'm a girl I'm stupid and can't run the company. So what if I wasn't trained like Ryuu! If I was then would your father change his mind about me?"

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry for what he said. I know he is against homosexuals but that doesn't mean he's right. About anything."

He closed his eyes when he felt her lean into him and hug his middle as her head rested on his chest.

"Do you think that way?"

"About Ryuu? No. That doesn't bother me. Its you I'm concerned with and I'll make sure your brother is happy if that means you're happy."

He heard her sigh.

"I believe that. Thank you Kyoya."

"Anytime."

"Kyoya? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did I hurt your feelings when I said I wouldn't sleep with you?"

She felt him smirk against her hair.

"Well technically we've already slept together."

Yuu sat up and smacked his chest lightly.

"Idiot. You know what I mean."

Kyoya fiddled with his glasses before Yuu took them and put them on and her eyes became owl like as she stared at Kyoya, waiting for her answer. The boy chuckled slightly at her appearance before taking his glasses back and setting them on the table next to his bed.

"My feelings? No. However it caused some frustration."

Yuu giggled.

"Ooo frustrations? Like what?"

She sat on her knees and stared at Kyoya.

"Who said you needed to know?"

"Aw is Kyo-chan embarrassed?"

"My name is not Kyo-chan."

Yuu giggled again and stuck her tongue out at him before she laid down on his bed, feeling rather tired. Kyoya glared at the girl before he quickly rolled over to be on top of her and started to kiss her neck without warning. Yuu was stunned a little before she started enjoying it and rand her fingers through his hair. At this Kyoya moved up to invite Yuu into a fiery kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>completion!<strong>

**I'd write more but I'm seriously drained of any energy...blach so, so tired...**


	26. Never Felt so Alone

**so I understand a lot of you are either upset or confused by the fact that Yuu suddenly has her sight back...well there's a few reasons.**

**1. I planned on making her blind again but after I did it I realized I needed her to see for this other part so magically she got her sight back**

**2. I was too lazy to go back and change chapters so that's why**

**also this chapter will have medical stuff in it that I don't know if its right or not so if its wrong deal with it. I'm just going with what I think so yeah...**

**STORY! :D**

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat with Yuu and her family in the waiting room of a hospital. The girl was pouting and refusing to talk or look at anyone in the room, claiming them all to be traders for agreeing with Kyoya when he came over to their house to inform her parents of the surgery she should have. Kyoya smirked over at the girl who was still giving everyone the silent treatment. Ryuu sat on her other side and was trying to read a book, but again, being in a hospital and his sister going to have surgery kept him on edge and he had a hard time focusing. Yuu's parents were surprisingly calm. Sure they were nervous but they seemed to be better now knowing that it wasn't a tumor or something life threatening. Of course the open brain surgery still made them worry.<p>

Hikaru Tsukino leaned forward and looked over at her daughter.

"Now Yuu, you need to understand we are doing this because we care about you."

Yuu slumped further down in her chair.

"Yuu sit up. Now don't worry, we know you are in good hands."

* * *

><p>The next few days silence filled the Tsukino household. Sadness was detected as well and everyone was worried about two people in that house. Ryuu had locked himself in his room and refused to come out, and if you asked he would respond with shouting colorful words through his door. Yuu had started to just simply sit in different rooms. She wouldn't talk, no one has heard her laugh since her operation. Only reason she ate was because her parents practically fed her.<p>

Yuu's operation had shown deformity in her brain. It was small which is why so many doctors hadn't seen it before. The doctor this time had told her parents that it had to do with the fact she was a twin. While sharing the womb with her brother, she may have gotten her head twisted up in one of their umbilical cords while it was forming and that may have done the damage. Yuu is now permanently blinded. No surgery would be worth getting to try to fix it.

Right now Yuu was sitting in the living room, fiddling with the end of her shirt. Last time she was blind, it didn't seem to bother her. Yuu would be roaming the house, laughing, talking to someone, doing something. Now she just sits. Does nothing. Talks to no one. A reason why it might be different is because the doctor said she would never be getting her sight back. She could never see again.

Yuu felt the couch sink down next to her. The person held her hand and put it against their cheek. Yuu sighed, now knowing who it was.

"Yuu please talk to us. We're worried about you. You're brother is locking himself into his room. Please Yuu, please just talk."

Yuu hung her head and moved her hand gently across her mother's face. Her voice was quiet.

"I remember what you look like. I remember what color your eyes are and that our hair is the same color. I'm going to forget." She stopped as she choked a sob down but tears still slid down her face. "I don't want to forget."

Her mother embraced her in hug, half smiling at hearing her daughter's voice again, but Hikaru cried as well at hearing her Yuu's words.

"We'll get through this. We always do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Ryuu's room/**_

* * *

><p>The boy was sprawled out on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Tears had dried themselves onto his face. All he could think about was what the doctor had said. How it was because Yuu was a twin that she was having these problems. A twin. If he wasn't born and Yuu was an only child, things would be different. That's how it was supposed to be anyways. Ryuu was a surprise twist that showed up on a scan one doctor trip during their mother's pregnancy.<p>

It was all his fault. At least in his mind.

He heard someone knocking on his door, but he didn't bother to get up, he just yelled across his room.

"Dammit! Just leave me alone!"

"Ryuu?"

He froze when he heard his sister's soft voice. Slowly he made his way over to the door and opened it. He frowned when his sister just stared off into a direction instead of at him. He watched her hand slowly reach out to touch his face but he just batted it away. Another wave of guilt hit him when he saw his sister frown at his actions. Ryuu grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. Yuu mumbled into his shoulder.

"Ryuu do you hate yourself?"

He just hugged her tighter as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Ryuu please say something. I don't care if you're yelling or shouting a curse, just don't bottle it up."

Ryuu pulled back and looked at his sister. She smiled at him, not seeing the depression written across his face.

"It will be okay. It will just be like before when I couldn't see and we got through that just fine didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go do something today!"

"Yeah."

Ryuu looked at his sister's smiling face, but he still didn't feel better. He just couldn't get it out of his head that it was because Yuu was a twin. That's all he could think about and it was eating him up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At School/**_

* * *

><p>Since Yuu was blind once more, her parents had started up her homeschooling. She didn't complain though, she knew that after her lessons were done she could go to Ouran to see her brother and Kyoya. Ryuu went to school again too, but depression followed him everywhere.<p>

Yuu found herself once again, sliding her hand against the wall of a hallway in Ouran. Of course she was lost, but it didn't seem to bother her. She kept walking till her face came in contact with someone's shirt and jacket. Her hands quickly went up to trace the face of the person and Yuu grinned knowing who it was. She tightly wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Kyoya!"

"..hi."

Yuu pulled back, but kept a grip on one of his arms.

"I was trying to find my way to the host club, but I'm lost. Please direct me into the correct way!"

Kyoya sighed at her over enthusiastic ways but smiled none the less.

"Very well."

The two walked in silence. Yuu would randomly start humming and Kyoya would just glance down at her, wondering how she felt. He knew what happened at the last operation, but Yuu hadn't said anything about it and Kyoya figured that maybe he should wait till she wants to talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ryuu/**_

* * *

><p>As soon as school let out Ryuu slowly walked outside. There wasn't a car waiting for him because he was suppose to be going to the black magic club, but he didn't. Instead Ryuu just walked around the school grounds, thinking about Yuu, and now fully believing it truly was his fault she was blind, and if he wasn't born then she would be happy.<p>

Sick of seeing the school and the happy students, Ryuu left the grounds and started to just walk on the sidewalk along some busy streets. Trying to let the noise of the traffic push out the thoughts in his head.

Then Ryuu got a thought.

It made him stop walking as that thought grew louder in his head.

A way to fix what he did. A way to punish himself.

The thought grew so loud in his mind that it slowly became an action, and Ryuu started moving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Yuu/_**

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Kyoya brought Yuu to the host club, and now he was walking her to the front gates, so she could meet her car to take her home.<p>

"Kyoya have you seen my brother around?"

"No I haven't."

"Well maybe he's home already."

Kyoya told Yuu her car had arrived and was helping her in when Yuu asked the driver a question.

"Did you already pick up Ryuu?"

"No ma'am I haven't. He wasn't there when I came. I think he may have walked home today."

"Ryuu wouldn't do that though..."

Yuu started to get an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and she tightened her grip on Kyoya's arm.

"Kyoya, help me find him."

"Of course, I'll call my family's-

Yuu pulled herself out of the car.

"No. Just us. It will be faster that way."

"How can it? You can't see and I can't guide you everywhere."

"Please Kyoya! I think something is wrong!"

The look on her face changed his mind.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Ryuu's mind and body seemed to have gone numb, but he felt like he was floating on air. He dropped his bag and jacket on the sidewalk and stood on the curb. He put his hands in his pockets, kept his head held high, and stepped onto the street. Ryuu just kept walking, even when he turned his head back and saw Kyoya guiding his sister down the street.<p>

Kyoya's eyes connected with Ryuu's and Kyoya's body tensed as his eyes widened at the scene before him. Ryuu took one more step and then the only thing one could hear was a loud horn and the screeching of tires.

A boy's cry of pain.

Kyoya held Yuu close to him as he was unsure what to do. He couldn't leave her, but he was sure that no one in that crowd surrounding Ryuu knew how to help the boy.

"Kyoya? What was that noise? What happened?"

He heard the panic in her voice, but he couldn't find his own. Her grip tightened on his shirt and a sob escaped her.

"It was Ryuu wasn't it?"

He didn't say anything, just pulled her tighter as she started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>oh goodness me! ...I like to put my characters in dangerous situations don't I?<strong>

**well I think it just makes the story that much more dramatic! :) plus it gives you something to review about!**

**I'm tired and have work and school so writing right now isn't working but i haven't updated in a while so I thought I should just at least give you this so those who are hard core about this aren't freaking out about what is happening to Yuu :)**


	27. Split Difference

**You guessed it this isn't a real chapter! ^_^**

**So I've been thinking about where I left off in the last chapter and I've decided something. I'm going to give this story two endings and the next chapter is where they will split so that means if you don't want Ryuu dead and don't want to read the horrible sadness I'm going to write then don't read the next few chapters. If you don't care or for some reason really hated Ryuu and was overjoyed he died then you'll enjoy reading what there is in the next chapters! :D**

**Again any ideas or thoughts are always welcome!**

**Also when I start writing the other (Ryuu's alive) ending I'll say so in the chapter title!**


	28. Getting Back Up

**okay ending 1, here we go!**

**also by ending I don't mean this is the final chapter it just means this is the start of the first ending**

* * *

><p>Death. Its something that we all will experience. No man can outrun it. We're all dying, one by one. From the moment we are born our clock starts ticking, minute by minute, second by second, getting closer to the end. For some that time comes too soon, while others meet death as an old friend and willingly leave the Earth. No matter how comfortable you may be with death, it still hits you harder than you'd like. That living being, that person that you knew so well, that you loved so much, won't talk to you tomorrow. You won't see their face with life in their eyes. So what if you're blind? Could not seeing a mangled body of a loved one and not watching the life drain from their eyes be better? Or would just hearing the pain and not being able to see that finale smile before it slips away? Think about it. Feel the emotions of sadness, guilt, and depression in the pit of your stomach as you think of someone you love either dead or alive. Imagine hearing them scream, but not seeing why, not knowing that, that scream you heard was the last time you heard their voice. Are you crying yet? If not, I'm not surprised. To lose someone is one thing, but when there is a strong connection between the two, death hurts more.<p>

Yuu lost her twin. She heard him scream as he was hit and slammed into the pavement.

How can you understand her pain?

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later/**_

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked into the church and searched for the person who asked him to come. It was easy to find her considering her hair seemed to glow since it was so white. Yuu sat in the front pew with her mother. Her father was pacing around the church, talking to other people every once in a while. Yuu's mother was bent over in her seat, crying into her hands. Yuu just sat there, doing nothing. She wasn't crying, her head was faced forward, and her hands were tightly clasped on her lap. Kyoya was going to sit down next to her, but he got that sudden feeling of that maybe he shouldn't just yet, but Yuu's mother noticed his presence and calmed herself down enough to talk.<p>

"Oh Kyoya. Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat if you like."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss."

Mrs. Tsukino couldn't find words and tried to show a quick smile before quickly standing up and heading off to find her husband to get ready before the funeral officially started. Kyoya sat down next to Yuu and for a few minutes, that seemed like hours, silence sat between the two.

"Yuu, if there's anything you want to talk-"

"I have nothing to say."

She spoke quickly and sharply, with anger soaked deep into her voice.

"Yuu, bottling things up doesn't help."

"I told him that too."

"What?"

"I told him not to hate himself and that I didn't hate him and that he shouldn't feel bad because it was nothing he could do or change. It doesn't matter now though."

"You're talking about Ryuu, aren't you."

"What do you think?"

Kyoya was silent for a moment and he glanced over when he heard Yuu sigh.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for coming, Kyoya."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

Yuu reached her hand over to trail up his arm to his face where she gently traced his features solely for something to do. Kyoya allowed her actions and after her hand went over his mouth he kissed her fingers and held her hand tightly.

"I miss him Kyoya. I can't even see his face one last time. Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me what happened."

Kyoya sat still for a moment, thinking about her request. He had told what he saw to police that showed up, the doctors who tried to save him, and lastly, Ryuu's parents. Yuu wasn't ready to hear that news and hid away in her room. Now she wanted to know and Kyoya wanted nothing more than not to tell her.

"Please Kyoya? It isn't right that I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and watched her face for emotions as he spoke.

"When we turned the corner and started walking down the street when I saw him. He left his jacket and bag on the sidewalk and started to walk onto the street. He...he looked at me after moment and then the car came. He got hit and then he was on the pavement and people started to crowd around him cutting off my view."

"So he did it on purpose."

"Yuu there is one more thing you should know."

"What?"

"I think he changed his mind, but was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Right before the car hit him, Ryuu, it looked like he tried to get out of the way, but wasn't quick enough."

Again it was silent and Kyoya noticed Yuu's mouth twitch into a smile as a tear or two rolled down her face.

"Maybe right before it was over he forgave himself. So now he's resting peacefully."

She felt Kyoya wipe away a few of her tears.

"Kyoya, do you think that's what happened? I know souls that meet an terrible end don't cross over with ease, but do you still think he made it?"

"I think he's still with you no matter what happens from here on out."

Yuu leaned against Kyoya and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Thanks for coming."

"I'm happy I did."

"Kyoya, does my brother look good right now? I mean, my mom didn't make him look like a drag queen or some preppy school boy right?"

Kyoya smiled and glanced over at the coffin, the smile faltering slightly, but he turned back to Yuu.

"I think he looks fine in anything really."

"As long as you didn't have a crush on my brother while you like me then I'm fine with that answer."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and smiled and held Yuu closer. She tensed a little when she heard people starting to come in.

"I guess its starting."

"I believe it is."

"Take me up to the coffin before more people come in. I have something to say and do."

Kyoya helped her up to Ryuu's coffin and put her hands on the edge of the coffin and watched her. Yuu smiled a sad smile before sliding one of her hands forward to place it on Ryuu's shoulder while the other went into her pocket. She took out two pieces of paper. One looked older than the other and Yuu laughed a little.

"Hey Ryuu, remember that promise we made when we were little and I went blind? Well I'm following through on it. Here is my list of questions you need to answer about what heaven or hell is like. I hope you went to heaven, but I do recall you being an ass to me sometimes so maybe you're in hell for a few days just as a punishment. Then once your done filling it out, come to me in a dream and we can talk then, okay? I miss you already and you really did piss me off, but I understand. Thanks for what you thought you were doing, but still it was pretty stupid. Hayato couldn't come today. He's pretty upset. Watch him okay? I don't want him to do something stupid like you did. I can't handle that. He wanted me to give you this. Its just some letter he wrote for you. Make sure you read it. I still love you and always will. When I die you better believe I'll come up there and kick your ass, but until then I love you, Ryuu."

Yuu managed to set the two notes right behind his right shoulder and then she turned to search the air for Kyoya's arm and lightly gripped it.

"Okay we can go sit now."

"What was that promise you made with him?"

Yuu smiled.

"When we were younger and I went blind is when we realized how fragile life was. So we decided that we would write down questions about what heaven or hell was like and anything we would have a question on. Then when the other dies we would put it in their coffin and then when that person got done writing down their answers they would come to the other person in a dream and tell them everything they would want to know. Pretty silly right? Well we didn't think so then. I doubt Ryuu still kept his list of questions, and I'm amazed I found mine."

"Let me know if you get your answers."

Yuu giggled a little.

"Why? Worried you'll go to hell for being such a jackass?"

Kyoya flicked her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>so?<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I MEAN IT! REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE RYUU COME TO YOU IN YOUR DREAMS AND CURSE YOU!**


	29. When Dreams Become Real

**yes its not the happiest of times but just hang in there!**

**Poor Ryuu, haha I personally think he did go to hell for a moment or two just as a punishment like Yuu said, but we'll never know**

**I own nothing except my tragic and depressed characters...**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Ryuu's funeral and Yuu sat in his room, on the floor. She was just thinking to herself. All the things that have happened over the past few months. She smiled to herself.<p>

"My life is like some drama show."

She heard the door open and someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Miss, is there anything you need?"

Yuu stood up with the help of the maid and lightly held onto her arm.

"Actually there is. Can you take me over to Ryuu's bed?"

"Of course."

As soon as Yuu felt the blankets she began to feel around till her hand found its way under the mattress. She continued to dig around trying to find something and asked the maid to help her search as well.

"What are we searching for?"

"A piece of paper."

Several minutes went by before Yuu felt her hand brush against something. She grinned as she pulled it out.

"Are there words on this paper?"

"Yes."

Yuu's smile grew.

"Does it look kind of old?"

The maid took the paper and unfolded it. Yuu heard her chuckle.

"It looks like he wrote this a long time ago."

"What does it say?"

"Dear Yuu, I hope dying didn't hurt. These are my questions for you about heaven and hell. I want to know whi-"

"Thanks, but you can stop reading now."

"Alright." The maid handed Yuu the note as the young girl smiled. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Just take me back to my room, please."

* * *

><p>Yuu now sat on her own bed with Ryuu's note in front of him. Obviously she couldn't read it, but she did want to know what else was on it. She just didn't want it to be the maid who told her what he wrote. Yuu's hand felt around her bed for her phone and dialed Kyoya's number, since she knew it by heart now. She asked him to come over and he had no objections. Soon he was sitting on her bed next to her as Yuu leaned against him.<p>

"Thanks for coming Kyoya."

"I don't mind. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah..." Yuu held the note close to her heart and bit her lip thinking.

"What is it?"

"Can you read this to me?"

"Sure."

Kyoya unfolded the paper as Yuu wrapped her arms around him.

"Dear Yuu, I hope dying didn't hurt. These are my questions for you about heaven and hell. I want to know which place you went to. If you went to hell well I'm not sorry. You colored on my books so I can't read them! Don't stay down there too long though. Let me know when you go to heaven. I guess I'll miss you while you're gone, but being an only child could be fun. Here are my questions. Does Hell really smell bad? Is there always a fire going on? Is it hot? Are you in pain? What about heaven? Is everything white? Did you get wings when you went to heaven? I still love you though. Can't wait till you come in my dream. Bye Yuu."

It was silent for a moment before looked down at Yuu.

"That was like the letter you put in his coffin isn't it?"

"Yeah...I can't believe he kept it."

"You kept yours."

"True."

Kyoya looked over the note again.

"He didn't sound to loving in this."

Yuu laughed.

"Well we were like five or something. I do remember using markers and coloring on his books and he got really mad. He pulled my hair a lot, that's why I asked my mom if I could cut it."

"Funny how you both wish each other went to hell for a while before heaven."

Yuu smiled.

"Yeah we were just messed up like that."

They laid down on the bed, in each other arms. Kyoya brushed his hand against her face before leaning in to kiss her. Yuu moved so that she was hovering over Kyoya. She rested her head on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hold back anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Yuu moved her head up to kiss Kyoya deeply. Then she pulled back.

"Don't hold back."

Kyoya's eye widened slightly, but slowly he brought her back into a kiss. He mumbled against her lips.

"Are you sure?"

He felt her nod and she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Next morning Yuu rolled over in bed and felt warmth next to her. Her mind thought, at first, that it was Ryuu, but after sleep cleared from her mind, she remembered that was impossible. After tracing the person's face she remembered it was Kyoya. Then she remembered last night. She tried not to giggle at the events.<p>

**_...flashback..._**

_"Are you sure?"_

_He felt her nod and she kissed him again. Kyoya titled his head back as Yuu moved to his neck. His heartbeat had picked up at the idea of actually doing this with Yuu. He couldn't believe it, but then something happened._

_Kyoya got nervous._

_His eyes widened as Yuu unbuttoned his shirt and started to run her hands across his bare skin as if she was memorizing everything. He felt her crawl back up to kiss him on the lips before moving to his ear. He could practically feel her smiling._

_"Kyoya, aren't you going to move?"_

_"Right."_

_He quickly flipped them over so that he hovered over Yuu. Kyoya looked down at her unsure of what to do at first. It was like his mind couldn't comprehend the situation anymore. His nerves were getting the best of him._

_"Kyoya?"_

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"You know we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it was what you wanted."_

_He moved to lay next to her and hugged her tightly to his side._

_"I do, but I guess now just isn't the right time. I can't go through with it."_

_Yuu ran her fingers through his hair._

_"That's alright. Don't feel ashamed or anything."_

_"I won't."_

_He kissed her temple and soon both were asleep._

**_...end flashback..._**

Yuu just waited for Kyoya to wake up when she got a better idea. She moved till she was over him again and when he still didn't wake up Yuu started to kiss his neck. Soon the boy gasped and his eyes flew open and looked down at Yuu who was grinning at her accomplishment.

"Good morning Kyoya!"

He pushed her back till both were sitting up.

"Morning."

"Last night was pretty interesting, don't you think?"

Kyoya glared at the blind girl who just kept smiling. Yuu giggled at his silence.

"You're glaring at me aren't you?"

"I will leave a better memory than last night, you can be sure of that."

"Oh really? When will this be?"

Kyoya pushed Yuu back onto the bed and held her down.

"Now."

Yuu giggled again.

"Ooo, I like this aggressive side of you, Kyoya."

Kyoya smirked down at the girl before leaning in to kiss her. Both of them started the task of removing the other's shirt and were almost done when a maid knocked on Yuu's door.

"Miss? Are you decent? Breakfast is ready and your parents asked me to guide you downstairs."

Yuu disconnected her mouth from Kyoya's to respond and she tried to ignore Kyoya kissing down from her neck to above her bra.

"Uh, no...don't come ...in, just yet. I'll call for you...when I'm ready."

She wanted to smack Kyoya for making her sound like she couldn't properly speak and the fact that he was smirking against her skin when she spoke didn't help either.

"Alright then, Miss. I'll be just down the hall."

Yuu opened her mouth to respond, but quickly put her hand in her mouth to cover up the rather loud groan she just about let out as Kyoya found her sweet spot on her neck. In Yuu's opinion, he was enjoying this far too much. So with all her strength, she flipped them over and decided to have some fun of her own.

She started to passionately kiss Kyoya, doing her best to distract him from what else she was doing and it seemed to be working. Suddenly, Kyoya groaned into the kiss and held Yuu tighter. She smiled against his lips and would have continued, but something, or rather someone, wouldn't allow that. There was another knocking on her door.

"Yuu? Sweety, you need to come down for breakfast now. I don't care if you're still in pajamas, I'm coming in."

The two teens quickly broke apart and Yuu shoved Kyoya, she hoped in the right direction, so that he fell off the bed and her mother wouldn't be able to see him from the other side. He just ducked his head down when Yuu's mother walked in.

"Oh Yuu, I see you were just finishing getting dressed. Here I'll help."

Her mother buttoned up her shirt and tugged on Yuu's arm to stand her up.

"Now let's go get some food!"

"Uh, just a second mom. I need to do something first."

"Okay, I can wait."

"Can you wait outside please?"

Her mother would have said no, but Yuu started to pout and the older woman gave in. Soon she left and Kyoya was at Yuu's side. She hugged him and mumbled into his chest.

"You're gonna have to go out through the window again. Sorry, but its the only way. I can't really explain why you're still here from last night without them jumping to conclusions."

"Fair enough I suppose. We will continue this soon though."

Yuu giggled and squeezed Kyoya tighter.

"Oh absolutely. I want to her you make that noise again!"

For once, Kyoya was happy Yuu couldn't see as he started to blush.

"Well I must be going then. Bye, and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yup. Bye Kyoya."

Soon he was gone and Yuu went out of her room and her mother guided her down to go eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**

**goodness I haven't updated in a really long while! Well here you go, this is just because I need to post something... ^_^**


	30. So many questions

**I think I'm going to start ending this ending soon. Not sure if it will be this chapter or not.**

**However before I write some more I want some answers :)**

**1. Would you like to read more about Yuu's life now or skip forward to when everyone's graduated?**

**2. Yuu continue her relationship with Kyoya or have her feel like she needs a fresh start?**

**3. Bring the twins back into the mix but have them be less like jackasses or just kick them out of the picture?**

**4. Have Yuu meet Kyoya's father again and have the meeting go good or bad?**

**So yeah those are my questions so PLEASE PLEASE PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE ANSWER! ^_^**


	31. I'm good at memorizing

**Thanks for your answers! ^_^ I enjoyed reading them!**

**Now let us see where this will go shall we?**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random skip from last chapter to next year to the point where Takashi and Honey have graduated and Kyoya, Tamaki, and Yuu are seniors/**_

* * *

><p>Yuu, for the first time, was nervous as she walked down the hall, towards music room three. After the many trips to this room, Yuu has been able to memorize the direction and find the room on her own. She was nervous because Kyoya had told her to stop by today and that he had something for her. She had a feeling she knew what it was about. Since Yuu had home schooling, and she had nothing better to do at home anymore, she was able to complete her schooling before the year was out. In other words, Yuu had graduated and she was pretty sure Kyoya was going to do something about it.<p>

Her hand fell onto a handle and she opened the door. She stepped into the room and strained her ears for any noise. She didn't hear anything. Then she heard what she was sure was a large group of people shout 'congratulations!'. Yuu felt someone take her hand and at first she felt a slight disappointment, wishing it was someone else by her side, but then Kyoya gave her hand a small squeeze and she dismissed the thought and smiled.

"Aww, I'm loved!"

She heard a few people laugh at her comment and it sounded like they went back to doing whatever they were doing before she came. Kyoya led her over to a couch and the two of them sat down. Yuu put her hands out in front of her and grinned.

"Okay, where's my present?"

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I put up with you?"

Yuu grinned.

"Because I have secrets about you that the public probably shouldn't hear."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm just stating facts."

"...I've taught you well."

Yuu grinned once more before reaching her hands over to trace Kyoya's face before she pulled him into a kiss. He quickly pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"Now wouldn't be a good time for this. I could name several girls here that would find that unpleasant."

She giggled.

"Oh? Maybe that's not the reason and you really just want to wait until later?"

Yuu had kept her hands on Kyoya's face and giggled when she went his cheeks warm up under her hands. Kyoya spoke with his voice stern.

"Yuu..."

She became thoughtful as she tilted her head to the side.

"You know, we never get to finish what we start. Always interrupted by someone. Believe me, by now I have a pretty good picture of what your chest looks like."

Kyoya smirked and removed Yuu's hands from his face.

"Is that what you want your present to be then?"

Yuu thought for a moment.

"Well...can I still get whatever else you got me too?"

"What makes you think I got you something else?"

"Because I'd slap you otherwise?"

"I suppose that's a good reason."

"Hmm perhaps I should get you into S&M too..."

Yuu felt something drop onto her lap and Kyoya sighed once more, although she could hear the humor in it. She giggled again as her hands felt around the small box, looking for an opening. Once she was able to open the box Yuu reached her hand inside and searched around. The girl gasped when her hand brushed up against metal. She began to feel the object with her fingers, trying to get a good mental image of it. After a minute Yuu recognized the shape and felt tears in her eyes. Out of nerves, her heart started to pound.

"Kyoya...where did you get this?"

"I had contacted your parents about finding the best gift for you and your mother suggested it. I had it cleaned and its shine brought back. I thought you would like to have it."

Yuu held the necklace tightly in her hand as memories flooded through her mind. Kyoya's gift was Ryuu's favorite necklace. It was a cryptic cross that if Yuu remembered correctly had a red coloring to it. It was a choker and Yuu remembered teasing Ryuu about wearing jewelry when they were younger, but things changed when she went blind. Ryuu told her he threw the necklace away because she teased him so much, but now Yuu realized he must have kept it, but why?

"He threw this away. How did they find it?"

"Your parents told me that after you lost your sight Ryuu fell apart. He told them to keep that necklace safe because he felt it was one of the last memories he had of you with your sight."

"He kept this...all these years."

"I'm sorry if this has caused you any pain. Please know that was not my intention."

Yuu's hand drifted over to Kyoya's face. He held her hand against his cheek.

"No, you did nothing wrong Kyoya. Thank you. This really is one of the greatest gifts I've ever got."

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Ootori Household/_**

* * *

><p>Yuu sat as still as a statue as she began to grind her teeth. She was back at Kyoya's home, having another meeting with his father. Just from the previous time, Yuu has already begun to despise Kyoya's father. She knew what this meeting would be about. Kyoya had told her about how his father wanted to expand his companies and merge with the Tsukino business. This meant a marriage in the future, not that Yuu minded, but she just wished it was for different reasons other than a business transaction.<p>

They all sat in the living room. Kyoya and Yuu were on a couch while Mr. Ootori was in a chair across from them. As soon as Mr. Ootori learned of the news of Ryuu's death, he became very interested in a marriage between his youngest son and Yuu. In his mind Kyoya could easily run the Tsukino business and having a blind wife would be great for sympathy if he ever needed to play that card.

"Ms. Tsukino, I am terribly sorry to hear about your brother."

Yuu could care less if them man across from her could tell if she was glaring at him or not. Her thoughts were screaming at him things she desparately wanted to say, but thought otherwise.

_Bullshit you're sorry. He died over a year ago and now you're telling me this? I hope you fall down a well..._

"Thank you."

"Now if I remember correctly, you said your brother was going to be taking over your family's company?"

"Yes, sir."

"So now upon hearing his death, what is the plan? Surely your parents are smart enough to know that a blind child, let alone a girl, could handle running the business?"

Yuu clenched her fists in her lap and she forced a happy tone in her voice.

"Why yes it was my brother that would take over and I believe my parents are quite smart so you shouldn't have to worry about me ruining anything."

Mr. Ootori raised an eyebrow at her tone. Kyoya glanced at Yuu before looking at his father.

"Father, perhaps we should move on in this subject."

Yuu chuckled under her breath.

"Now why should we, Kyoya? Let's listen to your father tell me how horrible I'd be running a company or how about more of his half-assed comments of 'sorrow' for my brother!"

"Ms. Tsukino I will have you know I do not approve of such talk!"

Yuu stood up and looked in his general direction.

"Well get the hell used to it! I'm sick of you talking about me and my brother like we're pieces in a game to you! He was brave and had a heart! You're just a coward and don't deserve any of the success you have!"

Mr. Ootori stood up as well, glaring at the blind girl.

"That is enough! Kyoya, take this girl home. I do not wish for her to be in my home again!"

Yuu continued to glare even as she felt Kyoya take her arm and usher her out of the room. She stayed silent as he took her outside and into a car. Once the car started to move Kyoya turned to look at her.

"Yuu, I didn't know he would say anything like that. I'm so sorry-"

Yuu had placed her hand on his face. Kyoya gave her a small smile, but Yuu's expression still looked cold. Her hand felt around his face till she found his cheek. Then she slapped him.

Kyoya sat still as his hand went to his face. His eyes were wide and he couldn't believe Yuu had done that. Yuu had bowed her head slightly and her hair fell over her eyes.

"You knew what that meeting was about. Even if you didn't know what he was going to say, you didn't do a damn thing when he started talking about my brother."

"I'm sorry."

Yuu became more frustrated and let out a sigh and sounded like she was talking to child.

"Stand up to him Kyoya! For God's sake how hard is it to tell him what you think?"

Kyoya looked away, feeling slight shame.

"He's my father. It is not as easy as you make it."

Yuu's anger started to fade and she began to feel guilty for hitting Kyoya.

"I will not take back what I said, but I am sorry for hitting you. You didn't need that."

She felt Kyoya take her hand.

"Fair enough. I understand why you did that. Your brother was your brother, I know to you family comes first."

"Well I'm still sorry."

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Kyoya kiss her on the cheek.

"I forgive you."

Yuu smiled and turned to say something to Kyoya, but she never got the chance. The sound of tires screeching came to her ears and the car turned sharply causing Kyoya and Yuu to be thrown to the side. Then there was silence. Yuu couldn't tell if Kyoya was okay, but she started to feel very sleepy. Something wasn't right. She knew she should be in pain. Yuu could feel bits of glass sticking out of her arms and legs. She could feel the blood running across her skin. It felt like her heart had stopped beating and she wasn't breathing. She didn't feel any pain.

She heard someone's voice. It sounded far too familiar. Yuu started to cry when she figured out who the voice belonged to, but how could it be his voice? Yuu's thoughts were spinning.

_Its Ryuu. I know it is. He's talking to me. Ryuu's dead. Does this mean I'm dead too?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER'S DONE!<strong>

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! ^_^**


	32. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ IT!

**OKAY SO I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE TO ENDINGS! I FIGURED OUT AN AWESOME WAY TO MAKE IT ALL WORK! SO **

**JUST KEEP READING! ^_^ THANKS!**


	33. Falling back in Time

**like I said I shall make this work!**

**okay you know who you are when I say this- That was the strangest review I ever read and it made my day thank you ^_^ (note: your review was on the previous chapter)**

**also as far as you all know, Yuu and Kyoya could be dead. Yes, let's start with that in mind shall we?**

* * *

><p>Ryuu sat curled up in a hospital chair as he watched his sister. She was motionless on the bed and the only reason he knew she was alive was the beeping of the machine next to her. With his head balanced on his hand, Ryuu started talking to Yuu.<p>

"Hey Yuu, its me again. Its been almost month and you still haven't woken up yet. Mom and dad are still worried like always. You should see the flowers that are covering this room. They're both getting coffee somewhere. I've been here every second I can spare. The doctors said your stable, you just need to wake up. I thought maybe you can hear me so I've been telling you what you have been missing. These doctors are only allowing family in. Hayato tried to lie and almost made it in, but some nurse grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. You should've seen it. Kyoya has been asking about you. He's really torn up about this. I mean he's not crying or anything, but I can tell something's off everytime he looks at me. I think its because we look alike and everytime he sees me he sees you. I think he loves you, Yuu. I mean, I know you two aren't really dating or whatever, but he really does care."

Ryuu paused his talking when he heard Yuu take in a deep breath. This has happened before and he knew it wasn't that she was waking up, but just being human. He loved these moments. It reminded him that Yuu was still in there. She was still alive and will wake up. Ryuu knew she would.

"I miss you, Yuu. You don't understand how hard it is to go through the days without you. We're twins and well, my life sucks without you. So just wake up, please. I want to hear your voice again."

Ryuu shifted position and watched his sister a little more before speaking again.

"The Hitachiins caught me after school today, before I came here." Ryuu chuckled slightly at the memory. "I don't think I've ever heard someone apologize so much before. I guess I forgive them and you can forgive them on your time I suppose. You will be happy to hear I told Hayato that Hikaru and I kissed and he was mad, but he said as long as it was just kissing he could learn to get over it. I still feel bad, but I don't think I'll ever do that again. I think Hikaru feels worse though. He probably thinks he caused your last headache that landed you here. I mean you two were really going at each other, then you just collasped in the music room. That was so scary when I heard about it. The hosts said you looked lifeless. I wanted to throttle Hikaru, but that obviously wouldn't solve anything. Hikaru should know it wasn't his fault. The doctors figured out what was causing your problem. Everything will be fine now. You'll have your sight back they said, but you're just going to need some glasses now. So I'll get to bug you about that. So don't worry okay?"

Ryuu stood up and leaned over Yuu to kiss her on the forehead.

"Just wake up and you can see that its the truth. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>Ryuu had fallen asleep in the hospital chair in his sister's room. He wouldn't have slept on and on, but a very confused voice awoke him.<p>

"I knew heaven would be white! ...why is everything blurry?"

As soon as Ryuu's mind understood who's voice that was, Ryuu bolted upright in his chair and looked over at Yuu. Her eyes were open as she looked around the room. Ryuu stood up and couldn't take his eyes off his sister.

"Hey, she's awake! Mom, dad!"

Ryuu was at his twin's side as his parents and a few nurses filed into the room. Everyone seemed to have tears of happiness and joy in their eyes, but Yuu's eyes just head confusion.

"Wait...how can this be right? Mom and dad, you guys didn't die too did you?"

Mrs. Tsukino was too happy to speak, so Mr. Tsukino spoke instead.

"Yuu, sweatheart, we're not dead. Neither are you."

Yuu's expression became puzzled and her hand reached out and tightly grabbed Ryuu's face. Normally he would have been annoyed, but considering what has just happened, Ryuu could care less.

"Ryuu? You're alive too? Idiot, you know its against family rules to use spells that bring back the dead!"

"Yuu, no ones dead. Not me, not you. You have been in a short coma of sorts, but you're awake now."

"I was in...a coma? How long?"

"Almost a month."

"Why is my sight all goofy?"

Mrs. Tsukino finally found her voice.

"Deary, the doctors here found a small tumor in your brain. It was safely removed, but over the years it affected your sight a bit. You're going to need glasses from now on."

"But I can see..."

"Yes."

"Hell yes!"

Everyone laughed at the fact that nothing seemed to keep Yuu from being happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more for this chapter, but it just ended so cutely that i couldn't ^_^<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D :D**

**also i am to inform you all that a person here named sundance1989 wants you all to know that she knew of this twist before you and would like to taunt you ^_^**

**isn't she strange, but terribly amusing as well... XD**


	34. Your awkwardness is annoying

**to be honest, I know a lot of you are kind of mad that I changed everything and all but I like where I'm going so just deal with it ^_^**

**it really has been a long time since I've updated hasn't it?**

**onto the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Yuu was sprawled out on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had already lost her glasses and as she looked up everything was blurry. Yuu was still trying to comes to terms with the fact that she was in a hospital for the last month. All the things she thought had happened, didn't. Of course she had that over-whelming relief that Ryuu was alive. When they got home from the hospital Yuu couldn't stop hugging Ryuu, crying how she was happy he was there. Her thoughts switched to Kyoya and she felt her face heat up as she remembered how she pictured them together all the time. She wondered if he feels same way she did. Yuu had come to terms that she loved Kyoya, but she was terrified to find out if he felt the same. She sighed and sat up.<p>

"Ryuu!"

She grinned when she heard her brother grumble outside her door before coming in. She looked over and saw a blob in the doorway.

"What."

"Do you know where my glasses are?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"That's beside the point."

"That's entirely the point." Ryuu sighed, but glanced around his sister's room anyways. He saw her glasses on the floor and went over to pick them up. "Here."

Yuu blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted, and looked over at Ryuu. He was giving her a very bored look at the time. She reached out and lightly grabbed his arm and looked at it as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"When I was in the hospital, did you still go to school?"

"Yeah, but right afterwards I would go and see you."

"Oh, that's nice."

Ryuu sat down next to his sister, who still had a grip on his arm.

"Why did you ask?"

Yuu started to play with Ryuu's sleeve.

"No reason, I guess."

Ryuu rolled his eyes and used free hand to grab Yuu's chin and force her to look at him.

"You're a horrible liar."

"You're bossy."

"Yuu..."

"What."

"What's bothering you?"

"...I have to go back to school tomorrow, don't I?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay."

Ryuu started to grind his teeth.

"Just spit it out would you."

Yuu detached herself from her brother and brought her knees to her chest and looked down. Her face turned a light shade of pink. Ryuu raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Yuu, seriously, just tell me what is up with you. This is getting annoying."

She met her brother's gaze with a glare.

"If you're just gonna be mean about it then I won't say anything!"

Ryuu sighed.

"You're acting like you're five. Come on, just tell me."

Yuu sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to go back to school."

"Why not?"

"...I'll have to see people."

"And you problem is..?"

"I'll have to see 'certain' people."

Ryuu felt confused.

"I already told you what the Hitachiins said."

Yuu shook her head.

"Not them."

"Then who?"

Yuu bit her lip as her blush deepened. Then Ryuu got it.

"Kyoya."

Yuu nodded her head.

"Why are you afraid of seeing him? I thought he would be the one person you would want to see first?"

Yuu's voice became very quiet. She never told anyone about the strange dream she had, and what exactly happened between her and Kyoya.

"I do, its just, well...when I was out, him and I, we were, rather close."

"Well you two seemed rather close before that too."

"This was different."

Yuu glared at her brother when she heard him snort.

"Aren't you a little too old to have such dreams about some guy?"

Yuu reached behind herself and hit her brother with a pillow. Since he was close to the edge of the bed he started to fall off and he took Yuu down with him. She landed on top of him and Ryuu seemed to find this very funny.

"So tell me Yuu, was this how your dream went, or was Kyoya on top?"

Yuu growled and hit her brother once more with the pillow before standing up and walking over to her nightstand to grab her phone. Ryuu was too busy laughing that he didn't pay any mind to his sister. Yuu angrily dialed a number and as she waited for the person to answer she went from glaring at Ryuu to showing off a grin. Finally someone answered the phone.

"Hi Yuu-chan!"

"Hey there Honey!"

At the mention of Honey's name, Ryuu bolted upright and stared at his sister with wide eyes. This made Yuu grin even more as she continued to talk to Honey.

"So Honey, listen there's something I really need to tell you."

"What is it! I wanna know! Pretty please tell me!"

Ryuu now had stood up and was chasing his sister around her room. Yuu crawled across her bed and launched pillows at him to slow him down. He tripped over one of them and went crashing to the ground.

"Well, remember when Ryuu made you all those cakes? There's a reason he was so happy to do it. Wanna know it Honey?"

"Okay!"

Yuu could practically see the smile on Honey's face and knew Ryuu was ready to kill her, but she was having too much fun.

"You see Honey, long ago my dearest brother had his eye on you. He even sent you a letter. Course now I'm sorry to say those feelings have passed and now he has Hayato, but still none the less, Ryuu liked you Honey. A lot."

Yuu smiled even more when Honey giggled over the phone.

"He did? I think I remember that letter. That was really nice of him, but I'm glad he's got Hayato now. Can you tell him I'd like it if he made more cakes? He's a really good cook!"

Yuu laughed.

"Sure thing Honey. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Yuu-chan!"

Then Yuu shut her phone just as Ryuu tackled her to the floor.

"What the hell Yuu!"

"What is it dearest brother?"

Ryuu started to grind his teeth and the grip he had on his sister's shoulders tightened. Yuu giggled.

"Tell me Ryuu, does Hayato like it when you're this rough with him?"

Ryuu was quiet for a moment before he sat back, off of Yuu, and started to laugh. Yuu sat up and joined him. It felt like a good moment passing between the two. They could yell and scream at each other all day, but sooner than later, they'd be laughing. Once their laughter died down, Yuu looked over at Ryuu, smiling. She reached over and traced her hand against his face. Ryuu gave her a questioning look. Yuu just kept smiling.

"I just like being able to prove to myself that you're still here."

Ryuu put his hand over hers.

"I'm glad you're here too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At School/_**

* * *

><p>Ryuu walked into the school feeling annoyed. His sister was clinging tightly to him. Her arms were wrapped around his middle and head balanced on his chest. He was surprised she didn't get her feet tangled up with his. She was silent and Ryuu knew she was nervous.<p>

"Yuu, listen, I know you don't want to be here, but will you please let go of me."

She mumbled into his chest.

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

Ryuu groaned in annoyance and shoved his sister off of him.

"No. Just, ...just walk by yourself!"

Then Ryuu stormed off, clearly fed up with his sister pestering him, and left the poor girl standing in the hallway. Yuu put her hands on her hips and mumbled a curse under her breath. She would have continued to grumble, but she heard chuckling behind her. A laugh she knew all too well and Yuu froze in place. Her face went pink and she chewed her bottom lip. She didn't turn around even as the person spoke.

"I see you two still get along quite well."

Yuu started to twiddle her fingers as she tried to think of something to say.

"Uh y-yeah..."

She nearly squeaked when Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yuu, is everything alright? You seem rather jumpy."

She quickly turned around, knocking his hand off in the process. Her nervous laugh made Kyoya raise an eyebrow in question.

"Totally fine! Finer than ever actually! Thanks for wondering but I got to go to class! You know, being gone really gets one behind! Tata!"

Yuu quickly turned around and didn't pay attention where she was going and ran into a column, knocking off her glasses. Yuu fell to her butt and sat there in slight shock. Kyoya, not even bothering to laugh, merely sighed and picked up her glasses and handed them over to Yuu who was still on the floor. She wouldn't look at him as she took her glasses and her face still held a blush. Kyoya got fed up with the silent treatment and crouched down next to her. No one else was in the hallway since classes were minutes from starting. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble since he could easily think of a lie to excuse them both for being late.

"Yuu, tell me what's wrong. I thought you would be happy to see me, but you won't look me in the eye. What is wrong?"

Yuu pretended to be intensely cleaning her glasses. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he took her glasses, put them on her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Quit stalling."

"Stalling?"

Even though she talked to him, her eyes were refusing contact. Kyoya was getting fed up.

"Yuu stop it."

"What ever do you mean...so stalling?"

Kyoya made a growl-like sound in the back of his throat before he leaned in and roughly kissed her on the lips. Yuu froze from the shock of the kiss and her wide eyes stared at Kyoya when he pulled back. He held back his smirk.

"There, now that you are looking at me, would you kindly tell me why you are acting so odd?"

Now that she was staring at him, Yuu couldn't look away, but her blush deepened to the point where it made Kyoya curious.

"You're blushing."

"I am not!"

Yuu bit her lip at her outburst and Kyoya smirked.

"I believe it just got worse."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is FINISHED! :D<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. I've been a fail SORRY!

**SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING! THIS SITE HAS BEEN HAVING ISSUES WITH ME BUT I SWEAR TO HAVE MORE COMING ASAP! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH AND WAITING IF YOU HAVE BEEN! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	36. I have a Burning Passion

**SEE I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

**I'm just gonna get right to it now!**

* * *

><p>Yuu quickly stood back up, a pout setting on her face. Kyoya looked at her and his frustration came back. He signed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yuu, just tell me. You would think we are at that point where we can easily talk to each other."

The girl bit her lip and looked at Kyoya.

"Are we at that point? Are we that far?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well...how far are we? What do we mean to each other? How do we ..feel, about each other?"

Now Kyoya lost all of his frustration and looked at Yuu. She looked like she had an inner battle going on and it seemed to bother her quite a bit. Kyoya assumed it was probably due to her time in the coma. It was just hard for her to adjust to, what felt sudden he's sure, the time skip. Yet, he still didn't get what she meant by her questions. He thought it was obvious how he felt and he could tell how she felt about him.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Well, I don't remember where we ended at before...things that weren't wonderful happened."

Kyoya tried to not smile at the adorable annoyance her voice held. He stepped forward and reached out to touch her cheek. His hand trailed back to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"We went a date or two and spent a night together." He didn't bother to hide his smirk at how red her face got at his words. "And I held you in my arms while you slept." He smiled when she relaxed understanding that obviously nothing like that happened.

"So...okay then."

"Okay then?"

Yuu looked at Kyoya and tilted her head, leaning into his hand that was still on her face.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"...how do you feel about me?"

"...-"

"I swear to whatever God that is up there, if you don't answer in some form I will let the Devil himself possess me and smite you."

Kyoya couldn't help but grin at such a statement. Any other girl would be a nervous wreck and trembling, wanting to know what their loved one thought of them. But not her. Not Yuu. Oh no, this girl was different. She could smile through anything, and still be able to bite back and hold her own. Not to mention she was a clever girl as well and after all this went through Kyoya's mind, a soft smile fell onto his face. He leaned in to Yuu's ear and whispered.

"That's an easy question and I have the proper answer."

"Well what is it? Hurry up too, your breath is tickling my ear."

Kyoya chuckled slightly before placing a light, quick kiss on her temple and went to press his forehead against hers.

"I believe I am in love with you."

Yuu looked up at him and chewed her lip in thought. She took a step back from the boy.

"Well finally you answer."

Then without another word, Yuu turned on her heel and walked smoothly to her class. Kyoya, at first smiled, but the it dawned on him that he just not only opened his heart out to this girl, but did so at her request, and only to have her simply walk away without sharing her feelings with him. It is easy to say he wasn't amused and the smile quickly disappeared and he walked to his class as well.

* * *

><p>Yuu was tapping the end of her pencil on her nose with a silly little smile plastered to her face. She knew that when Kyoya came into the classroom, he was angry with her. She was okay with it though because she planned to make it up to him, she just wanted him to suffer for a bit first. She couldn't wait till lunch came around when she could openly tease him and watch him have to control himself for the sake of his reputation.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Ootori? I thought you 'liked' my sister? Why can't you sit next to her then?"<p>

Ryuu glared at Kyoya who sat across from him and his sister. Kyoya didn't grace him with an answer and that only made the grip on Ryuu's fork tighten and his scowl deepen.

"You know, I still really hate your guts so if you even want to dream of getting any time with my sister, you have to go through me and if I don't like you, you don't get any time."

At that, Yuu shoved her spoonful of food into Ryuu's successfully silencing him. He glared at his twin before throwing her spoon at her. He then continued to eat in an angry manner, glancing at Kyoya every now and then. Yuu on the other hand ate her food with grace and keep as much eye contact between her and Kyoya as she could. Kyoya just looked back at her. Only because Yuu knew him better did she see the threat lingering in his eyes. She giggled before finally deciding to speak.

"So Kyoya, I was wondering. With this newly found information about you, would you care to come over to my house after school and club activities? I have a surprise for you."

Yuu saw Kyoya's mouth twitch, trying not to smile along with her, but rather keep his stoic-annoyed expression in place.

"Well considering what your brother just stated, I do not think that is the best of ideas."

Yuu snorted.

"Oh please, like this idiot can tell me what to do."

Ryuu glared at his twin before he just rolled his eyes. He knew what truth it held. Then after a moment, Kyoya finally nodded his head.

"Alright. I will be over at your home tonight. What time?"

"...make it eight o'clock."

"Noted."

"See you then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuu's home 8:00 p.m./**_

* * *

><p>Yuu grinned when she opened the door to see Kyoya standing there. She wasted no time in literally dragging him into her home, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door and refused to answer Kyoya's confused expression. Instead, she just shoved him onto the bed and turned off the lights. The moon shined through her windows, being their only light. Then the next thing Kyoya knew, Yuu was on top of him. She kissed his nose and smiled at him.<p>

"Silly boy, did you really think I wasn't going to tell you what I felt?"

A grin broke out onto Kyoya's features, but then it dropped at her next statement.

"But don't get too excited. It might not be what you want."

Before he could start thinking bad thoughts, Yuu started to kiss him. It was passionate and Kyoya wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. He felt her hand run across his chest as her mouth slid from his lips to his jaw line, then down to his neck. Kyoya snapped his mouth shut in order to not give Yuu the satisfaction of making him gasp at her doing. In fact, he was so focused on controlling his voice that he didn't feel Yuu reach into her nightstand. He only noticed something was off when Yuu pulled away completely. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked up and the girl straddling him. She was grinning about something Kyoya didn't understand. Then Yuu leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Close your eyes."

He licked his lips before obeying and relaxed back onto the bed. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned and pushed off his chest. Then he heard another sound, but wasn't too sure what it was. There was a moment of silence and the only way he knew Yuu was still there was the weight of her body and the gentle rubbing her hand was doing on his stomach. Yet, this time of nothing was starting to bother him. Kyoya was about to open his eyes when his head flew back and a hiss escaped his mouth. He felt Yuu kiss at his exposed neck. Then she pulled away and Kyoya felt another wave of this pain burn across his chest. Then his chest felt tight.

He was panting at this point. This weird rotation of feelings continued for a minute. Nothing, bright tingling on his chest, he'd hiss, then Yuu would kiss some part of his neck or upper chest.

Finally Yuu told him to open his eyes and sit up. He obeyed and went to soothe his chest by touching it, but Yuu grabbed his hands.

"No. Don't touch, you'll ruin it before you can see it."

Kyoya wondered what she meant. He did however, notice the blush on her face and how she nervously chewed her lip. She nodded her head towards the mirror on her wall and Kyoya turned to look at himself in it. With the light of the moon he could see something red written on his chest. He lightly touched it to find it was candle wax. It explained the pain and what the wax spelled out explained her blush. He was impressed she was able to write it backwards to reflect into the mirror.

In bright red, melted candle wax, his chest read: I love you too.

He turned back towards Yuu. She was staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Kyoya smiled and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"I'm impressed you were able to write the words backwards to reflect properly."

Yuu's annoyed pout was very cute to Kyoya.

"That's not what you are supposed to say!"

He smirked and pulled her head closer to his with his hand.

"Oh? What am I supposed to say then?"

"..." Her voice got very quiet. "...say you love me."

Her eyes connected with Kyoya's and he saw a little bit of fear in them. So he brought their faces even closer together, lips almost touching, before he whispered.

"I love you, Yuu Tsukino."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER DONE!<strong>

**I'm thinking this is the end chapter? I don't know...tell me in your review what you want! :D**


End file.
